Frosted Wings
by Michaela.Lala
Summary: "Neji-kun?" I asked.  "Hm?"  "What is your dream?  Why did you become a ninja?"   "I want to protect my loved ones."  I smiled sadly to myself.  I wanted to ask if I was one of his loved ones.     NejiXoc  irregular updates.  please review!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: ok, if i were as awesome as Kishimoto-san, i would be dead of being too awesome. ( property of Masashi Kishimoto DUH. :P) the only character i own is Sora. my best friend Rachel owns Izumi, and my other best friend Courtney owns Sunai. thats it.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This was one of those amazing days I knew I shouldn't have. One of those days that go against the grain of what should happen in life. I couldn't bring myself to complain, though. This was also one of those perfect days that nothing could spoil.

Just lying there, his face next to mine, my head on his shoulder with our hair splayed to either side, lying in the grass with water flowing nearby and fluffy, moist-looking clouds hovering above, like they were watching me; this was bliss.

"Why does today have to be so perfect? Tomorrow…. Tomorrow could be so different; why do I have to enjoy today so much?" _Wow, Sora. Could you confuse him some more? You're not doing so great! _I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" He replied obviously.

"I mean, why do I enjoy these moments so much, when they could be gone in an instant and it would only hurt that much more?" I explained cryptically. Again.

"Sora-chan, sweet, if each day were a bad one, if they were each exactly the same, the moments we enjoy so much would be insignificant and there would be no love. I personally think that would be a terrible world." He turned his head and kissed my temple.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Then maybe today _should_ be perfect."

XXXXXXXXXX

**10 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS EARLIER**

I lost my balance and fell over, crashing into the floor and my school things spilled out of my bag and onto the wooden porch walkway. I could feel a body on top of me and, without seeing who it was, used all my strength to push the person off of me, crying "Baka! Now, I'll be late to the academy!" I made a frustrated noise in the back of my throat and started picking up my things. My hurried grabbing slowed as I was handed my small first aid kit. I looked to see the idiot that had knocked me over, my eyes widening and trembling.

"N-N-Neji-san! Oh, I'm so sorry Neji-san, please forgive me!" I stammered.

He smiled briefly. "It's quite alright, Sora-san. I ran into you," he looked me in the eyes. For a moment I forgot where I was.

I blinked back to the real world. "Oh, well, I should have been looking where I was going, so I suppose we're both at fault." I tried to smirk nervously. I failed miserably.

His face indifferent, Neji handed me a final handout as we stood again. "Well."

I brushed my hair behind my ear; a nervous habit that I hated. "Well," I said awkwardly. "I'll see you at school, I guess," I called over my shoulder, hurrying to school, hiding my flustered face.

XXXXXXXXXX

I got to the academy at exactly the right time. I shuffled to my seat between my two best friends, Izumi and Sunai, and took out the assignment from last night. Iruka-sensei walked into the room.

"Everyone pass their homework to the person directly in front of you."

I passed my page to Chouji Akimichi and sat back in my chair to wait on everyone else. Iruka-sensei gathered and organized the papers in his hands and laid them on his desk for grading later on.

"Today, we are starting chakra molding," he paused, listening to the loud hollers and cheering as they went up in joyous celebration. He smiled to himself. I looked around at everyone and grinned as well. This would mean ninjutsu, and I was already teaching myself my clan jutsu. I would _probably_ be good at this, and that always made me happy.

I glanced over at the kunoichi to my right. Izumi Kumouri, a light-skinned girl with short, dark brown hair and a dark purple kunoichi dress on, had a Kekki-Genkai. She had a dojustu, or visual jutsu, called the Nekkigan. One eye was profoundly normal; it was a nice normal dark brown. But the other; the other was terrifying. It had a deep violet iris: an unnatural color in and of itself. What made it scary was the fact that it swam in an onyx sea. The rest of her eyeball was as black as it could possibly get. This series of lessons would help Izumi develop her power.

I turned again, looking at Sunai Kuuma on my other side, a gorgeous kunoichi with amazing skills as a young ninja. Of course, she would slaughter me if I said that in her presence, but it was true. Her speciality was stealth, although she was only slightly talented so far. She had no jutsu yet. But she _could_ totally conceal her presence. Honestly, it freaked me out sometimes. But she was hard to hate. She had an almost-silver-almost-blonde kind of hair color. No one knew what color it was, exactly. She was very pretty, but that wasn't what everyone liked about her. She had a charming personality; she was kind, but firm. She was loveable, but never let anyone walk on her. Take my advice: never tell her any of this. _She will kill you where you stand._

Both of these people were my best friends in the entire world. I loved them like they were my own sisters.

Iruka-sensei held up his hands, silencing us. "I know you're excited, but there are things I should say."

The room was silent. He continued, "There are risks to chakra molding. This means that once you use it, you are full-blown shinobi, and nothing can take that away. However, you cannot use this power too lightly. You will have the ability to harm or fatally wound another person. You will have to learn to respect everyone," he looked at a few choice people around the room. The rest of us giggled.

"Now, whoever would like to try chakra molding, follow me to the training ground."

And so we did.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a full three hours learning about hand signs and learning about chakra distribution, we were starting to get the hang of chakra molding. Or rather, the _concept _of chakra molding. At the same time, were starting to realize the strength of what we were going to be able to do. We all went home speechless, and a few people were wondering just how powerful ninjutsu was.

"I heard it can kill. I wonder how many my mom's killed," one girl pondered.

"Probably a hundred. I know my dad's killed lots of other ninjas," another replied.

I turned to Izumi and Sunai. "Do you guys think that we'll end up killers, too?"

Sunai frowned. "Yeah. Unfortunately, that's part of being a ninja." Silence obliterated their conversation. After a minute, Izumi broke it.

"Not to worry, dears. We'll be excellent shinobi, and killing will only be a last option for us," she said brightly, giving us one of her eyes-closed smirks. And we felt better automatically, because we knew we would be great ninja, and we would make the world a better place for everyone.

"Hey, um;. Hey, Sora-san?" a voice rang softly behind me. Stunned, I whipped around and took a fighting stance, like I'd learned in class. But when I saw who it was, I relaxed my stance and bowed.

"Hello, Neji-san. How are you today?"

He bowed as well, emotionless as always. "Well. Thank you."

I kept my lips in a straight line, resisting the urge to frown at his unfazed attitude. I looked at him expectantly.

He got the hint. "I was wondering if you would like to walk home with me."

I looked at him in surprise. "Walk home? With you?" I stammered. I heard Izumi and Sunai snicker behind me. They knew about the crush I had on Neji. I made a mental note to growl at them both later.

I permitted myself to smile. "Of course, Neji-san." As I walked away, I waved to my friends and crossed my fingers at them, knowing Neji couldn't see. I turned back to him. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Neji-san. Why did you want to walk with me today?" I was curious.

He took up a look of mock consideration. "I felt the company might be a good change," he replied vaguely after a moment.

"A change in what?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I figured it would be more comfortable than walking alone."

I smiled to myself. I wasn't actually in the Hyuuga clan. I was raised there, yes, but I was not their flesh and blood. I didn't even share their surname. I was born in the Hidden Rain village, although I'd never told anyone that. Not even Sunai and Izumi knew that fact.

I was the child of two war orphans from the Third Shinobi War. Unfortunately, a few months before I was born, my father left. My mother came to the Hidden Leaf village to start a new life, and perhaps find a father for me, but didn't have such luck. Then, when I was born, she had died. So, when a woman of the Hyuuga clan came to adopt from an orphanage, she had chosen me. I was adopted into the clan and pulled my own weight with chores and housekeeping.

I had met Neji when I was two years old. He had just turned three, and I had turned two. I don't really remember it very well, but I remember getting a warm feeling in my gut and getting lightheaded when I heard him say that I looked kind. I had crushed on him ever since.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, as I realized he was waiting on a response.

He looked amazingly dispassionate.

"I've always wondered;" I trailed off.

"Wondered what?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Why are you always so detached? Like you don't feel any emotions at all?" An awkward silence ensued.

My cheeks turned redder. "I'm sorry, Neji-san, that was uncalled for-" He cut me off.

"That's fine."

I was taken aback. I stayed silent as he explained.

"You know what happened to my father," he said through gritted teeth. I gulped. I did know. That was a very touchy subject for the entire clan.

"When he was killed, my uncle allowed it."

I looked at my feet. We were nearing the household.

"I do feel emotions," I heard him choke.

"...Is there anything I can do, Neji-san? Anything at all?" I looked at him, concerned. He searched my face; looking for something. It was like he expected me to be lying to him.

When he was done, he sighed and shook his head sadly. I watched our feet, perfectly in step, and realized soon that we were almost to the mansion that was the Hyuuga household. When we reached the fork in the hall where I kept going straight and he turned right, we stopped and faced each other.

I awkwardly brushed my hair behind my ear, averting my eyes. I looked up after about 30 seconds, and realized he had done the same. I looked into his eyes, and for the first time, I saw emotion. I saw the pain of his past and the loneliness of his present. I had a sudden mass of courage come to the front of my brain and I took a step forward, too fast for him to react. I hugged him as tightly as I could, knowing he needed a friend. After a few seconds he started to hug me back, and I knew that we would be friends for a while.

"You know, you can talk to me," I murmured.

"I know."

We relaxed our embrace and I glanced at him for a moment. "Bye, Neji-kun," I ventured, using a closer honorific.

He smirked. "See you tomorrow, Sora-chan," he replied as I walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, we walked to school together. We met at our little parting of ways and marched to class together. We didn't bring up the previous afternoon, or his father, or anything of the sort. We talked about how he had learned everything we were as well, and that he would help me if I needed it. We laughed together, and got very comfortable in each other's presence. We grew up together and even though he was a class ahead of mine, we learned together, learning the way of the ninja and becoming best friends.

He graduated; top of his class and a complete bore. He was the class heartthrob, like Uchiha Sasuke in my own year. I had my few friends. Izumi and Sunai and Neji, of course. We grew together and in the end, when my class became genin, Izumi and Sunai became my entire life.

I received my headband, and ran home as soon as I could, showing it to Neji and asking him how it looked with my outfit. He replied "Hn," and went on with his life, of course, but I laughed him off and we went to the garden in the courtyard, our favorite place. We lay in the tall grass, unseen, and scooted together, trying to take in all the sounds and smells around us.

I sighed. "Neji-kun?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What is your dream? Why did you become a ninja?"

He paused, thinking I suppose. "I want to protect my loved ones."

I smiled to myself. I wanted to ask if I was one of his loved ones, but I held my tongue.

"Ooh, can come watch you train tomorrow? I'm not meeting my sensei until the day after," I begged, flipping over, my untied hair falling around my shoulders.

He turned his head toward me. He was smiling, a rare treat for anyone. Even me, his best friend.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I know it's because you love Tenten so much," he breathed a laugh.

"Ugh. Yeah. That's why I'm coming." I _hated _Tenten with a passion; she always seemed stuck up to me. Plus, she liked Neji. She was a natural enemy.

"Oh, that's right. You go to see Lee in his ridiculous outfit." He teased.

"AHH! No way!" I exclaimed, sitting rigidly upright and looking horrified, twisting my torso to see Neji laying on the ground, one leg propped up on the other knee and hands behind his head. I found myself desperately wanting to run my fingers through his long, untied, raven hair. I wanted to put my head on his chest and feel his heartbeat, lulling me into sleep. It was such an aching need, and I was forced to suppress it, so instead, I sighed and lay back down, and settled for snuggling a little closer. I felt him tense at first, but then he relaxed and his arm twitched, like it was pleading with his brain to move.

I smiled to myself, knowing I was definitely one of his loved ones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Izumi and Sunai met me at the fried donuts booth a little ways from Ichiraku's. We speed-walked all the way to the academy, ready to meet our new jounin sensei. We walked into the assigned room, about 10 minutes early. We hadn't stopped; we were all too excited. We were shocked to see another woman in the room.

She wore a black kunoichi dress, highlighted with hot pink, which matched the color of her irises. Her hair actually looked natural, solid black with the exception of hot pink streaks around her head. She also wore a pair of boring black shinobi sandals.

"Early birds, eh?" she smirked at us with a clearly female voice.

"Nope, not really. We were just super excited, so we didn't stop for food on the way," Izumi grinned widely back.

The jounin's face fell just a little. "Oh," she replied shortly.

Soon enough, the rest of the students and senseis arrived. Iruka-sensei announced the names of our supervising jounin, not bothering to tell us which ones were the named senseis. He finished naming the new teachers, and realized that he needed to show us who they were. He ended up leading each group to their sensei, ours being Yamagata Mei, the sensei we'd met earlier; the one who's always early.

I turned to Izumi. "Uh-oh."

She nodded. "Yeah. We are in some deep _crap_."

Mei turned to us menacingly. "Ready, ladies?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**MONTHS LATER**

I collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to catch my breath. After a moment, I shoved my arms to the ground by my head in a pushup position. But I knew I was too weak to keep fighting. My body was apparently on the same page, because a couple seconds, my body gave out and my muscles were trembling severely. I knew I'd pass out soon.

I turned my head just enough to see my best friends fight my sensei.

Izumi stood next to me, looking at me from the corner of her brown eye.

"One down, two to go."

Sunai landed a bit further away. "Ready for this?"

Mei landed a safe distance away from them and just grinned wickedly.

Iz put up her arms in surrender. "Hit me in the stomach, not the face."

Mei laughed. "Not happening." Iz groaned and Mei charged her, using every taijutsu move we knew about on Iz. Izumi kept up fairly well, until a little later when she started to slow down in her dodges. She barely missed a punch, and finally just keeled over and fell face first into the nice, cushiony gravel. I smirked at her. Not that I was in any position to judge.

"C'mon, Izumi, up!" Mei pushed.

Izumi lifted her pointer finger in her direction. "I 'ave fallen, an' I refuse to ged'dup!" Then she let her hand fall, and it pounded hard against the ground. "Ow…."

I laughed, and the last thing I remembered was Mei telling Izumi that she couldn't give up yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was shaken vigorously awake.

I muttered something incomprehensible and grabbed my waker, shaking them just as hard, maybe harder. My vision focused and I realized with a start that I was shaking Tenten. I released her and tried without success to look sorry. I saw the anger rush to her face.

Suddenly Neji was there between us, calmly shoving a hand between our bodies before we got violent.

"Tenten," he murmured to her, giving her a look. She turned slightly pink with embarrassment and frustration.

Neji held a hand out to me and I took it, smirking at Tenten's jealous expression.

Tenten and I had similar feelings for Neji. Only Neji could break up disputes between the two of us, although he had yet to figure out why. Any time anyone else tried to step in and stop us, they ended up in a giant snowball rolling downhill. Metaphorically and literally; that actually happened to Izumi once.

As I stood, I noticed the clones Gai and Rock Lee standing out of the way. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make them go away.

Gai thrust a thumbs-up in the air and his brilliantly white teeth made their creepy little "ping" sound. "YOSH! The day is young and so are you! Let's _train_!" He started punching a tree.

Rock Lee realized what Gai was doing, and his eyes turned to fire, like only his can.

"YOSH! Brilliant idea, Gai-sensei!" He began a rigorous pattern of pushups.

Sweat drop from everyone else.

"Um… Gai-sensei? We kinda have a mission…." Tenten inserted awkwardly, interrupting their… strange workout. As much as I disliked her, I appreciated Tenten's interjection.

Gai paused in his beating up the poor tree, blinked, then a look of comprehension flickered across his face.

"Right! Third Hokage wants you in his office, PRONTO!" I smacked my face, and my hand slid down my nose and mouth as Gai took another nice guy pose.

"Well, if we have a mission, we'd better wake up these loons," I gestured toward Izumi and Sunai. Everyone nodded.

Neji, Tenten, and I went to wake up Izumi, because she'd probably need the most poking and prodding; and the spandex clones went to awaken Sunai. DAMN IT, I thought, I'M GONNA GET A LOT OF CRAP FOR THAT.

Whether I got tons of hate messages from Sony or not, I wasn't about to let Tenten any alone time with Neji. No way.

I shook Iz, murmuring softly for her to wake up, we needed to get going. She guided a half-dead hand into one of her many pockets and I knew belatedly what was happening. I shot to my feet and started running away, but I knew I couldn't run nearly fast enough.

The bomb went off, and by the time it died down, Neji, Tenten, and I were covered in ashy residue. We all groaned and yelped at the same time, and for reasons unknown, Sunai screamed awake.

That really rattled me. I'd only heard Sony scream a couple times, and I had yet to see her really _cry_. My point being that she _never _lost her cool.

Apparently Iz had similar thoughts, because she reached into her pocket again and threw a bomb in Sony's general direction. I eventually found out that when she'd woken up, she'd looked up to see Lee in her face, with Gai at a bizarre angle above him. Go figure.

Iz suddenly whipped her head around to look at us.

"HOLY CRAP!" She looked us over. "S-sorry! Where am I?" She asked.

I had a spectacularly genius thought. "Why, you're in Hell, Kumouri no Izumi," I said evenly and formally, like a machine.

Izumi's eyes twitched and she plummeted backward again, passing out cold again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Iz! C'mon, I was kidding! Get up!"

Izumi bolted upright. "I'LL KILL YOU" She took out a brand-spanking-new firebomb, surrounded in metal and everything, and I gulped, hoping she was just tired. She towered above me and you could feel the fury at being awakened in such a manner rippling off her in thick waves. Almost as much as my fear of the situation.

"Well, you're awake…." I squeaked.

Suddenly she fell on her butt and put the bomb away with dropping eyelids.

"Ngh…. Too early."

I giggled nervously. Sunai cowered behind me, hiding from Lee and Gai, and looking at Gai I remembered something.

"Hokage-sama wants us," I said suddenly.

Everyone acknowledged me. "Well, we'd better go, then."

"Right! Go forth with the energetic flames of youth!" Gai said loudly; too loudly for this early in the morning.

Iz muttered something inaudible under her breath, and then whined from the ground, "Shut UP!"

We all laughed, all but Neji, because he's odd like that. I pulled Izumi to her feet and we leapt away in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sora-san, you're getting a solo mission," the Hokage said in his ancient, deep voice.

I gasped, not expecting anything of the sort. "Wha…." I articulated.

Izumi and Sunai looked somewhat surprised as well, but the Iz patted my shoulder and Sony looked at me and smiled proudly.

"Good job, Sora!" Iz said.

My fear left me as the support filtered through.

I gained confidence; my shoulders straightened and my chin lifted the slightest bit.

"Yes, sir." I said surely.

He handed me a thin file and I squeezed it to my chest.

I exited the room, hugging my friends on the way out.

As soon as I closed the door, a voice sounded outside it. "Hey."

"AAHH!" I dropped my folder and fell comfortably into a fighting stance. Seeing Shikamaru Nara, I relaxed and almost laughed. "Hey, Shikamaru-kun!"

"What's up?" He said in a typically bored tone.

"I got a solo mission!" I replied excitedly. I picked up my folder and showed it off like an auction item.

He glanced at it, then looked as if he'd found a final Shougi piece. "So, I guess Team 13 is missing a member for a while."

He never ceased to amaze me with how many steps ahead he thought. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know if they're getting a new member or something."

"I think I'm filling in. It's a drag, but I gotta do it anyway."

I coughed to hide a laugh. "Good luck with _that_."

He quirked an eyebrow.

I answered his non-verbal question. "Just don't get on their bad side too quickly."

He raised both eyebrows this time.

I sighed loudly. "Sunai is NOT to be underestimated. And lets just say that pissed-off Pyro equals Big Bang."

His eyes narrowed.

I put my hands on my hips. "You say a lot without actually saying it, don't you?"

"When you sleep a lot, you need to be able to respond to people's bickering."

I shook my head. "Well, I'm gonna get a bite to eat and read my mission, so bye!"

He waved a hand lazily as I left the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Two sticks of honey dumplings, please!" I smiled at the waitress.

She bowed. "Any tea?" She asked politely.

I thought about it. "Yes; your personal favorite tea."

She bowed again and went to prepare the snack.

I waited patiently for her to return before reading my mission portfolio. I thanked her when she came, and shifted a bit before settling into the bench and reaching for the folder.

When I opened it, I saw two sides. On the right, I saw a basic bio of me, with my hair color, my eye color, and certain traits about me, including the fact that I was a medical ninja in training; as well as a copy of my bingo book picture.

On the left, there was a detailed synopsis on the mission at hand, with the essential title of it in bold at the top.

I muttered to myself. "C-rank escort mission." I was to escort a team of genin and their jounin sensei to the Hidden Leaf, and there were some general facts about them listed.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, and Sabaku no Kankuro; all travelling with sensei Baki," I murmured under my breath. "Siblings?" I wondered. A sibling team is just as uncommon as a Kunoichi team. I chewed a dumpling idly.

I finished my snack quickly, so I could return to the Hokage tower and finish my inquiries. I wolfed my food and chugged my tea, now a tolerable temperature.

I made my way toward the tower with the word "Fire" emblazoned onto the side. I sat in the waiting room for the Hokage to see me, among random ninjas and feeling rather awkward.

I was called in.

I knocked on the door. "Enter," the Hokage's voice called from within the room.

I closed the door behind me as I did as he asked.

He looked at me without surprise. "Hello, Sora-san." I bowed and said nothing.

He continued. "You have questions, I presume."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I hesitated. After a moment, I inhaled and took the plunge.

"Why me; and only me?"

"Gaara no Sabaku is almost as skilled as his sensei." He replied darkly.

My eyes widened. "Aren't they Genin?" I asked.

"Yes, Genin, just like you. They're coming for the Chuunin exams."

"So they are a team. And siblings?"

"Yes. Similar to a Kunoichi team," he smirked. "Why the unusual curiosity?"

I blushed. "W-w-well…. I wanted to know, how sk-skilled they were, you know, 'cause they only need one escort," I reasoned feebly.

"That's a good reason, but not the honest one, is it?" He dismissed Iruka-sensei and the others in the room, so we were alone in the room.

I choked. "Hokage-sama…."

"Yes?" He replied calmly. I hate it when people are so nonchalant.

I brushed my hair behind my ear. _No! Not that again! _I thought to myself, frustrated.

I took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready for a solo mission."

His brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"I… I-I…. Well…."

"You are capable. You are a strong Kunoichi, trained by Mei-san, even; you have clan skills; and you have know-how. And stacked on top is your medical ninjutsu and chakra control." He stood up and walked over to me. His hands moved while he talked, and he looked me in the eyes with confidence.

"You can do it. I believe in you."

It was everything I could do to not fall over in shock. I did gasp, however. My eyes widened and I felt proud tears welled up in my eyes. "I believe in you" was the most honorable thing I had ever hoped to hear from the Hokage. I felt a lump pop into my throat.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I…. Thanks," I managed to say quietly.

"So, will you do the mission?"

"What time do I meet them?" I stood with my back arched and my face calm, ready to take on anything.

"Hopefully tomorrow at noon," he walked back to his desk and took a breath from his pipe.

"Tomorrow! Where?"

"Not far from here. It shouldn't take you too long if you leave soon."

"Hai." I turned to leave, but stopped at the door when the Hokage spoke once more.

"Sora-san. Don't get on their bad side." I glanced over to see his face in rigid dark lines, completely serious.

"Will do, sir."

I left for my first solo mission a medical ninja, a genin, and confident in my abilities for the first time in my life.

**A/N: so, this is my first story on . ( yay! \:D/ )**  
**i started this story a long time ago, and depending on the outcome of this chapter, i might keep writing it.**

**if u come across this story, plz plz plzzz read and review! i would rlly rlly appreciate it!**

**:DD**

**EDITED: I MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. IF NO ONE REVIEWS ON ANY OF MY STORIES, I WONT UPDATE. NOT IF IT'S NOT APPRECIATED. SO IF U WANNA SEE MORE, REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2: On a Mission

**A/N: ok, i got no reviews at all, but i decided to post another chapter regardless (i believe in you! ^). so if u end up reading this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. even if its one word, good or bad, just say SOMETHING cuz it a) brings in more readers and b) gives me inspiration to write more. if u read this one or my other one, just review. :D thnx!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this chapter but Sora. EVERYONE ELSE belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san. ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXX

I set off through the gates with confidence. But as I got further and further away, i got more and more bored. I assumed it was because Mei-sensei kept us so busy; we each rarely had time alone. It was weird thinking that Sony and Iz wouldn't be there to watch my back. Not that I would be attacked any time soon. This was just a c-rank. Although I was still curious; why just me? Even if the charges were Sand nin, a solo c-rank should require at least a chuunin. I chose to take that as a complement and keep hopping through the trees toward the rendezvous point. My mind went anywhere and everywhere, trying to occupy itself.

It took me almost the whole day, but it helped that I was alone. I could run at my own pace without worrying about Iz going too fast or too slow, and without maniacal challenges from Mei-sensei to speed up. I had to admit it was nice, but I still missed them. I wished I had at least _one_ friend to travel with. First impression of a solo mission: boring, kinda nice, but lonely.

I reached the meet up point a little before noon, the day after I'd left the village. No one was there yet. It made sense, it took a lot to get from Suna to Konoha. Nevertheless, I hoped that they would hurry and I sat at the base of a tree to rest and regain some chakra. Tree-hopping took chakra, similar to tree climbing. But it wasn't that much if you were careful.

I got bored fairly quickly. Staring at the sky _really_ wasn't that exciting unless you were with someone. Or if you're Shikamaru. He could just stare at the clouds all day the weirdo.

I decided to change my view. I stood up and climbed the tree I had been leaning against, finding the highest bough and watching the sky from there.

I lost track of time. By the time I snapped out of my nap-like trance, I realized that it was past noon, and the sun was going down. I extended my senses, to see if anyone was here or not. Sure enough, I felt four chakras enter my vicinity, and I started descending the tree. By the time I got to the middle of the tall tree, I could hear their conversation.

"Oi, Baki, why are we stopping? We're late already," a male voice said.

"I was wondering the same thing. Baki?" A girl's voice added. I stifled a sigh of relief. A girl. Thank Kami. _Wait, why didn't I see that coming?_

"We're waiting for-" he was cut off as I landed on the ground.

"Her," he finished skeptically. I hid my frustration at his obvious underestimation of kunoichi.

"Hello," I smiled professionally. "I'm Sukai Sora. I'm your escort."

Everyone but the sensei and the second, younger boy looked surprised. I maintained my smile, hoping it wasn't falling apart with frustration or anxiety.

"Hello, Sukai-san. I am Baki," the sensei reached out his hand to me. I took it and shook, my smile coming back into play as genuine. He seemed kind; he must make a fantastic teacher.

"Hello," I replied.

"I'm Temari," the girl introduced herself half-heartedly. Her golden hair was pulled tightly into four spiky pigtails on each corner of the back of her head. She had blue-green eyes with shadows lingering over them.

"Kankuro," the first boy growled. He was he funniest-looking. He wore a black full-body suit with a half yellow, half purple circle on his chest. He also had a weird hat with cat ears and his hitai-ate attached to it. I noticed suddenly that each of them had _something _attached to their backs. Temari had a large steel fan, Kankuro had a strange mummy-like... _thing, _with hair_, _and the younger boy, who I assumed was Gaara, had a very mysterious gourd. I wanted to ask, but held my tongue, knowing I would find eventually in the exams. Gaara wore a full-body suit as well, a reddish-maroon color. A white cloth secured the gourd to his back, and his headband was tied around it. He had red hair that reminded me of Naruto, and a reddish tattoo on the left side of his forehead: the kanji for "love." I could only contemplate what that could possibly mean. He looked detached from the group, and from the way the rest of the group was tensed away from him, he was a scary person.

I bowed politely to them all. "It's very nice to meet you all. Shall we get moving? I know you've all travelled far, I'm sure you would like to sleep in a bed soon," I smiled again.

"Indeed. Let's go. Sukai-san, please take point. As the escort, you can lead us," Baki gestured toward the path.

"Sure, Baki-shi." I jumped into the branches, letting them fall into a pattern behind me. I figured we would stop around nightfall, like I had the night before. We could gain some serious ground if we moved fast.

We moved in silence, and I had to slow down a couple times. Kankuro was apparently a lazy-ass like Shikamaru. We'd been forced to stop early in order to silence his complaints.

We built a fire, collectively working to gather kindling and firewood. Temari and I had already started to hit it off, becoming friends easily. We set our places up on on side of the fire, with the other three on the other side. Or so I assumed.

"Hey, Temari-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Gaara-san going to sleep?" Temari froze. Her eyes slid over to Gaara's solemn form, sitting on a low branch of a tree. She definitely seemed to fear him. I wondered idly, not for the first time, if I should fear him as well. Along this trip, Gaara's siblings, even his teacher avoided him. The strange part was that he didn't really seem to care.

"Um, he... he sleeps in the trees." I could tell Temari was lying, but i nodded and kept going. I pulled a protein bar out of my backpack and started munching on the tough, stiff food, not actually minding it as much as Izumi. Of course, I only got two flavors, but still. Iz tended to overreact at the "disgusting color." Whenever that happened, I just rolled my eyes and took hers.

I sat on the ground, where I was planning to sleep. Baki stood just as I did so.

"Even though I doubt anyone will attack us," his eyes flickered briefly to Gaara's stone face and back to us, "but I would like to set up a watch."

"I'll-" I began.

"I'll do it," Temari cut across me. She glanced at me apologetically, whispering "get some rest" as she went to run a perimeter.

I lost track of time. I found myself unable to sleep, and I ended up staring at the stars. There were so many of them. I remembered times in the garden back home, gazing up at the trillions of stars in the sky with Neji, not talking, not thinking. Just staring.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey, Neji-kun," I murmered._

_"Hn?"_

_"Do you believe what they say about stars? That they predict evil comings, and that life runs around them?"_

_"...You know the answer to that question."_

_"...Oh, yeah," I whispered, disappointed. He revolved around Destiny. Destiny was to him what happiness was to everyone else. He clung to it, like a life preserver._

_"But I think they are messengers, like angels," I heard the smirk in his voice. I stifled the urge to sigh and shake my head at his nonsense._

XXXXXXXXXX

He was on a long-term mission now. He would be back for the chuunin exams, but he'd already been gone for a month and a half. I kind of missed him a lot. But, I hoped he was having fun with Gai-sensei and Lee-kun. Tenten... well, I thought Tenten should take that beloved staff of hers and shove it up-  
I caught sight of Gaara, doing the same as me. What I hadn't been expecting, though, was the sad, lonely look in his eyes and on his face. His usually cold demeanor had a weak spot at night, when no one else was around. But I remembered that look. I'd seen it on Naruto too many times to count. I was only recently that I'd grown the backbone enough to stand up to my mother for the guy. That look unnerved me in a way that almost hurt. So I stood, instinctively, to go to him and ask him if he was alright.

"Um, Gaara-sa-" I cut myself off as a strange rustling caught my ear. I pulled a kunai and swiveled, searching for the source. I froze again as a grain of sand tickled my arm. The grains piled onto each other and soon, all too soon, I was encased in it.

"Gaara-san? Something is happen-" I stopped _yet again_ as I saw him move out of the shadows. His left hand was casually clenched into a fist, and he stared at me vividly, with a strange, crazed look on his face. Something clicked.

It was him. He was going to kill me with this sand.

I squirmed, which was a bad idea considering the razor-sharp knife in my hand, now pressed against my thigh. It sliced into my flesh and I grunted in pain. That much I could handle. Once Gaar let me go, I could heal the cut easily. If I got seriously wounded, though... This sand hardened, beginning a crushing process. The knife slid further into my leg.

"What did I do?" I asked easily. He didn't answer. The sand constricted again. The kunai was now drawing blood.

"Whatever it was, I didn't mean it! I apologize Gaara-san!" I was getting scared.

"...Your apology is not wanted or needed."

I stared at him. This while time, he had never spoken. I had assumed by his age that his voice would be similar to Naruto's, but Gaara's voice was low and grumbly, like a thunderstorm.

"Then why?" The sand tightened again, starting to smother me.

"...Because I can."

"AAH!" I screamed, to wake the three on the ground. _When had Temari gone back to bed? _It worked, and they stood gaping at me. I felt the sand move, and I was lifted higher and higher, until I was level with the top of the tree. The sand tightened again, must more than before, and I actually couldn't breathe. I gasped harshly and I couldn't decide which was worse: the kunai embedded in my leg, almost to the bone, or the sickening feeling of black specks across my vision. I couldn't scream, I couldn't plead. I only hoped some miracle would happen.

"Iz-zumi, Sun-nai, M-mei-sens-sei..." I whispered into the darkness of the night, getting even darker. "I'm sorry. I c-couldn't even do a c-r-rank." the sand hardened even further, and, as if in slow motion, I felt several ribs shatter, and the kunai ground against bone. I shrieked, piercing the cool night. The pain, the _furious pain, _was what finally broke me. I coughed, spewing blood, and tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. I screamed again, as my elbow snapped and blood poured down my leg. I tried to breath in shallow breaths, but they stopped short. I felt myself fall into darkness, and my body went cold against the night air, and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke to excruciating pain and the smell of blood and fire. I blinked my eyes open in a wince, and didn't dare to move. I saw Kankuro sitting back, his legs crossed, arms bracing his body, his head back, drinking in the sunlight.

"K-Kankuro-san?"

His head whipped up to face me, and I caught a glimpse of worry until he saw I hadn't moved. "Good, you're alive."

I was tempted to raise my eyebrows and roll my eyes, but needed to know my exact condition.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Well, I think you know the first bit. The second half is better. You fell out of the tree, and Baki caught you before you could hit the ground and die. We aren't really versed in medical ninjutsu, so all we could do was relocate your elbow, give it a splint, and stop the bleeding in your leg. The rest is up the Konoha's mednins."

"What about blood loss?"

"You lost a lot of blood, but fortunately, you coughed it all up. I don't think there's any internal bleeding," I heard Baki enter the conversation from across the fire.

"Help me sit against that tree," I glanced at Kankuro, cutting my eyes at a tree only a few feet away. He definitely hesitated.

"That's probably not such a good idea-"

"Just do it, Kankuro-san," I glared at him. He sighed and braced my back with one hand and the other carefully nudged my waist into a sitting position.

I ran through some hand seals and a steady, green glow lit my palm.

Kankuro's brows raised. "You're a medic nin?"

"I'm not _great _but I have the chakra control," I had already placed my glowing hand on my ribcage, using my chakra to end and realign my ribs, with minimal success. I had essentially _taped _together my bones and raised them so the pressure was off my lungs when I realized I was running dangerously low on chakra. I stopped my jutsu, panting and searching for food within reach. Kankuro had left sometime during the half hour it had taken me to heal, so I was stuck against a tree with no access to food.

A protein bar appeared in front of my face.

I looked up to see Temari smiling at me, bending over to give me the food. I took it eagerly and took a bite, savoring the strength I already felt reaching my blood vessels.

She laughed. "Careful, there, Sora-chan," she used a closer honorific. I looked up and something in her expression looked off.

Guilty.

I put down my precious food slowly, thinking of a response. "I don't hate you or anything, Temari-san."

She waved a hand. "Just Temari, or Temari-chan." She sat with me, still looking remorseful.

"Like I said, I don't hate you. I might fear your younger brother, but not _you_."

"I understand the fear. But please, don't hate him, either. He's been through a lot."

My brow furrowed. I _definitely _feared Sabaku no Gaara. But did I hate him? _Could_ I hate him after the look I'd sen on his face? I didn't have the chance to answer that before a shockwave of pain wen through my thigh. I gasped and clenched my leg, trembling with the force it took to hold in a yell.

"Sora-chan?" Temari looked at me with alarm.

"I need to get to Konoha soon. I can send a messege, but I do actually need to get there in order to heal."

She nodded. "Hai." She turned around to speak with Baki.

I finished up my protein bar and let the energy flow. I stood, much less shaky now, and stepped with my left, uninjured leg. As expected, it was a little sore, but not painful. I braced myself for the next step. As soon as I picked up my leg, pain struck. My quads were tensed, so it was understandable. In order to ease that pain, I tried to get my foot back on the ground as fast as possible, in te process sending the shock of the stomp into my leg, causing more pain.

I really was _stupid _sometimes.

My leg collapsed under me, and I panicked for a split second. Adrenaline rushed through me, helping with the pain, until it left again. Temari noticed me and ran over to help, lifting me up and supporting me. I shifted my weight onto my good leg and leaned into her.

"Thanks," I told her, relief obvious in my voice.

She grinned. "No problem, Sora-chan."

"But how are you gonna get to Konoha with a dead leg and other injuries?" Kankuro pointed out.

"True," I sighed. I thought quickly. Konoha wasn't far from here. I didn't need anything super special in order to make it there. The pain wouldn't be _minimal_ per se, but she would make it to the hospital without further injury if I splinted my whole leg.

"Someone get me a stick as long as my leg, please. Thick enough for a splint," I asked.

"...What are you planning?" Kankuro was stupid sometimes, too.

"I'm making a splint, genius," I smirked at him. "For my whole leg. It should keep me stable enough to get to Konoha."

"Ah. It's a good thing we moved fast yesterday, huh?"

I nodded. "Hai. But we'll still need to move quickly."

"I can help you out. If you need it," Temari added.

"Maybe. We'll have to see how the splint works."

"Here," Baki returned with a long, straight branch. It was a little longer than my leg, but it would do. I pulled out a kunai and sawed my way through the wood, cutting off about three inches. Wordlessly, they watched in curiosity as I attached the branch to my thigh with a thick bandage. I wrapped it tight, almost too tight, and knotted the cloth then asked Temari to help with my ankle. She secured it as well, and helped me to my feet to try it out.

Sure enough, the stick absorbed most of the impact of steps and definitely reduced the pain. I glanced around at them. I knew I would regret it, but I forced myself to ask.

"So... where's Gaara-san?" I asked timidly. They all fell silent.

"He's gone up ahead. He will meet us at the gates of Konoha. He will not enter, he will not disturb anyone unnecessarily," Baki replied. I tried to mask my relief. It didn't work.

"Okay. Shall we keep moving? I _really_ don't wish to be a further hindrance."

"Yep! Lets go, Sora-chan!" Temari smirked, her eyes closed and she reminded me subtly of Izumi.

"Hai," and we leapt into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Was that a cliffhanger? i dun think so... _**

**thats ok. i doubt ill get any reviews anyways, so whatevs. although it would be NICE if i did. XP**

**hope everyone likes it! enjoy!**

******IF NO ONE REVIEWS ON ANY OF MY STORIES, I WONT UPDATE. NOT IF IT'S NOT APPRECIATED. SO IF U WANNA SEE MORE, REVIEW PLZ!**  



	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**A/N: **

**i am soooooooooo glad that this chapter came into existence. also, the only real reason is because of the review i got! yay! i automatically started writing as soon as i saw that (during science class xD). so thank you soooooo much!**

**thanks to:**

**StarRa3: for making me write once i got started. lol thx.**

**AverageBlonde: for "watching" me. XD**

**X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X: ur watching me as well; thx!**

**eFrosty: u too! i probably wont post these in the next chapter.**

**AND MOST OF MY THANKS GOES TO _xpaperlovex_**

**You're my new favorite! this chapter is dedicated to u cuz u were the first (and only, so far :P) to review! thank you sooooo much! ur review made my ENTIRE DAY. :DDD**

**phew! long A/N. on to the chapter! enjoy, everyone!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We reached the gates within an hour. Even with my injuries, I wasn't much of a dead weight as I thought I'd be. As the gates came into view, Gaara did as well. We stood against the wall and joined us angrily as we entered.

"S-Sukai-san!" Kotestu, a guard often posted with his best friend, Izumo, at the gates, jumped over his desk to where I was leaning against Temari. I smiled, happy that strength remained on my face.

"I'm alright. Fell out of a tree," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"…Okay. I'll take over the escort to the hotel. You go to the hospital," I protested, but he demanded. I sighed and relented to the chuunin.

"Fine. I'll check with you guys later. Or have someone check on you later, okay?" I slumped, mad that I couldn't even complete one mission by myself.

"Sure. Don't worry about us," Kankuro waved Temari over to follow him following Gaara following Kotetsu. Temari hesitated, waving at me and smiling. I waved back and turned to Baki, who hadn't moved.

"I'll help you to the hospital. It's the least I can do," he looked guiltily at me.

"…If you want to. I actually wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Izumo-san. Would you say the same to Kotetsu-san for me?" I turned to the remaining chuunin, bowing to him respectfully.

"Of course, Sukai-san. Get well," he bowed as well.

"Thanks," I smiled casually.

"Lead the way, Sora-san," Baki gestured in front of us, offering his arm for support.

I took it and pointed in the direction of the Konoha Hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

We rounded the corner and Baki finally spoke.

"Why, Sora-san?"

"Why did I cover for Gaara-san?"

"Yes."

"A couple reasons." He looked at me expectantly.

"One, I don't really feel like starting a war. And judging by you, Temari, and Kankuro-san, this wasn't a Suna thing. Two, I'll be fine. There's no reason to hate Gaara-san or any of the rest of you for something beyond your control?"

He still looked guilty. "Thank you, Sora-san."

"No problem, Baki-san."

We reached the emergency area and I filled out the paperwork. I waited in a not-usually-this-empty area and waited. Baki said he needed to check up on his team and settle in, so I let him go to their hotel.

I waited patiently, not in any horrible pain, except a few random bouts. Although, I must have looked odd with a large sapling strapped to my leg when tey finally called my name.

"Sukai no Sora?"

I raised my hand. "Right here."

The nurse stared at me worriedly. "Sukai-san-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it looks," I winced as a wave of pain passed.

"Come on, dear, let's get you into a room."

I followed her to a white room and sat carefully on the bed. She took out a clipboard with my records on it and smiled.

"You're a mednin?"

"Yes, ma'am. Not very good, though."

"That's quite alright. Let's see how good you did. Lay back for me," she helped me lean into the pillow on the bed. She wove a few hand signs I recognized and a soft green glow lit her hand.

She ran her palm over my injured areas and I studied her. She was kind of old. But not so old that she was wise and all that. She was probably in her late 30's or 40's. Her dirty blonde hair was cropped short and had a few grey hairs sticking out. Her soft blue-grey eyes lingered on my thigh and her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Do you have any family, dear?"

"My adopted mother, Hyuga Tsuki. Is it that bad?"

"I want to keep you one night. That should give us a bit of time."

"Okay. I'm fine with it then," I sighed, giving in. It was hospital protocol for any underage person, even ninja, to be accompanied by a parent or guardian if they need to stay overnight. I hated to stay overnight here, unless it was because my medical jutsu was needed.

"I'll be right back. I'll send a messenger," she left, sliding the door closed behind her.

I thought about it, and figured I had enough chakra now. I flipped through the signs and ran my glowing hand over my injured leg. I grew frustrated when I realized it was getting infected. I sighed again and checked my ribs. They would take a while to heal. With medical ninjutsu that time would be shortened dramatically, but ribs are close to several vital organs, you don't mess with them.

I released my jutsu, not really wanting to make things worse.

"OH MY GOD! Sora!" Izumi rushed through the door.

"Eh?" I murmured confusedly.

"Hey! What happened, Sora!" Sunai rushed in as well.

"I fell out of a tree," I muttered sheepishly.

"Come on. None of us are believing that," Sony rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Tell us!"

"C'mon!"

"Yes, tell us Sora-chan," a quiet voice said from the doorway.

"N-Neji-kun!"

"Hn."

"Well, now I definitely can't tell you," I said matter-of-factly.

"So-ra!" Izumi growled. I immediately straightened up.

"Sorry! Okay, fine. I… came across one of my escorts. He almost killed me."

"…WHOA." Izumi was gaping.

"Stop it. You're creepy."

"Sora, you realize what could happen, right?" Sunai came into the conversation.

"Yeah, it could-"

"Start a war," Neji finished for me. I stayed silent.

"Sora-chan, you need to take better care of yourself."

I realized angrily that Izumi and Sunai had exited the room, Sony winking just a little on the way out. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sorry, Neji-kun," I muttered.

"Hn."

I sighed. "So how did your mission go?"

"Well. We are now preparing for the chuunin exams."

"Sweet! I think we will be too. Probably with you guys."

"Once you recover."

"I'll be fine!"

"Hn."

"I will be. There's a slight infection in my leg, and my ribs are going to take awhile to heal, but other than that I'm completely fine. In perfect health."

"Hn."

I exhaled exasperatedly. "You're frustrating."

"Hn."

"Say something. Your vocabulary is bigger than 'hn'."

"Aa."

Three… two… one… facepalm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hagane-san!" Sony and I ran through Izumi's house, passing her father, the ambassador to Suna, on our way.

"Be careful girls! Haru did… something…."

"Again?" we exclaimed in unison.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Just cover your faces!" he called as we headed toward the back door.

We did as he asked, although we had to do that anyway, on a regular basis. Izumi's back yard was typically comparable to the pits of Hell; there was always that much fire. If you knew Izumi, you knew that much. And you also knew one of her biggest annoyances.

Her older brother, Haru Hagane.

We entered carefully, unaware of what exactly was going on. A trail of bombs were going off, following two screaming voice.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SORRY? YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA MAKE UP FOR TWO MONTHS OF LOST WORK?" Izumi seemed to be following a terrified Haru.

Yeah, so bombs are pretty much Izumi's whole life.

Izumi probably had the biggest temper in Konoha. Heck, probably in Suna, too. Basically, if you get her pissed off…

It's not pleasant. And Haru did that almost every day. The only reason he was still alive- and still able to reproduce- was because Izumi loved him to death.

"Iz!" I called, waving carefully, avoiding the brace around my torso.

"Oh, hey guys!" she waved back; pausing in the frenzy to greet us, then resumed chasing poor Haru around the yard.

"C'mon, let's get out of the battle zone," Sunai led me to a random bench, which we had demanded Izumi put there for us while she destroyed something or tested new bombs.

I now had a healed leg, and a heavy brace around my abdomen, to support my healing ribs. It frustrated me a lot, because I was still unable to train. I was getting it off the next day, but still, the Chuunin Exams were fast approaching.

I let my eyes wander around the yard, following the half-fence that surrounded the large dirt area. Her house had a huge backyard, mostly due to the clearing of forest by Izumi, with three fences, closed off by the trees.

My eyes widened and I let our what I wanted to be a piercing shriek, but came out as more of a scared whimper.

"Um… Sora?" Sunai asked curiously, following my gaze.

I pointed a little.

"Sora? You okay?" Izumi halted close next to me.

I managed to squeak again.

She looked where I was looking, as well.

Gaara had entered the yard. And not only did he look unhappy, but a slight rustling could be heard. I recognized it as the sand in his gourd, mixing and melding with blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

He strode casually through a gate that I hadn't realized existed. His face was dispassionate, and I scooted back subconsciously. I hadn't realized that I feared him so much, but I wanted to stand up and run away.

"So… you're the one?" Izumi stood in front of me protectively, her guard-dog instincts kicking in. She stared him down, and odds were, she saw red.

"Yes," I also hadn't expected to hear him talk.

"Prepare to die, then," Izumi released the panther inside, and she disappeared, only to reappear in front of Gaara, and threw a punch at his neck. A wall of sand blocked it, and she launched into an indecipherable bout of furious kicks and hits. That wall of sand blocked them all. Gaara just stood there, emotionless, with his arms crossed.

Iz jumped back, one hand on the ground to steady herself. Gaara stole the opportunity to create a ball of sand and held it there, waiting for her to move.

"Wait…" I stared at her back, confused. She had blinked out of her panther state; that was… odd.

"A ball of sand…" She straightened up, looking kind of… dreamy.

"Iz! Snap out of it," Sunai exclaimed, stepping a few feet forward, afraid that it was a genjutsu. Which would have sucked, because Izumi can't get out of those.

But she looked back at us, kind of sad.

"Izumi…?" I forgot about Gaara, concerned for my best friend.

"I knew him… he protected me…"

"Wait. What?" Sunai was just as lost as me.

"In Suna… my best friend…"

"_WHAT_?" Sony and I exchanged shocked glances.

"It's true… We were really close…" her eyes flickered to my brace, then her glance went back to Gaara.

"…Then you tried to kill my best friend!" she charged him again, pulling a kunai.

"Hn," Gaara articulated, probably in confirmation.

They fought hard, for my sake even, but I tuned out. I had never heard of anyone from Sunagakure. Izumi hadn't ever told us.

I felt almost betrayed, but she had confided everything else about her life in us. But then, why hadn't she told us this? It might have just been a touchy subject….

Sunai tapped my shoulder urgently, snapping me out of my daze. I stared, seeing Izumi's right wrist trapped in sand. She was just staring at him, not particularly worried. She analyzed his face and saw something there, something that we couldn't see.

"Go ahead. Crush it. Again. It's not like I really care that much," she replied with a grim, almost-emotionless voice.

A sickening snap echoed in my ear. Izumi didn't scream. In fact, she probably didn't even notice, save for the noise. Most of the nerves in her wrist here completely severed, from the first time she'd broken it.

Wait. She said 'again.' When had he broken it before?

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Izumi!" I was healing her wrist once again, after yet another break. "How did this happen in the first place?" I asked, exasperated. This was the 36th time I'd fixed it. She had told me it had been broken before, and kept re-breaking, but I had no clue how._

_"Well, it was an accident. A friend… it wasn't on purpose. It got crushed."_

_"…Hm…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Was… was he the one…?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

"I think so," Sony answered my rhetorical question.

"…Huh. Small world."

"You made a promise, Gaara," Izumi stated at him as he set her away from himself, turning away. I had a feeling that he remembered that detail already.

"Gaara? Where did you go?" I heard an older male voice outside the fence.

I barely knew him, but I jumped up and over to the gate and let Kankuro into the backyard.

"Kankuro-san!" I greeted, relief evident in my voice.

"Sora-san…" he looked around.

"Oh, Kankuro-san, these are my two best friends! This is Kyuuma Sunai and Kumouri Izumi," I gestured to them.

"Hello," his brow furrowed. "Wait…. Kumouri… that name sounds familiar…."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Gaara, stop glaring at him," Izumi sighed at the stoic boy.

"Ah!" Kankuro snapped his fingers. "Izumi Kumouri! You're afraid of puppets!"

I thought that was the most bizarre analogy I'd heard in a while, but Izumi was shocked.

"Kankuro… Kankuro…" I could see the gears spinning in her brain, when they suddenly came to a halt.

"Oh. You," she squeaked meekly. _Wait, what? _I snapped my head at her, surprised. _Afraid of puppets? Seriously?_

"Shut up Kankuro," Gaara stepped in.

Okay. So Izumi, with a broken wrist, stood in front of Sunai, between her and Gaara. Gaara stood in front of her, between her and Kankuro (and his puppets). And Kankuro's previous smirk was fading fast at the silent threat. Haru and I watched.

And just when I thought the situation couldn't get any more interesting, and bizarre, Temari entered the scene.

"Kankuro, I can't find him. Maybe we should ask Ba-" She stared at us. "Um…."

"Pretty much," I grumbled.

"Sora-chan? What is going on?" she asked, completely lost.

"I have no clue."

"Thank you. Helpful."

"Yeah, sorry. Izumi, come over here, I'll heal your wrist… again…"

"Izumi? Broken wrist…?" Temari caught on faster than her brother.

"Temari…" Izumi thought, and then winced as I began to heal her injury.

"What's going on out here? It's not a common thing for explosions to stop-" Izumi's father came outside, and I had to agree with him. He could have made a decent genin.

"Hagane-san?" Temari exclaimed.

"Temari-san! And your brothers, too! What a surprise!" he switched into full-blown diplomat mode. He came over to us and shook her hand.

"Wait… if it's you, then…" Izumi finally figured it all out.

"Everyone… from Suna…. Wait, Sora… Is this the team you escorted?" she started on me. I looked to Sony for help, and she shrugged. It easily said 'You're on your own.'

Yeah. Now the situation was as weird as it could get.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**As always, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mei sensei

**A/N: so, xpaperlovex reviewed again. YAY go you! lolz im tired...**

**so, thnx to everyone who favorited/alerted me! i appreciate it! **

**i wrote this in the car today. thats why i feel icky now. no motion/long car ride/multi-tasking for me, thanks! im full...**

**also: i put a picture of Sora, as well as Team 13 (izumi, sora, and sunai) on my profile page. if u read any of my other stories (except my Death Note fic, :C sry) there are pics of those characters, as well (Touhi from FMA, and Kougenachi from Bleach). basically, enjoy it all! and go to my friends' pages on dA as well!**

**sorry, kind of a commercial-type A/N.**

**LOL hope u enjoy this chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sora?" Izumi pressed.

"Ehehe…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sora…" she clenched her fists, and they faintly twitched toward one of her pockets. I flinched.

"Um… hey, Iz… issue at hand…" I told her, trying to steer her away from me.

It worked. She straightened and turned toward the Sand Siblings, particularly Gaara.

"Why are you here?"

"Chuunin Exams," Kankuro shrugged easily, obviously unaware of Izumi's killer intent that was steaming off of her almost visibly.

"I see," she replied.

"Izumi," Gaara murmured almost inaudibly to Izumi.

"Eh?" she looked at him.

"Calm down."

She blew her bangs away. "Tch. Fine."

"We're going," he announced to all of us. I almost nodded, but decided not to.

"Bye, Sora-chan, Izumi-chan!" Temari called back at us, then paused when she realized she didn't know Sony's name.

"Sunai Kyuuma," Sony smiled warmly.

Temari nodded, returning the smile. "See you soon, Team 13!" she waved and followed her brothers out of the yard.

An awkward silence followed them as Izumi gazed at where they had been and I was still frozen in a lot of emotions, and Sony was watching us warily. Izumi slowly stuck her hand in her pocket and drew out a large needle bomb. I yelped and leaped behind an overturned picnic table for cover, along with Sunai; we'd learned these reflexes long ago.

An unnaturally hot tower of flames shot up and I knew this was an excellent reflection of Izumi's feelings at the moment. I had no clue what those feelings were, but I knew she was hurting some way or another.

As the fire died down, I risked peeking my eyes over the wood of the table. I regretted it. Izumi Kumouri, in all her extreme-fire-natured-chakra glory, was glaring at me like I had suddenly turned into Haru, ten million times over, plus one.

I feared not just for my life, but I assumed my body would no longer exist after she was done with me.

"Sora…" she said my name in a tone that dripped malice and dripped fury.

"Shit," I spat under my breath. I was in for a rough interview.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood in terror.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a bead of sweat built on my temple and slid down my tensed cheek toward my chin. It gathered there and fell to the ground defeatedly, silently. It took a second; no, not even that. But it was an eternity. I was cornered.

"Now, Izumi…" I said, trembling. "Let's think about this…."

"No. Let's not," Izumi replied in a growl.

"I _did _tell you!"

"Not enough."

"Well, _so-rry!_ I was about to get _killed!_ I don't particularly _like _reliving near-death experiences!" I crossed my arms defiantly.

Sony rolled her eyes at the dramatic scene, shifting into a more comfortable position to watch. I resisted the urge to glare at her, instead keeping my attention on Izumi's murderous intent.

"_Well…_" I started, without intention to actually tell her what had happened.

"Continue," she replied with a sneer.

"See, I don't know why he let me go… it could have been 'cause I said your name, could have been 'cause he thought I was _dead,_" I speculated.

"Wait… he actually 'killed' you?" she held up quotations with her two first fingers.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Weird…" she turned away, and I visibly relaxed, happy to be free from my impending doom.

_Wait._

"Izumi, are you okay?" Sony and I said worriedly, in unison. _Izumi never lets anyone go. Even us. Something's definitely wrong._

"Yeah, of course!" she turned around with a smile on her face. If we didn't know her so well, we would have bought it. But we knew that, somewhere underneath that almost-genuine smile, she was guilty down deep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So when do the Exams actually start?" I asked my sensei. Her pink eyes gleamed with pride and we tried our best not to get creeped out.

"Approximately two days from today," she replied happily. "If you're all applying, that is."

We rolled our eyes at her. "Jeez, Mei-sensei, you know us better than _that_," Izumi protested.

"Of course, I do! Shall we train in preparation, then?" she asked excitedly. Without waiting for an answer, she kicked her black sandals at me, the "weakest" and I blocked with my two crossed forearms in front of my face. The force of the chakra-infused kick sent me flying a little, and I flipped myself upright before dragging myself across the dirt, using chakra in my fingers to slow my momentum.

"I'll get you for that!" Izumi yelled playfully at her and they launched into a set of high-speed kicks that I'd given up trying to follow _long _ago.

"Iz! Le me try!" Sunai took and opening from Izumi and together they managed to shove Mei-sensei against a tree. I was waiting for them.

"Hup!" I released my breath as I tried to backhand her face, which she dodged. Mei stuck her feet to the base of the tree and pushed off, forcing Sunai, Izumi, and myself to separate into the forest around the training ground.

"Shit. She got us," I growled.

"Found you!" Mei launched kunai at me and I found I was too close to dodge completely. I moved a little, so the three knives embedded in my shoulder. I winced a little, prying them from my skin.

"I won't give you time to heal!" Mei sprung at me and I blocked her punches, never having enough time to strike back.

"Faster, Sora!" she urged.

"I'm trying, damn it!" I yelled back.

I blocked her fist with my forearm and her knee with my elbow and went for an uppercut. It hit her just under her ribs and she coughed a little water. I smirked.

"Just kidding," I heard a voice behind me. I whipped my head around to Mei and jumped back, dodging the log as it fell to the dirt.

"I really hate you, sometimes," I said miserably.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oi, Mei!" we looked up to see Sunai suspended from a tree branch. "My turn."

"You bet!" Mei smiled and leapt up to her.

"Sunai! I was just beginning to win!" I whined.

"Stop complaining!"

"Mleh!"

"Shut-UGH!" Mei took advantage of a gap in Sony's defense and took a knee to the ribs.

"Sony!" I called after her, jumping through the trees toward where she fell.

"One down!" Mei yelled to me.

"What-freaking-ever!" I yelled back.

"S-Sora, watch out," Sunai coughed. I looked back just as a red and black flash appeared to block a powerful kick.

"Not today!" Izumi pushed away Mei's limb.

"Thanks Iz!" I shouted back at her.

"Yeah! Go, Sora!"

"Way ahead of you!"

I did my hand seals before I landed, and started the green flow around Sunai's abdomen. She only had two cracked ribs, thankfully.

"She'll be alright!" I informed Izumi.

"Good!"

I finished healing Sunai. "No more fighting, Sony. Not until I clear you."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Alright, I'll bandage you, then I'm going to help Iz."

"Okay." I wrapped white cloth firmly around her chest and leaned her against a tree.

"Bye!" I waved.

"Izumi!" I yelled, making her aware of my presence.

"Alright!"

She blocked about a million kicks, and I knew she was getting exhausted. She blocked a kick and unfolded her arms, sending Mei back a few feet. I saw my opening and took it, my chakra already in place.

"Explode!" I shouted, and standard paper bomb exploded a few feet back.

"Sora!" I heard Iz behind me, a few branches back. She threw a few needles to me, and I plucked them out of the tree branch with a smirk on my lips.

_Hell yes._

I charged a needle with chakra and sent it toward where Mei's presence remained.

"Explode!" I yelled as I ran away.

A wall of fire surrounded Mei's chakra signature and I knew that was the end of that. Izumi's needle bombs are the end, no matter the situation.

"Clever, Iz," I smiled at her.

"How's Sony?"

"She's fine. I'll need to check my work at the hospital. I'm not a great mednin quite yet."

"Sounds good," she remained crouched, as did I. We never knew what was happening with Mei-sensei.

"I'm done," Mei staggered out of the cloud of black smoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Iz smiled sheepishly.

"No, your not," Mei and I replied in unison. Mei tried to laugh, but fell into a coughing fit before it could happen.

"Mei-sensei!" I jumped forward, catching her and laying her on the ground. I started the green glow and mixed my chakra with the smoke in her lungs, then eliminated it, destroying the traces of ash.

"Iz, carry her. Let's check on Sony," I commanded.

"Yep," Izumi slung Mei's arms around her shoulder and followed me to Sony's tree.

When we got there, though, she was gone. I searched the training ground. Wiping sweat off my neck and forehead I pointed to the northwest.

"Team 11," I muttered, taking deep breaths.

"Take a break, c'mon," Mei replied quietly, trading my arm for the one around Izumi's shoulder.

"Okay," I slurred.

They carried me in the direction I'd gestured to, and sure enough, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten were standing around a terrified Sunai.

"Hey, guys," Izumi greeted happily.

"Hey, Izumi-chan!" Lee waved.

"What's up with her?" Tenten moved her hand at me.

"Tired," I managed to glare at her.

"Yeah, whatever," she turned away.

"Training?" Gai asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm."

"Let us join you!" Lee leaped at the opportunity.

"_No,_" Sunai and I automatically replied at the same time that Iz and Mei said "sure."

"Well, we were already training anyway. Let's all go home. It's almost lunchtime, anyway," Tenten reasoned.

I gave a thumbs-up. "Sounds good to me," I felt my head loll.

Izumi froze under my arm. "Put it away," she smacked the thumb.

"Cut me some slack," I whined.

"Here, I'll take her. We'll get home," I heard Neji's voice come in.

"No, I can walk," I slouched.

"Don't _even _try," Sunai and Tenten growled at me; the same reply, two completely different meanings.

Just as I went to tell them off, black danced across my eyes and I stumbled, falling. I landed against something hard and I opened my eyes to see a fuzzy Mei holding me up.

"Thanks," I managed to say to her, before the darkness danced again and I succumbed to its soft peacefulness.

XXXXXXXXXX

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Chuunin Exams

**A/N: HEY GUYS! lol this is a _really really loooong _chapter. sorry. there wasnt a good place to shop it in half. otherwise, i would have done so. plus, im sorry for the late update... fanfiction has been giving me the old shoulder lately... ugh. stupid internet. well, whateves!**

**are you glad i updated? i am too! id like you all to know that i stayed up till 4 AM transcribing this from episode 22 of Naruto. so ENJOY IT!**

**hahaha thnx to the viewers! we need more views! my Bleach story is getting better publicity than this one! :O**

**hahaha enjoy, everyone! xoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When I came around again, I realized that I was no longer outside. As I remained still, I noticed the squishy bed underneath me, as well as the warmth of the blankets covering me. I fluttered my eyes open, and the bright sun no longer burned my skin. I was in my bed, in my house, and it was nighttime.

I unwrapped the covers from around me and touched my warm feet to the cold floor. I shivered and stood up anyway. I felt my way to the threshold and flicked on the lights.

My room was unperturbed, and I noticed my boots by my bed. I rubbed my eyes. _Well, might as well find something to eat._

I found my way to the kitchen and found a tray of rice balls on the fridge. I grabbed two and chewed on ne as I kept searching. I found some leftover dinner stashed in the freezer, but I didn't make it; it would have been too much work and too noisy at this time of night. I settled for some packaged dango and some tea, sitting on the couch to eat my midnight snack.

In two days, I would be competing with the best genin on the continent to become a chuunin. I doubted I would make it this round, but I would get a good grasp on the competition if I tried; not that I really got a choice, regardless. If I were on Mei-sensei's team—the only kunoichi team in Konoha—I would compete no matter what. Either way, I want going to be the one to hold Sunai and Izumi back from becoming more powerful. I also had to be there to help their injuries.

I finished my thoughts and my food and stood up. The clock said it was about 11:20 PM, so I thought that Mom wouldn't mind if I took a shower. I grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. I soaked in the heat, and by the time I was done every sore spot in my muscles had either been soaked in therapeutic heat or had been unknotted with my chakra.

Completely relaxed, I headed back to my bedroom. I re-cleaned it, having nothing else to do. Once it was spotless, I yawned a little and decided that I could lie down until dawn, when Mei would demand we train all day. _Great, another beating. Why do _I _have to be the weak one?_

On that pleasant thought, I turned over and fell into sleep once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So-ra!" someone yelled in my ear. I turned over with a groan and subconsciously smacked someone in the face. I blinked and searching for the face.

"Ow…" Izumi rubbed her cheek a little.

"Sorry."

"No you're not, but whatever. C'mon, time to go," she seemed just as tired and miserable as me.

"I wish she would let us sleep in, at least," I stuffed my face back into the pillow.

"Not a chance. Besides, the Exams start tomorrow, so we can't afford to slack off.

"Ugh. Right," I sighed. I stood up and planted my feet on the floor. "Alright, go wait for me. I'll be out in two minutes flat."

"I'll time you," Iz smirked and left in blur. I sighed again in exasperation before getting dressed. Once I was finished, I ran a hairbrush through my hair and put it up in my signature bun, sliding in the poisonous chopsticks carefully.

"Alright, c'mon," I muttered to Izumi outside my door, my mouth full of my half-eaten breakfast.

"Hai," she nodded and led the way back to the training grounds.

"Mei-sensei, I brought Sora!"

"Sora, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," the pink-and-black-haired sensei smirked at her youngest student: me. Figures.

"'Ello. What are we doing?" I yawned.

"Sparring against each other."

I woke up quickly. "I PICK SUNAI!" I declared before I could get stuck with Iz and her insanely fast fire. Everyone blinked at me.

"O…kayy…" Sony articulated, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Go over there so we don't hit each other," Mei pointed away from where we were standing. "Good luck."

The sparring match went pretty well. I lost, of course, but I was getting better. By the end, everyone was tired and quite defeated.

"Ramen," we all panted together.

After a quick bowl of noodles, we dispersed. I went home to prepare for the exams tomorrow, while Izumi and Sunai went home as well. As I walked back to the Hyuga mansion, I started to fret. What kind of help would I be if I couldn't win against my own teammates? I felt useless. I was the mednin, but I had no official training or sensei. I had no chance of beating other genin in this exam.

"Iz and Sony do, though," I told myself. "I have to be there for them, even if I don't win."

That night, I ate dinner with my mom and cleaned my weapons in my dark room. I packed as many extra kunai and shuriken as possible and started on another medical pouch with sutures and medicine inside it.

"Are you worried?" I heard my mother at my door.

"A little," I replied almost silently, looking away from my pouches.

"Don't be. You're a strong girl, when you have confidence in yourself," Tsuki Hyuga came and sat beside me, sliding an arm around me.

"Okaa-san, when did you become a chuunin?"

"Oh, Aiji. I didn't become a chuunin until I was fifteen. You don't have to worry about a thing. No one will judge you even if you don't become a chuunin this time around."

"I _want _to, though."

"Of course, Aiji, I know. So do your best and know I love you either way," she smiled reassuringly at me and pecked my forehead before standing up ad going back to the kitchen to finish dishes.

"Alright, Okaa-san. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to a blinding light. I yawned a little and glanced at my alarm clock.

"Ugh, time to get up already. No sleeping in allowed, apparently," I grumbled miserably to myself and sat up.

I took a quick shower and slid on my clothes. I ate a good breakfast and headed out toward the academy, where registration was taking place.

"Sora! You finally got here!" Sunai waved me over to the courtyard, where she and a half-asleep Pyro were waiting for me.

"Yeah, yeah," I yawned. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, c'mon," she replied, pulling Izumi to her feet.

"When did you ever become a morning person?" I muttered.

"Since one of us has to be on time," she laughed. Izumi stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's go to the bathroom so I can splash my face with water," I sighed, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. We stopped at the bathroom around the corner and I rinsed my face with ice-cold water, drying it quickly.

"Alright, I'm awake now. Let's go," Izumi nearly dragged us to the third floor.

"…The lives of your squad members are in you're hands, so you'd better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls _don't belong here,_" someone was finishing a speech.

"We're just thinnin' out the herd; most of you won't make it anyway so you just go home and play with your _dolls_," someone else said just as we rounded the corner. As students of the number one feminist in Konoha, we were fuming before we even saw the culprits. All three of us were ready to march up to the boys when Sasuke Uchiha stepped in, flanked by his team.

"That's a real nice speech. Now step aside and let me through. And while you're at it, reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway," he told them in a bored tone. I reached out with my senses; he was right, there _was _a genjutsu in place. "We're going to the third floor."

Various mutters. "Well, well. You noticed the genjutsu, huh?" the second guy asked, a little impressed.

"Go ahead, tell them, Sakura. I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad, you must've seen the coming from a mile away."

"I… must have?" she thought about it. "Well, sure. Of course! I noticed right away. This is only the second floor."

"Yep!" Naruto blindly agreed.

The room swirled a little and I saw the door sign change from 200's to 300's in an instant. The other genin stared in awe and everyone else just smirked at their stupidity. I noticed Neji and his team among them, Tenten and Lee on the floor, wiping off fake bruises while everyone was distracted.

"Well, well, you noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with _this!_" the first perpetrator flew into a wide kick at Sasuke, whose leg came up to repel it.

Then both Izumi and Lee were holding their ankles, standing back-to-back. The room fell into more ooh's and ahh's and I rolled my eyes. The two bullies left in all the confusion.

"Oi, what happened to the plan?" Neji finally said something. "I thought you were the one that said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level."

"I know," Lee retorted, staring at someone with a raised fist, "but—"

"Never mind, it's over. Forget it," Tenten shook her head in disappointment.

Ignoring her, Lee bravely walked to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" I almost cracked up at his expression. He was giving the poor girl the same look he gave Sunai: a look of adoration and a creepy smile. Sakura just stared at him.

"Please be my girlfriend! I promise to protect you with my life," he lifted his thumb into that creepy 'nice guy pose' of Gai's. I drooped, not believing his bluntness.

"He's gonna get rejected," I mumbled to Sony and Izumi, who had returned to us after the confrontation.

"Yeah, I think so too," Sony groaned.

"Definitely. Not," Sakura replied, a little disgusted.

"Geez, she didn't have to be so harsh," I said to Izumi, who clearly cared about what was happening next.

"W-why?" Lee whined.

"Because you're weird," she told him. I glanced at Izumi, still a little mad at Sakura for being so cruel to the poor guy, and saw that she was about to strangle the pinkette. Naruto laughed at him, looking pretty pleased with himself. I saw Neji moving toward Sasuke, and I looked away from Izumi, giving her the freedom to attack and slaughter Sakura if she so pleased

"Hey you, over here," he said to Sasuke, who was watching Lee's rejection with a practiced emotionlessness on his face. He turned toward Neji. "What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke replied easily.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you, anyway?" Neji demanded without missing beat.

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"What was that?" Neji growled. I hurried over.

"Hey, Neji-kun, um, let's randomly go over here, okay? Bye Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" I laughed nervously and pulled Neji away from the other squads. I turned back to watch Sasuke go to his team and Sakura led them away toward the stairs.

"Wow, they probably think we're all freaks now," I laughed a little.

"Hello, Sora-chan."

"Hey, Neji-kun. Ready for the exams?"

"Sure. How about you?"

"Well…" I trailed off. "Anyway, what do you think of Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Just now. That was Sasuke Uchiha," I told him like it was obvious—which it was: Sasuke had the Uchiha crest on his back.

"Really?" Lee asked in wonderment.

"He's pretty bold. How gonna challenge him?" Tenten asked Neji sweetly, almost sarcastically.

"Hn," Neji closed his white eyes.

I rolled my own eyes. "Hey, Lee-kun!" I smiled.

"Hello, Sora-chan," he replied, still downtrodden.

"Look, Lee, don't worry about Sakura. She doesn't deserve you anyway," I tried to reassure him. But he looked distracted.

"Sora!" I turned to see Izumi and Sunai waving me back over to them.

"Oh, I have to go. Don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Hn," Neji grunted at me, already walking away.

"Bye, Sora-chan," Lee mumbled. I eyed him warily, not completely understanding him. Shrugging mentally, I ran back over to my squad members.

"Hey guys, let's follow Lee. I have a feeling he's about to do something stupid," Izumi commented quietly.

"Yeah, I agree," Sunai and I replied in unison.

"Okay, let's go," she started walking in Lee's wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you, with the attitude. Hold on."

I tried to stifle a snorted laugh at Lee's perception of Sasuke.

"Shut up, Sora! You'll give us away!" Sunai clapped a hand over my face.

"Sorry, sorry; it's just so accurate, y'know?" I quietly giggled.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but shush!"

"Fine."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"I want to fight. Right here, and right now."

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, that's what he just said," Izumi was about to laugh as well.

"Yes," Lee replied to Sasuke. He jumped off the balcony to the floor with Sasuke and his team. We came out a little in order to watch from a distance.

"My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for the challenger to give his own name first, right, Sasuke Uchiha?" I couldn't help it, I pumped my fist. _**Owned**_**, **_Sasuke!_

"So you know me," Sasuke said.

Lee took a bizarre stance I'd never seen before. "I challenge you. Everyone talks about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured _you_ would be a good test for me. And also…" Lee looked at Sakura, who shuddered. "Oh, Sakura! I love you!"

Sakura launched into a screaming rant about Lee's 'unnatural eyebrows' and 'horrible haircut.' I swear I blew a vein at her noise level.

"You are an angel. Mwah!" he blew kisses at her with a wink.

We watched the scene with unamused looks.

"They can't be serious," we said in sync.

"…You've heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you're challenging me? You must be even crazier than you look, if that's possible," I almost sighed in relief, knowing Sasuke _did _in fact have emotions. "You wanna know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you. The hard way."

"Bring it on," Lee took his taijutsu stance. The tension in the air was malleable.

"WAIT!" Naruto received varied stares. "I'll fight the bushy-brows guy, dattebayo."

"Hey, don't butt in…!" Sakura warned angrily.

"Don't worry, it'll take me five minutes, dattebayo."

"I don't want to fight you. Right now, the only one I wish to fight is Uchiha."

"Everyone's annoying me with this 'Sasuke, Sasuke' thing!" Naruto ran at Lee, going for a painfully obvious punch to his face. Lee flied his hand and pushed it away easily, not even looking up. After training with Lee and his team for our whole careers as ninja, we knew Lee was showing off. Also, we didn't blame him one bit for doing so. He was trying to get ahead of them while he could.

Naruto landed on his hands instinctively and went for a too-wide kick, which Lee easily dodged and countered with one of his signature moves.

"Konoha Wind Strike!" he sent Naruto spinning with his eyes closed. Although that wasn't much of an accomplishment, as inept as Naruto seemed to be. There was a dramatic silence.

"I will say this now: you cannot defeat me. That is because… I am the strongest of the Leaf genin right now," Lee announced confidently. I glanced at my friends. We knew better than most that Lee didn't believe that. He thought Neji was the best genin at the time. He considered himself Neji's eternal rival, but not the best of Konoha. What was he trying to pull?

Sasuke smirked. "Interesting. I accept," he said, like Lee had just challenged him. Sakura noticed the clock and I followed her gaze. It was about 2:30; we had to be checked in by 3:00.

"Don't, Sasuke-kun! We have less than 30 minutes to turn in our applications," she told Sasuke.

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes!" he replied and ran toward Lee. We watched as Lee analyzed him and made a decision. Where Sasuke's punch would have connected, there was just air. Lee kicked at him with his default move.

"Konoha Senpuu!" he called. Sasuke dodged and got caught by Lee's follow-up sweep. Sasuke moved to block with his forearms, and Lee confused us all by making a hand seal during his kick.

The ball of Lee's foot slammed into Sasuke's face, sending him back to Sakura, who called his name like any fangirl would. Both boys stood back up and faced each other, analyzing each other, and Sasuke's smirk widened.

"I guess I'll use this time to get used to them. I show you."

Sunai, Izumi, and I were all the way out of our hiding place by now, watching in excitement. _Lee_ had charged through _Sasuke._ Now Sasuke was pulling out a trump card before anything had even started. We leaned forward eagerly.

"Sharingan?" Sunai exclaimed, shocked completely. Izumi and I scrunched our brows and stared at Sasuke. He lifted his head and noticed the change in eye color.

He had red irises, with black tomoes swirling in the center.

Sasuke ran at Lee with chakra-induced speed and we all watched in anticipation for the next move. My team knew exactly what Lee was capable of, but the Sharingan could've been a hole in his defenses. The scene was almost in slow motion as Lee thrust his foot at Sasuke's face, sending him upward from his chin. Sakura gaped in shock.

"Yes, my moves are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu," Lee answered their silent question. Sasuke landed and they flew into sets of heavy kicks that I barely caught up with.

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto yell. I looked over the balcony to see him nestled into the wall, dirty.

"C'mon, guys, let's comfort Naruto," I jumped down without a reply.

"Naruto-san," I smiled from my crouch.

"Sora-san…" we looked at me confusedly.

"Hi. So, what are we doing?" Izumi landed next to me.

"I don't know," Sunai sighed in reply.

"We're helping Naruto-san. Then we will watch from a better seat," I told them matter-of-factly. They laughed a little and nodded, offering Naruto their hands. He grabbed them and hoisted himself up.

"Thanks, so—" he was cut off by a grunting noise coming from Sasuke. We looked to see him clutching his gut.

I whistled. "Ouch…"

"Yeah, felt that one before," Izumi replied nostalgically.

"Tell me about it," Sunai commented as well.

"Yes, my moves are just taijutsu," Lee announced. "Sasuke-kun," he flashed over behind Sasuke. "You may not be able to believe it right away, but…" Sasuke threw a backhand and missed. "I heard the Sharingan could see through ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. You can definitely deal with ninjutsu and genjutsu, which require hand seals and molding chakra. But hand-to-hand combat is a bit different."

"What do you mean," Sasuke demanded, more of a statement than a question.

"Even if you can see my movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine. In other words, there's no point if you can see it with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body."

Sasuke was getting pissed off. He started trembling with anger.

"Did you know there are genius-types and hard-working types among the strong?" Lee kept talking and Team 13 tensed. He was talking about…. "If your Sharingan is a genius-type that carries the blood of the Uchiha," Sasuke finally started running at Lee, "then I am the hard-working type who improved his taijutsu."

Lee kept talking while Sasuke threw punch after punch. I knew who he was comparing the situation to, and I felt just a little bit guilty. Sasuke kept missing Lee. Suddenly, Lee kicked Sasuke up into the air by the gut. Sasuke was in slow motion for a little bit, floating in mid-air. Lee disappeared and reappeared underneath Sasuke, who looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Shadow Dance…" Sasuke muttered.

"I will prove to you with this move," Lee continued, "that hard work surpasses genius." Lee's bandages on his arms released and stayed floating with the pair. "I win!"

We all sat without breathing to watch the scene. What would happen next?

My question was answered when a pinwheel stuck Lee's arm bandage to the wall. We turned toward the source, and stared in surprise.

"That's—" Izumi started.

"Stop right there, Lee!" a red turtle with a blue Konoha hitai-ate growled at Lee. Lee did as he was told and somersaulted down to the turtle. Sasuke fell, caught by Sakura. I whipped my head back to Lee across the room, where he was now bowing to the new guest. Naruto kept staring at Sasuke, probably wondering about a million things right then.

"You… were watching?" Lee asked Ningame.

"Lee, that move is forbidden," the ninja turtle grunted.

"Sorry, I got carried away…" Lee murmured, clearly not meaning it. Yet.

The turtle looked at him.

Lee started rattling off random excuses that none of us believed would work, and I turned back to Naruto, who was still staring at the turtle like he'd never seen one before. He blinked at it for a few seconds before running to Sakura.

"That's a turtle, right? Right?" he asked her.

"Its pretty obvious that it is!" he yelled at him. I was beginning to like her less and less. I was remembering why I hadn't been her friend at the academy.

"So, so, a turtle can become a sensei too, right?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Baka! Did you think those excuses would work?" the turtle growled at Lee.

"Um, scary turtle!" I squeaked to Izumi.

"Ssh, this is getting good," she watched intently.

"You should know very well what it means for a ninja to expose his move."

"Sir," Lee sounded put out.

"Are you prepared to face the consequences?" the turtle asked in a softer tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Gai-sensei, please take care of the rest!" the turtle called.

Smoke exploded on top of the turtle's red shell. Gai came from within it in a pose I never wanted to see again in my entire life if I could help it. At least not on a man.

"You guys are in the springtime of your youth, aren't you?" he declared. Team 7 screamed, with good reason, at Gai's appearance and resemblance to Lee.

"AAH! A WEIRDER GUY CAME OUT!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yo, Lee," Gai-sensei smiled, that creepy sparkle shining on his teeth.

"The same bowl haircut, and super-bushy eyebrows… It's the first time I've seen such a thing…" Naruto stuttered.

Lee cracked. "HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF GAI-SENSEI!"

"THE HELL I WON'T! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT TO SUCH WEIRD THINGS!" Naruto screamed back. Izumi was suddenly next to him, a hand squeezing the life out of his shoulder.

"You don't, Naruto. You just don't."

"Hey, Lee, cut it out," Gai waved them off.

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"You… little fool!" Gai punched the bajeebies out of poor Lee. Team 7, again not knowing how to react, screamed again. The mistake this time was doing it in Izumi's _ear_. She raised a lump on all three of their heads and, pleased with herself, casually walked back to us. We drooped a little and averted our eyes. _Wow…_

"Lee, you… you…" Gai kneeled next to Lee.

"Sensei!" tears poured form both of their eyes.

"Lee…"

"Sensei! I… I…"

"It's okay, Lee. Don't say any more."

"Sensei!" Lee ran to Gai-sensei and they embraced, like the awkward and lovable beings that they are. See, Lee and Gai have this gift of making every moment a creepy, funny, weird, and unpredictable one. A deep orange sunset over a clear blue beach appeared behind them, despite it being 2:45 in the afternoon, and despite there being a track outside the room.

"Yes, this is youth," Gai said.

"Sensei!" Lee cried.

"Oh my God," I fell over dramatically. "Burn me, Izumi. Kill me now."

"Sunai, that means you're killing me," Izumi told her.

"Wait, then who kills me?" Sony whined desperately.

"You're on your own there," I took a coffin pose.

"It's okay, Lee. It's normal to make mistakes when you're young," Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You're too kind, Sensei!"

Gai-sensei pointed toward the newfound climate change. "Now go! Run 100 laps into the sunset!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Lee looked ready to go.

They sparkled at each other.

"I changed my mind. Don't burn me, just slit my throat. It'd be much faster," I groaned.

"I'm with you there!" my teammates whipped out kunai.

"H-hey, wait! We weren't done talking yet!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you going to do about the Chuunin Exams? There isn't any time left!" Sakura demanded.

"What? Oh, yeah…" Gai finally acknowledged our presence. "Lee, I'm going to punish you for fighting and breaking a promise after the exam, okay?"

Lee saluted. "Hai!"

"Do 500 laps!" Gai took a disco pose.

"Hai!" Lee pumped his fist.

"Hey, Gai-sensei!" Izumi waved at the pair.

"Izumi-chan! How is Mei-san?" Gai grinned.

"Awesome! How 'bout you?"

"Splendid! The power of youth flows through me like never before!" he sparkled at us.

"You had to ask," I grumbled.

"When will you learn, Iz?" Sunai moaned.

He glanced at Team 7.

"AAH! He's looking at us!" Sakura yelled.

"You three! How about Kakashi-sensei? Is he well?" Gai-sensei asked.

We tried making frantic motions at the three to not answer, but evidently none got through.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"No…" we three could have cried in defeat.

"I don't just know him…" Gai began with a smile and a thoughtful look, "people call us eternal rivals."

"Like Hell, they do…" Sony, Iz, and I grumbled.

"That sounds so fake!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

"How dare you! Gai-sensei is—"

"It's alright, Lee. Don't say it out loud, show it in your attitude."

Then Gai-sensei was gone.

"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses," Gai told them from their backs. Even Team 13 was amazed. Gai, however odd, was a sight to behold. His speed was unmatched, even by Izumi. "Let me just tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"How's that? Gai-sensei's amazing, isn't he!" Lee shouted.

"Lee caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is," Gai grinned. "Lee and the rest of you should get to the classroom soon." He threw a lightning-fast kunai at the pinwheel still stuck in the wall, and wished Lee luck before leaving, along with his turtle.

"Sasuke-kun, let me say something before I go," Lee said after Gai had gone. "To be honest, I came here to test my skills. But I lied a while ago. The strongest of the Konoha genin is on my team. I entered this exam to defeat him. And you are one of my targets as well. Prepare yourself for the exam!" Lee left with a flourish, and left us to our nerves.

"Well, that was a… weird battle," Izumi was, of course, the first to regain composure.

"How well do you know those guys?" Sasuke asked us.

"Pretty well. Well enough that you won't get any secrets from us," Sunai challenged him with her glare and her stance.

"Tch. Whatever. C'mon, Sakura, Naruto," the two flanked him going up the stairs. "This exam is getting interesting."

As soon as they left, Sunai spoke. "He's right about a few things."

"Yeah, this exam is starting to freak me out. In a lot of ways," I glanced warily at where the fake sunset had been. When had it disappeared?

"We should go get signed in. C'mon guys," Izumi pulled us by the wrist toward the classroom on the third floor.

_The Chuunin Exams, huh? Bring it on._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kabuto

**A/N: 'ello! so, i was in a very post-y mood today. ive been having issues with fanfiction lately (.net) n idk why... anyone else? anyone? it just WOULD NOT let me post anything. :P**

**so, here it is! hope u like! oh. if you read this, please just review. you might as well. i dont actually care what you say, just say something, plz?**

**well, another long chappy-ter. hope you enjoy! please review! xoxoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh hi, Kakashi-sensei," I told the silver-haired jounin as we rounded the corner. He was looking back at the door to the classroom as we walked up.

"Hello, Team 13. So you guys came too, huh?"

"Yep!" Iz grinned.

"Well, good luck and all that," he pulled out the orange book I'd heard so much about.

"Yeah… ja ne!" Sunai hurried us toward the door and half-shoved us inside. I blinked a little and saw that all our old classmates were getting reacquainted. Rather tensely, might I add? I almost shivered at the thickness of the air.

"Oh great, it's the kunoichi team," someone said. I glared at the general group, daring whoever had commented to step forward. Ino stared down her nose at me and I held myself back from smashing in her too-good-for-you face.

"Hey, it's you guys," Kiba came over and waved at Sunai, his best friend. We ran over to them, well aware of the leering faces of the competition. Eyeing them warily, I scooted to Hinata.

"Hey, is it just me, or are they pissed off?" I asked a little shaky.

"Y-yes. They p-probably aren't very happy with us…" we looked away from the large group.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Us rookies stick together. Even if we're not on good terms, we'll stand up for each other, right guys?" I asked the rest of my classmates.

"Sure," Izumi smiled at Hinata.

"I guess," Chouji shrugged and ate a few chips.

"See, Hinata-sama? We're all here for you!" I smiled. Before she could say anything in return, someone walked up behind me.

"You guys are the rookies, right? You might want to keep it down a little."

I turned to see a boy with grey hair and round glasses, wearing a Konoha headband and a purple getup. I didn't recognize him at all, but he seemed much older than me so I remained unsuspicious of him.

"Um, yeah," Sunai stepped forth, leading our silent group. "Who are you?"

"I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. This isn't a class field trip," he replied.

"You didn't answer my question," Sunai's voice was getting dangerously low. I backed up a few steps, bringing Hinata with me.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto," he replied easily. "But really, look around you." We did, and everyone else, namely Naruto, finally noticed the angry stares of the other genin. "You've made quite an impression."

I had to admit, the foreign ninja in the room were incredibly intimidating. I shuddered at the thought of some of these people fighting me, and instantaneously wanted to leave. I saw Neji, Lee, Tenten, and a few other people I'd seen around the village sitting in this room. I also noticed Gaara and his siblings, which made me look away. Other teams, less terrifying than Gaara but still frightening, were giving us cold stares like we were an epidemic.

"This exam makes everyone tense," Kabuto was saying, "and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

"Uh-uh," Sakura muttered.

Kabuto closed his eyes. "You can't help it. I mean, how could you know; you're just _rookies._ You remind me of the old me."

"Kabuto, right?" Sunai seemed to be suspicious of the man. Izumi and I, knowing Sony's movements and ticks better than anyone, put up our guard and watched her carefully. "This isn't the first time you've taken the test?"

"No it's… my seventh," his embarrassment looked too forced, now that I was watching for it. My eyes narrowed. What could this guy be up to? Some kind of rookie trick?

"Huh?" Shikamaru grunted.

"You see, they're held twice a year, so this is my fourth year."

"That means you must know a lot about this exam!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kabuto replied.

"Wow, you must have a lot of information!" Naruto inferred.

"But he hasn't passed it," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," Kabuto rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch. Is the Chuunin Exam that hard? This is getting more troublesome…"

"Jeez, is it just me or is he in a worse mood than usual today?" I asked Izumi.

"Don't ask me!" she replied quietly back.

"Maybe I should give my dear underclassmen some info then…" Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out some orange-backed cards. Sunai flinched, then returned to a tense stance. "…With these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura wondered. I stared at the cards. What was _their_ purpose?

"Basically, it's a card with information burned into it using my chakra," Kabuto answered her. I've collected information on the exams for the past four years," He knelt on the floor. "There's about 200 cards total."

As Kabuto took a card off the top of his pile, I relaxed. He had given us the advantage—I really doubted he hadn't noticed our tenseness—by getting low and into a crouch. If he had done that, I didn't think he would be stupid enough to attack. He spun the card with one finger, and we stared curiously.

"It looks blank, but to get the information from it…"

"Wha are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I made it so you can't view it without my chakra. Like this," he made a hand seal and the card released its form. A map appeared in its surface, with a three-dimensional image of a chart on each country.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"The total number of participants in the exam per country and village. Let me ask: why do you think we take the exams together?" he looked up at us. No one answered.

"Well first, it's to strengthen bonds between villages. It's also to strengthen the villages Shinobi. That's what they say."

"That's what they say?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yes. The real reason is to regulate the number of shinobi coming from each village to try and keep the balance of power."

"Balance? Power?" Naruto looked completely lost. Which he probably was.

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked boredly.

"If they didn't do that, the weak countries would be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they check and restrain each other's prowess," Kabuto explained. I wondered idly how he knew so much, but stood so low on the rankings of Konoha.

As if reading my thoughts, Kabuto added, "That's… just my guess."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Are there any cards that contain detailed personal information?"

"Yes. Is there someone that interests you?"

"Yes," Sasuke glared.

"The information of this year's examinees are not perfect, but ive burned and saved them. They include the information about you twelve, as well. Tel me anything about the people who interest you. " Kabuto collected his cards and took one from the pile. "I'll look it up for you." I leaned forward in anticipation. Who did Sasuke want to know about?

"Gaara of Sunagakure, and Rock Lee of Konoha," the black-haired Uchiha replied shortly. I deflated. It figured that I already knew about both of them.

"Oh, you already know their names. Then it will take less time," Kabuto swiped his cards for a moment before showing us two from the stack. "Here they are."

"Show me."

"First, Rock Lee," Kabuto ran his chakra through the card. I tuned out of both briefings, leaning against a wall instead while I tried to ignore the other genin. Once, I peeked out from under my eyelid to glance a them, but I pinched it closed again once I saw the cold eyes. I was getting intimidated, and I didn't like it. I'd come in here with a meek enough outlook, I didn't need to get _more _psyched out. I was soon shocked back to the real world by a sudden yell, like a battle cry, from Naruto. I stared at him

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!" he declared bravely, finally acting like his usual self. I smiled to myself.

"It's about time," I muttered almost silently compared to the reaction from Ino and Sakura.

"That felt good," Naruto sighed and grinned that stupid grin that made me more confident myself. Sure, they were all better than me, but Hell, I was on the Kunoichi team of Konohagakure! Not only that, but I'd been trained by Yagamata Mei. Screw everyone else here!

I could have sworn the room literally froze over.

The cold stares turned frosty. The gritting of teeth turned to noises in the back of throats. Murmurs spread around the room. I saw even Gaara paying close attention to the situation. For the first time since stepping into the room, I feared for my life.

"'I'm not gonna lose to any of you'? You talk big," Kiba had a smile in his voice, covered by his hand.

'That moron. He just made everyone in here his enemy," I heard Shikamaru mumble. Sakuro started strangling Naruto, and trying idiotically to 'explain' the situation to the clearly unhappy genin in front of us. I watched them carefully, back on my guard. I saw Neji's team watching us as well, minus the hostile glares. I almost breathed a sigh of relief knowing they would help us if we got in trouble. Well, my team.

Then something started and I settled into a stance, searching. I saw Izumi, Sunai, and Sasuke do the same, while Kabuto pretended not to notice. Badly, too; he was an awful actor.

Kabuto dodged two flashing kunai, sliding back toward the wall where I was. I scooted away toward my team, watching cautiously. A genin, looking akin to a mummy or animal of some sort, appeared in front of him with a hand seal already in place. I glimpsed at his headband; Otogakure. We all watched with wide eyes as the foreign ninja went for a right hook on our village mate.

Kabuto easily dodged the quick blow, moving backwards. They stared at each other for a second. Then Kabuto's glasses snapped and crumbled to the floor and we gawked in confusion.

"I see. So that's the kind of attack it was," Kabuto removed his frames. Sasuke stepped up again, just as lost as the rest of us.

"What's going on? You definitely dodged it; why did your glasses…?"

"It must have hit his nose," Shikamaru reasoned, bored as usual. Then he smirked angrily. "That's what happens for trying to look cool."

Kabuto's eyes widened with a slight gasp. He fell to his knees and puked painfully on the floor in front of him. Instinctively, I ran over to him, followed by Sakura and Naruto. I braced his back while he settled down.

"Kabuto-niisan!" Naruto said.

"Kabuto-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked in a panicked tone.

I could feel two things from touching his back: one, he was fine. I wasn't sure what had happened but nothing in his body was wrong; it got me curious. Was he a mednin? And two, Kabuto was tense against my hand. I wasn't sure if it was a shy-away from the contact or just a remnant from the sudden puking, but Kabuto didn't want to be touching me. I respected that and removed my hand, my brow furrowed and thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered Sakura.

"Really?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You're not a good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running," the mummy one rumbled.

"Write this on your card," the one who had thrown the kunai spoke up from the mummy's right, "the team from Otogakure will definitely become chuunin." A tense, cautious silence followed his declaration and both sides barely blinked.

I sensed the sudden presence right before anything happened. I almost fell over from the shock.

A steam explosion went off in the front of the room, surprising everyone. As it dissipated, several people appeared in matching uniforms with one man in the center with two thick scars on his face and a bandana. The whole room turned around to face the group, thoroughly distracted from the earlier conflict.

"Holy shit, do surprises ever _stop _in this thing?" Izumi panted loudly. I chuckled in agreement.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the man smirked and I got a sadistic vibe off him. "I am the first proctor for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

I kept staring. "Holy shit. Izumi, Sunai, save me! He means business!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Exam

**A/N: hallo! hope u liked the last two LOOOOOONG chapters! i dont, considering their just what's in the anime. but whatevs. this one is too, but not as bad, k?**

**bear with me: the second exam is much better. just got done with Spring Break! yay!**

**GUYS. I HAVE 4 REVIEWS. lol i should be less than proud about that, but...**

**well! thanks sooo much to halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever. ur ~awesome~! also, thanks to everyone for faving and alerting this story! it makes my day everytime i get and email form fanfiction. :)**

**Anyhoo, enjoy! and dont forget to review! xoxoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You three from the Hidden Sound! Don't think you can go and do whatever you want! Do you want us to fail you already?" Morino asked the creepy Sound people. The mummy boy made a bold move.

"I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is our first exam," he replied easily. The proctor smirked.

"This is a good chance to say this… you are not allowed to fight during this exam without permission from the examiners. And even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will be failed immediately. Am I understood?" he watched the room. I felt like I was supposed to be trembling, cowering in fear. But I couldn't bring myself to do it; that would only bring more attention to myself.

"Heh. This exam seems so soft and easy," the second boy from the sound told Morino. The men behind the examiner grinned and laughed in anticipation. For the first time, I did tremble. I was going to be chewed up and spit out without any mercy whatsoever.

"We will now begin the first part of the Chuunin Exams," Morino announced. "Turn in your applications. Also, take a number card and sit where the number tells you. Then we will pass out papers for the written exam."

I looked at him. _A written test?_ That's_ the first exam? There's something going on here…. What's hiding behind this test?_

"Written…" Naruto muttered. "Paper…. A WRITTEN TEST?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 24. That was my number: 24. I sat cautiously in my seat next to two perfect strangers and looked around. I was surrounded by foreign ninja, without permission to take them on as opponents if they attacked. I was tense, ready; what would happen next?

Izumi and Sunai were sitting somewhere that I couldn't see, and I began to panic a little. _Calm down Sora. It's just a test. You'll pass just fine, okay? So just take a deep breath and chill out._

A tap at the front of the room broke the anxious chatter around the room. I looked forward.

"The first exam has a few important rules. I won't listen to any questions, so listen carefully," Morino told us.

_No questions? That could be a clue… but probably not… this guy could just be mean…._

"First rule is that you'll be given 10 points from the start. The exam consists of ten questions and each is worth one point. This is a deduction-based test. If you miss one question, you lose one point. If you miss three questions, your points will be reduced to seven," he explained.

That made enough sense. Basically, you miss 10 and you fail the test.

"Second rule: the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

Now _that _didn't make sense.

"Wait! Your team's total points? What?" Sakura asked desperately. I didn't blame her; Naruto was most definitely going to fail this test. But… why separate everyone if they were scored together? That much was confusing.

"Shut up!" Morino said. "There is a reason for this. Now shut up and listen!" he declared. _Sir, yes sir. _"Now that you know, let's move on to te next rule." _Wait… what do we know?_

"If an examiner determines that you cheated or did something similar during the test, each action will cost two points." That was a weird way of phrasing the rule. Basically: 'if we catch you, you lose two points.' My brow scrunched. Of course, cheating was wrong on a test of this caliber. There were a lot of ways to fail the test.

"In other words, there will be people forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking will only hurt themselves," he advised us. There was a dramatic pause. "You are all trying to become Chuunin. If you are ninja, act like a first-rate one."

I thought about it. _Izumi should be fine, she drenches herself in shinobi studies on a regular basis so she can become the Kumouri leader. Sunai's a genius, so she should be fine too. So it's really me I have to worry about._ I clenched my fists together. I would pass this test, no matter what it took.

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail!" Morino smirked. I returned it. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

"What did you say?" Sakura whined. I rolled my eyes.

"The last problem will be given after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!" Morino proclaimed. Sounds of rustling papers filled the room as we all flipped over the tests in front of us. The tapping of pencils followed it as everyone wrote their names on their test. I took a deep breath and looked at the first question.

_A code, huh? Okay, I can work with that._ I stared at the letters. I guessed that the code _was _decipherable, but I could even come close to getting it. _What's with that? This doesn't make sense._ A frown set firmly on my face, I started on the next question.

_The parabola B represents the maximum throwing distance of the shuriken from an enemy ninja, A, at a height of seven meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken, and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning._

_What the Hell? This makes no sense! What, are they _trying _to make us cheat? _Wait. Is _that what they're trying to do? _ I thought. The strange phrasing of the rules, the idiotically difficult test, the watchful examiners… it all began to piece itself together. I looked at the clock. It was already fifteen minutes into the test, and not one question was answered on my exam. Bit my lip.

_The problem is that I have no means of getting the information that I need. The only one of us with stealthy powers is Sony, and I don't even know where she's sitting in relation to me. And if I look for her, I'll be suspected of cheating. What should I do?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"_What should we do if we're not allowed to talk to each other?" Izumi asked._

"_Should we have a…code or something?" I added, looking toward Mei-sensei._

"_You three are going to have to figure that stuff out yourself. I'm not allowed to give you that kind of information," she held up her hands at us. We nodded. Iz looked at Sony._

"_Well, you're probably the one who would be sending the code. So what now?" she asked._

"_We should do taps. They're recognizable to anyone, but even if an enemy notices you tapping, they don't know what you're saying," I pointed out._

"_True. Let's do that. So, one tap means L, two means M, three means N, and so on, okay?" Sunai said quietly, wary of anyone's presence._

_We nodded._

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a thud. I jumped a little at the sound. To my right, near Naruto, a kunai was sticking out of some guy's test. He stood up with beads of sweat dousing his forehead.

"Wh-what is this?"

"You screwed up five times. You fail," I recognized the reply coming from Kotetsu, the gatekeeper.

"What…?"

"You and your teammates: get out of here," Kotetsu told the boy. "Right now." Two others stood up, one of them a boy sitting next to me. They all left the room quietly, ashamed.

There were plenty of others who failed within ten minutes. I almost started trembling again when my surrounding examinees were kicked out.

_No. I have to stay focused. I still have my teammates. _I took a calming breath. _The problem here is that our code won't reach. There's so much tapping from the pencils that even if we were right behind each other we wouldn't be able to understand._

_Wait… if we're supposed to cheat, someone here has the correct answers!_

I glanced around_. Does that mean that there are Chuunin in here already? To feed us answers?_

I looked down at my paper. _This test is taking a lot of brainpower. If I could just find Izumi or Sunai, I could—_my train of thought came to a screeching halt when I realized that my test was different. The corner of the page was folded over.

_Did she…? She did! _I flipped over the page to reveal a message.

**Hey, it's Sunai. I found you as soon as we sat down.**

**I have all the answers. Sorry our code didn't work out; maybe we'll need it later. Get a move on; we only have a little time left until the tenth question. Iz already has the answers. Good luck and hang in there!**

**-Sony**

I smirked. The answers to each question were scribbled messily below Sunai's light-written note. It was barely readable, easily erasable. I glanced at the clock. _Sony was right; we're already halfway through the test._ I started flying through the answers, writing them clearly in the boxes. Once finished, I frantically erased the back, just in time for the final question.

"All right! I will now give the tenth question!" Morino scared me by speaking into the fragile silence. "Yes… but before that, there is one thing I must say. There will be a special rule for this question."

_A… what?_

The door creaked open. Kankuro stepped in, a proctor standing behind him.

"You're lucky," Morino smirked, "you're puppet show didn't have to go to waste." _Puppets? Don't get it…._ But Kankuro obviously did; his eyes narrowed. _Wait… when did he leave? I guess I missed it…._

"Oh well. Sit down," Morino sighed. Kankuro walked what was apparently a long distance—it took forever for him to get there—to his seat.

"I will now explain," Morino started. "This is a hopeless rule."

I stared. _Hopeless? But I…_

"First, you are all going to choose whether you want to take the tenth question or not," he declared.

_What? Whether we take it or not? Is he kidding? Why wouldn't we take it…? Jeez, if there's a trick behind this…. This is starting to get to me… what am I going to do if I can't take it…?_

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" I heard Temari from somewhere on my far right.

_What does Morino have up his sleeve now? _ I actually, finally, started trembling. Morino was watching us from he corner of his eye like a hawk, unblinking. His glare drove straight into my soul. I wanted to curl up in a ball and answer the question from there.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail," the examiner smiled evilly. "Your other teammates will fail along with you." Confused murmurs ran around the room. 'Of course we'll take it' and 'what's the meaning of this?' were among the questions asked.

_How is that hopeless? He said it was a hopeless rule._

"And here is the other rule," he closed his eyes. I started. Hadn't he said it was one rule? "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege of taking the Chuunin Exams forever!"

My eyes widened. _Forever? But I… I can't…_

_What if I fail? It would fail Sunai and Izumi too. None of us would ever be Chuunin, and we would die as Genin. I can't do that to them! I'm the weak link, the first target. I have no chance of getting the question right if it's as hard as the others on the test… I should give up now and save them. We can try again in six months, right? We should do that._

I bit my lip. _But I can't just back down _now_! Neji's here, and Naruto, and Kiba, and all the other rookies! We can't be the only rookies not to proceed to the next round! What should I do…?_

I was vaguely aware of Kiba's protest to Morino's rule. But I didn't listen. I kept my face cradled in my hands, all alone on a bench no longer occupied by anyone but me. I was also aware that Morino replied, but I missed it, too. It wasn't until the air became thick with tension that I looked up.

"Let's begin. Those who will not be answering the tenth question, raise your hands. We will confirm your numbers, then let you leave," the man said.

After a minute, someone left, taking his or her teammates with them.

_What do I do…?_

Soon enough, lots of people were gone. Two rows in front of me and one row behind were completely barren. I shook with indecision.

Naruto raised his hand.

_What? Doesn't he always say 'I won't ever give up' and all that? But wait… he wants to be Hokage… so that's why…. Maybe I _should_ give up f even Naruto—_

Then he slammed it back down on the desk, standing.

"SCREW YOU!" he yelled at Morino. "I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'll take the problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway! I'M NOT SCARED!" he proclaimed to the entire room. He sat back down, everyone watching him with new interest; I was no exception.

I smiled. _Naruto… thanks, Naruto. I needed someone to slap me in the face like that. I owe ya'._

"I will ask again. This is a choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance," the proctor replied.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my Nindo," Naruto retorted.

"Nice determination. Then… for the first exam, everyone here…"

_What's that question, bastard? I'll answer it, okay?_

"You all pass!"

My forehead hit the desk like a rock.

_You've got to be kidding. All the stress, all that work, and _this _is the last question?_ The noise was loud in the shocked silence.

"Wh-what's the meaning of that?" Sunai's voice finally rang in the room. "What about the tenth question?"

Morino Ibiki broke into a smile and laughed. "There was no such thing to begin with! You can call the two-choice question the tenth question," he chuckled.

"WAIT!" Izumi stood from her chair with a screech. "What about the other nine questions? Were they all just a _waste_?" she yelled angrily. _Calm down, Iz…_

Morino's smile faded. "No, they weren't. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. To test each individual's information gathering skills."

Izumi looked sheepish. "Oh, of course…"

_Huh? Did she not even get the purpose of the test?_

Morino segued into a full-blown explanation of the test to the idiots, which apparently included Izumi, so I tuned out. _I passed… I passed…_ I kept chanting to myself.

A loud noise woke me up from my daze. "Of course! It was so obvious! It would be weird _not _to notice it! Right, Hinata?" Naruto grinned like a moron. _Wow. He really hadn't had the slightest idea, huh?_

"But those who cheated like a fool failed, of course," Morino continued. He reached up to the knot on his bandana. He untied it and took it off.

"Why? Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields, information is congested in the lives of people!" he yelled. I covered my mouth. _Burns, and holes, living, frayed skin…. What kind of pain could he have endured? _Everyone got a nice look at Morino's baldhead until he put the cloth back over it.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this: getting incorrect information can cause great harm to your teammates and your village. So we made you all gather information in the form of cheating and kicked out the ones who were lacking in that area. That's what we went on.

"But… I still disagree with that last question…" I groaned, my chin still on the desk in front of me.

"The tenth question was the main question for the first exam," Morino replied.

"What do you mean?" Sunai urged.

""Let me explain," he put his hands in his pockets. "The tenth question was a take-or-not-take choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who didn't take it failed with their team. If you did take it, and failed, you would never take another Chuunin Exam forever."

We all watched him nervously.

"Let me give you an example. Let's say you are a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The enemy number, abilities, and protection are unknown. Also, there might be traps set up by the enemy. Now will you accept this mission or not?" he asked.

"Just because your life and the lives of your teammates are in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer…" he stared intensely at us, "is 'no.' There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation… _that _is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader! Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year and let their minds sway over an uncertain future…. Fools who carry only a light determination like that have no right to become Chuunin. _That _is what I believe," he finished—or so I thought. "I'm saying that you here that have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams ends now! I wish you luck," he _finally _ended his speech.

"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!" Naruto congratulated everyone, mostly himself.

_I did it…. Finally…._

Something sparked in my mind. _Damn it…._

Before anyone knew what was happening, a large banner was hiding Morino, and a weird looking woman was standing in front of it.

"EVERYBODY! There's no time to be happy! I am the second proctor, Mitarashi Anko!" she said. _I can tell…_ I drooped. The banner said, in white paint, what her name was without her having to tell us. _Jeez, she's just like Naruto. _"Let's go to the next exam! FOLLOW ME!" she pumped her fist in the air. Sweat built on my temple. _Please no… not another Mei…._ I knew Iz and Sony were thinking the same. Everyone gaped at her.

Morino peeked out from behind the banner. "Grasp the atmosphere."

Anko sagged, blushing in embarrassment. Mitarashi and Morino bickered a little; all I heard was Mitarashi saying, "I'm going to make more than half the teams fail in the next exam," and I froze.

"F-fail more than half?" I stammered.

"This will be fun," she said more quietly. "I'll explain the details tomorrow. We will meet somewhere else, so ask your Jounin senseis about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

Still pretty petrified, especially after sitting for an hour, I stood up shakily. I shuffled, numb, out of the room, where my teammates were waiting.

"You okay, Sora?" Izumi asked.

"No, I'm fine. My information intake is overheating a tad, that's all," I replied in a voice three octaves higher than my own.

"Yeah. Morino-san really likes to hear himself talk, huh?" she smiled.

"Yep. How 'bout you, Sony?"

"I'm worried about the test tomorrow. Let's hurry and ask Mei, alright?" she sped up. She honestly looked freaked out. Our brows furrowed, Izumi and I nodded and we all leapt away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R plz! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Exam and After

**A/N: hey guys! im sorry sorry i didnt update sooner. :( ive been _SOOOOO _brain dead, its not even funny. also, i will try to get one more chapter done before May 16th, cuz im going on vacation! yay for san diego! potentially (and hopefully) i will get a chapter out right after i get back. either way, thanks to:**

**everyone who reviewed (seriously, thanks SO MUCH. u guys are what makes me get through the day. no, seriously.)**

**also, thanks to "Christian." i really appreciate ur review, and it was really helpful. sorry u dont have an account, though. :( thanks!**

**also again: (more important) i finally did some research on items/people/culture of Japan and such. now i have proper terminology and stuff. so yeah. the thing is: i dont have a glossary-too lazy- so if ur confuse,d go to wikipedia OR japan-guide-dot-com. its amazing.**

**ONE MORE: how is it that i have almost 600 hits, but only 6 reviews? gosh, ppl. xP**

**ANYHOO. here's the eighth chappy-ter! enjoy! xoxoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mei stood ceremoniously straight, with a perfectly emotionless face, giving nothing away. "The second exam is located at the 'Forest of Death,' tomorrow morning."

I tilted my head. "Forest of Death… that sounds deadly." I turned to Iz, who was suppressing laughs and shaking her head at me.

Sony kept a solemn face. "Where is it?"

Mei pulled a small map stiffly out of her pouch, and pointed to a training ground I'd never noticed before. I looked up from the sketch.

"Mei-sensei, are you not allowed to tell us anymore details?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh," I sighed, and shrugged, glancing at Sunai.

"Sony," I asked quietly. "What do you think?"

She closed her eyes and thought with her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "There are probably various creatures in that forest, and I doubt they're friendly. We're also likely to be ambushed several times over so bring lots of weapons and trip wire."

We nodded. Sony moved her eyes to Iz. "Bring tons of bombs, Iz."

Izumi nodded rapidly. "Okay!" she grinned in excitement.

"Okay, we'll meet here tomorrow morning, all right?" our dear leader said.

"Hai!" we smiled. As I walked away toward the main street, I saw Mei smile sadly and look a bit nostalgic, but then she just walked away like nothing was wrong. I scrunched my brow, but left her be. I turned, alone, on my heel and headed for the market just off Main Street. I had to do some grocery shopping.

After sifting gently through a large variety of red and yellow tomatoes, I purchased all my food and started home. _Okaa-san wil be worried. I'm not usally out this late… plus, she doesn't know what happened at the exam._ My pace quickened.

I slipped off my shoes at the main door and padded swiftly through the mansion toward my house. I burst through the door.

"Okaa-san! I'm back!" I called into the house carefully.

"Oh, hello Sora," she smiled back from the kitchen, totally calm.

"Um, do you want to know how I did?" I asked tentatively, placing the bags of food on the table to start sorting.

"Neji came by. He said he knew you had things to do so he let me know what happened."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll have to thank him…"

"He also said something about a truce tomorrow…" okaa-san kept talking. "Where is it being held?"

"Somewhere called the 'Forest of Death,'" I replied casually, hoping to get some information on the place.

"Really? Anko-san must be in charge of this one…"

"How would you know that?" I asked in surprise.

"She's always wanted to put an exam in that forest. Be careful, dear," she didn't say any more.

"Okay. I really wonder what kind of place this is," I murmured to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXX

We lined up at the starting gate, ready for takeoff. Anko had briefed us on our exam, and we were ready to find our other scroll and move on to the next exam. Anko yelled the start of the test and we launched ourselves into the Forest of Death.

"All right, first order of business: password," Sunai told us as we searched for a shelter or another team. We thought about that, wondering what in the world we would need a password for; then it hit us. If someone tried to impersonate one of us, we wouldn't be able to tell.

"Like what, then?" I asked.

"Something we all know, like an inside joke," Izumi signaled us toward the ground. We hid out under a tree's roots, taking shelter from the exam.

"Well, this is a tad _awkward_, but we each have a respective guy, right? Someone we have a different kind of bond with?" I suggested. "Sony has Shikamaru-kun, and Iz, you have Gaara-san. And I have Neji-kun."

"That could work. So Sora, if you come across me after being separated, ask 'what is his name?" and I'll reply with 'Sabaku no Gaara.' We'll go like that for each one of us. Sounds good?" Sunai explained. We nodded.

"Alright. We still have tons of time; we should look for a heaven scroll," Izumi stood up.

"I suppose. I'll take a search. Neither of you do anything stupid, alright?" Sony disappeared wearing a stern expression.

"We should also think about food and stuff," I thought aloud. When I looked up, though, Izumi was gone. I jumped up.

"Iz?" I called.

"Right here! Sorry, went to the bathroom!" Iz waved at me from an area behind the tree. My eyes narrowed and I pulled three shuriken and a kunai, holding them ready. Izumi stopped in her tracks.

"What is his name?" I asked her.

"His name?" she asked, clearly confused. _Well that's that, then._

"Imposter!" I yelled, tossing the shuriken at her face. She smirked and vanished, appearing behind me in an instant, looking quite different.

"Who _is_ 'he'?" the girl asked. She was a little older than me, with long, dark brown hair tied into a thick ponytail on the top of her head. Her red eyes bored into my green ones and I subconsciously stepped forward. "You're a bit young for boyfriends."

"Who said they were boyfriends?" I shot back, staring over my shoulder at her. "Besides, where are my teammates?" I demanded.

"Well, the little stealth girl is probably fighting by now, and the fire bitch is probably dead. Which leaves… _you._" The girl lurched forward into a flashing run, and I barely dodged in time.

_She's fast. Damn, that's probably my biggest weakness._

She curved into a body arch, and her shins came down on my head. I fell to the ground and rolled when she tried to throw knives into me. I jumped up without my hands and ran toward the tree. Naturally, she followed, and I got just out of her range of vision. I made a clone and switched myself with a rock, hiding out in a branch while the girl chased an image. Satisfied, I flew through the trees, reaching out toward Izumi and Sunai. Sparks flew through my brain and I sighed in relief. I headed toward where they were both fighting back-to-back against a few clones and two boys.

"Guys!" I called, backing with them.

"What's his name," Sunai growled, her guard so solid that she was barely speaking right. _Well, fighting for her life could have done that, too._

"Shika-kun, and Gaara," I whispered almost silently.

"Okay, let's do it," Izumi panted.

Our teamwork was close to flawless. However, there's only so much you can do when you're outnumbered and outclassed. I was constantly kneeling next to one of my two best friends, healing them just enough so they could get up and fight again. The green glow was starting to falter whe I felt something hard strike my arm, dislocating my shoulder and drawing plenty of blood. I collapsed, trying to stop its flow.

"Sora!" Izumi yelled, then winced in pain as her own downed limbs failed. Sunai had already fainted, having taken huge blows to the head and chest. I tried to crawl over to the blonde-braided girl. But a sandaled foot stepped into my path.

"You're not goin' anywhere, girlies," one boy, large and muscular, rumbled down at me. I gritted my teeth. "Kunoichi can't go anywhere without a man. So we'll be takin' your scroll, thanks very much." He reached down to my pouch, secured to my hip, and collected the earth-colored scroll from within it.

My vision started getting hazy. "Next time… we'll get you... next time…" and that was all I remembered, aside from panicked screams from Izumi, begging my not to pass out on her, and the light dripping of blood from my arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh… where am… what happ… ugh…" I couldn't even get out one sentence, my insides were so screwed.

"You're alright, Sora-chan," I heard my okaa-san's voice echoing above my face, her breath warm and sweet on my face.

"Okay… what about Izumi and Sunai...?" I asked slowly.

"They're fine. Izumi recovered quickly, and Sunai's got a concussion, but you were the worst. You had chakra depletion beyond your limits and the wound in your arm got infected. Aside from that, you were already injured. So just lie back and relax, okay?" Okaa-san eased the blankets over my torso.

"What about… you know… everyone else?" I yawned.

"They had a preliminary exam right after you finished yours. The final exams will be in a little less than a month. I don't know the rest of the details."

"Arigato, Okaa-san," I smiled, my eyes still shut.

When she spoke again, I could hear the smile in her voice, too. "Get some rest. When you wake up, I'll have some dinner for you."

I nodded, quickly falling back into slumber.

When I woke up, I could smell the spice of Okaa-san's curry, and I almost melted into a pool on the bed. Wary of getting a head rush, I slipped out of bed. I found myself wearing a very old pair of black shorts—they went to about mid-thigh, they were so small—and a green tank top. I didn't mind, though, it was getting warm in the house. Getting a little dizzy, I glided my feet into slippers and hurried to the table.

Neji was there, by the way.

I froze in my tracks, then regained my composure and sat next to him awkwardly. My bare knees brushed his, and I felt heat rising in my neck.

"Good to see you're awake, Aiji. Here, have some dinner," my mother came in and set a hefty serving of rice and curry in front of me. I begged my stomach to stop doing flips and the decadent smell and said my thanks. I dug into the spicy food. Neji, probably having already eaten, sat and watched a bit while I wolfed down my food. I reminded myself that I hadn't eaten in almost four days and helped myself to more rice and some miso. After a little while, I felt much less hungry and put down my chopsticks.

"So how are you, Neji-kun?" I smiled happily.

"I'm fine," he grunted, clearly not fine, and drank some tea to hide his face.

"Uh-huh. So what happened at the prelims?" I asked, honestly curious.

He set down the teacup. "We were paired off to fight in front of everyone. Each person had a partner and they had to beat them or they would not progress."

"Oh, don't tell me…" I moaned. "Hinata-sama?"

He nodded, a little twitch of anger on his lips. "I won, of course."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the steaming tea of mine as well, sipping the sencha. "Of _course_ you did. Moving on from your over-large ego, what happened?"

All he did was grit his teeth.

Something you have to realize about Neji or you just _can't _understand him at all: he doesn't show his emotions unless he wants to. So when he grits his teeth or lashes out, he means it enough emotion that he can't control it.

"Main family branch family stuff?" I murmured quietly, hoping

Okaa-san didn't hear.

He didn't answer. "Right," I sighed.

I knew Neji was frustrated with the branch family. Long ago, I'd seen Neji's Otou-san in agony, done upon him by his own _brother. _I definitely shared Neji's anger at the main branch for their… _arrogance_, but I didn't hate them for it. That was the difference between me and Neji—and the _rest _of the branch family, for that matter: I didn't have the curse seal. When among the Hyugas, I stood out.

"Neji, maybe you should figure your own life out. You know, the way you _want _it to be," I suggested almost silently.

"No. You know as well as I do, my fate is set in stone. Nothing changes it, no matter how hard I try."

"Neji, who made that destiny? You, me, Hizashi-senpu…? Who?"* I demanded.

"Stop trying to convince me to deviate from my destiny. It won't work," he stood up. I couldn't see his face; it was shrouded in shadow.

"Neji…" I murmured worriedly.

"I'll see you around. Thank your mother for the dinner for me." His fists clenched, he padded out of the house, back to his lonely room.

I stared at the door long after he was gone. Why was he so determined to give up on his own life? What could I possibly say to him that wouldn't kill him inside? How could I possibly do for him now?

"You should go and talk to him. Just apologize to him for the time being," Okaa-san murmured, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I know I _should_, but that's not the question, is it?" I replied quietly.

"Just follow your gut, Aiji. Go on," she nudged me up. I fluttered a confused smile and stood, slowly going out the door. I hesitated when I got to Neji's door, not sure what to say.

Finally, I forced myself to knock. My gentle rapping would only be hearable by a ninja, that much I knew.

"Yes?" Neji opened the door.

"Um, hi. I want to say sorry," I avoided his gaze. "Your life is yours, not mine. I shouldn't butt in."

"That's all right, Sora-chan. I know you have good intentions. I'll see you tomorrow," Neji nodded a light bow and I returned it, turning away. Neji clearly didn't believe that I was sorry, and I wasn't really sorry, but that would work for now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R! see ya! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Lee's Condition

**A/N: just to let'cha know, this is a really boring chapter. like, REALLY boring. so yeah. dont judge me.**

**im on vacation in two weeks! yay! prepare yourselves, california ppl!**

**imma try to get one more chapter up, then one right after or during vacation. (final exam soon! who else is excited!)**

**thnx to reviewers, and do it again! lol enjoy the chapter xoxoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We'll try again next time, okay?" I reasoned with Izumi.

Of course, I should have known reasoning with _Izumi_ just doesn't work.

"We should be stronger than that, though!"

"Deal with it, Iz," Sunai sighed. "Next time, we'll kick ass with clan jutsu."

"You have a clan jutsu, Sony?" I asked curiously.

"You know this already," she replied with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Well, I know that when Mei-sensei gives me the okay, I'm going straight to the Kyuuma base to train with my Hakufu. And I know Iz wants to visit her mom and everyone at _her _base. What will you do Sora?" Sony turned to me.

I faltered. "I don't actually know… I guess I'll see what I can teach myself. Maybe I'll run into a Sukai sometime. We'll have to see."

"Well, we have to get Mei-sensei's approval first, so c'mon," Izumi ran off, full speed, toward the training ground. We lost her in a red and black blur.

"Iz!" I whined. "Alright, let's go."

Sunai and I followed Izumi to the training ground, where we worked until the end of the day. I thought about the preliminary rounds as the sun set. What was their purpose, anyway?

"They seem kind of rushed, don't you think? About the final rounds, I mean," Sunai echoed my thoughts exactly.

"I was just thinking that," Izumi muttered. "Why would we need to rush things like that?"

"I guess we'll find out eventually," I shrugged with a defeated sigh. "I don't see what we can do about it at this point."

"So do you guys know what happened?" Iz asked.

"Well, I know Neji had to fight Hinata. That must have been rough," I groaned.

"I think Naruto said he beat Kiba, and that he's fighting Neji in the final rounds," Sunai pondered aloud.

"_Naruto _beat _Kiba_?" I stared in disbelief.

"I know, right?"

"I know about Lee, too," Izumi put in sadly.

"What? What happened to Lee?" I demanded.

"He fought Gaara," she replied. She looked like she was about to say more, but I didn't see the need.

"I see," Sunai murmured.

"How is he?" I asked after a moment.

"No one's sure. Not good, he's been in and out of consciousness a lot. Mei's letting us take it easy, we should go see him tomorrow!" Izumi suggested excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Sunai and I agreed with haste.

"Okay!" Izumi perked up.

"Anyone else you know of?" I prompted.

"Sasuke beat some random guy, Shikamaru beat the sound girl, Gaara's girl teammate… what was her name?" Sunai bobbed up and down, trying to remember the name.

"Temari," I told her.

"Right! Temari beat Tenten, the mummy Sound guy beat Chouji, Shino beat the last Sound guy, and Gaara and Temari's teammate beat another random dude. Oh, Ino and Sakura knocked each other out, too."

"Wow. That was fast," I said bluntly.

"And now we're all injured. We're great," Izumi grumbled sarcastically. I agreed; we need so much improvement.

"Oh, c'mon Iz. We get a break, that can't be all that bad," I reasoned.

She grumbled something inaudible. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe we should get flowers," I suggested as we passed Ino's family's shop. We paused for a second in front of the store.

"Nah, he wouldn't want flowers from us," Izumi kept walking. He followed quickly. "Only from people like Sakura or Tenten or something."

"All right then, let's just get over there. Maybe we can catch him while he's awake," Sunai started rushing us. We sighed and started jogging toward the hospital.

We got there just as Sakura and Ino came running out of the building with a nurse.

"Guys," Sony hissed, stepping behind a tree. We followed suit, hiding to watch them.

"Is that… _Lee?" _Izumi whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, it must be," Sunai was baffled. I remained silent, watching Rock Lee.

His left arm and leg were in casts; but despite that, he was dripping sweat and doing one-armed, one-legged pushups outside the hospital.

We couldn't hear them, but Sakura, Ino, and the nurse were saying something to him; probably to stop this and go inside to rest. But we knew him better than that. He was probably trying to train, so that he could return to his training right after he got out.

His pushups got strained, and finally he passed out, falling to his chest.

"Lee!" Izumi rushed out before we could stop her. Sunai and I followed lightly.

"You girls stay with him, I'll get a stretcher," the nurse hurried off, back inside.

"Lee-san…" Sakura said quietly.

"You just don't know when to shut up," Iz started.

"take five," I added with a slight smile.

"and rest up, huh Lee?" Sunai finished with a chuckle.

"Do you guys know him that well?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I live in the Hyuga compound with Hinata and Neji, Rock Lee's teammate," I explained, sitting on the ground with the two girls.

"You live in the same compound?" Ino asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah. My mom is a Hyuga," I left out the adopted bit. Sakura seemed to get it though. "Were you guys there when this happened to Lee?"

They nodded. "It was terrifying… Gaara just… _crushed him,_" Sakura shivered. Izumi stood up.

"Can you guys make sure Lee's okay? I need to do something…" she looked at us meaningfully. I nodded up at her in understanding.

"Go ahead. We'll all take care of him," Sunai gestured toward Ino and Sakura as well as me and herself. Iz smiled her signature smile and disappeared, probably running at full speed toward Gaara's hotel.

"Girls!" the nurse came running outside, carrying a cloth stretcher.

"We're kunoichi, actually. But yes, he's all right," Sunai informed her. She seemed a bit uptight about it, and then her eyes caught Lee. She flew back into work and slid Lee onto the stretcher.

"Help, please," she barked at us. _Jeez, change in attitude much?_ I thought.

We carried Lee inside. We stood there in an awkward silence, unsure who would say something first.

"I'm sure Gaara had a reason," I murmured.

"For ending Lee's career as a shinobi? You know that was his _dream, _Sora," Sunai glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Worried about Lee?"

"Duh."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "No, I mean my mission and this too. I wonder what caused him to be like this," I said.

"Your mission?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah. I escorted Gaara and his team here," I nodded.

"By yourself?" Ino joined Sakura in amazement. I nodded frantically.

"Yeah, I know, I know! They only needed one because Gaara's so skilled."

"…So what happened?" Ino asked after a moment.

"W-well I, uh, kinda… ," I explained too fast for them to possibly keep up.

"Um, alright," Sakura looked at me strangely, like I was a fish in the desert.

"Anyway…" Sunai said uncomfortably.

"Girls, visiting hours are almost over," the nurse said through the door with a knock.

I went and opened the sliding door. "Would you mind if I looked at his arm and leg? I won't try to heal him, I just want to see the damage for myself," I half-begged. The nurse pursed her lips, and then nodded reluctantly.

"Arigato, Kango-san," I bowed a little and knelt next to Lee's bed.

His face was peaceful, with very small twitches and grimaces crossing it every once in a while. I concentrated my chakra to my hands and _very _gently placed them on his arm.

I could see that it was inoperable.

Bone fragments were scattered throughout his entire body, embedded in his nerves. Even with my hazy skills, I could see that much. I shifted to his left leg. It was much the same. The worst part was that bone fragments were _so close_ to his central nerves that he was lucky he hadn't been paralyzed for life.

"Sora?" Sunai murmured my name. I just released my jutsu and shook my head.

"Definitely not good," I whispered painfully.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Exam Begins

**A/N: hey guys! _so_ sorry i didnt keep my promise :( i went on vacation and when i came back, i decided to restart my Bleach fiction so i've been focused on that.**

**anyway, this is my tenth chapter! YAY! \:D/**

**thanks everyone who follows me and faves me! and especially my reviewers! enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The final exams were three days from now, and everyone was in a rush to set up their booth for the festival. It seemed to be a big deal, and I could remember when I would dress up in little kimonos and dance around the house. There was always delicious food and celebration surrounding the chuunin exams.

"Okaa-san, are you making sweet onigiris for the festival again this year?" I was feeling jumpy today, my injuries had finally healed enough for me to move freely. I still wasn't allowed on active duty, but I was healing quickly.

"Calm down, Aiji. Yes, yes, of course I'm making my famous onigiris again this year. I have _every _year since the dawn of time," Tsuki chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes at me. "So, who do you think will win?"

I stopped fidgeting. I had barely thought about it. "Well, I know Neji's fighting Naruto. Naruto is kind of an idiot, and barely passed the exam. But I don't know his true power considering he's gotten this far. I think that'll be a close battle," I thought aloud. "Shikamaru is a pure genius, but he's really lazy so again, I'm not sure. I don't know the power of Temari, or the sound shinobi either. Then Shino's got to fight Kankuro, and Kankuro is a dope. Shino will easily win that one. Then…" I numbered off my friends to see whom I was missing. "_Oh, _Gaara and Sasuke are fighting. I think _that'll_ be the best fight out of the entire exam. I think Sasuke will win, though, just because he has the willpower," I finished.

"So you think that Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and probably Shikamaru will proceed to the next rounds," Okaa-san summed up.

I nodded. "Naruto's great and all, but Neji's powers are _way _beyond average. And Naruto wouldn't get his weakness; that's not Naruto's style."

"He's a strange child."

"But a good one. Think of how much crap he went through as a little kid. And for _no good reason at all_," I emphasized my mother's fickle behavior.

"Come on, let's go grocery shopping."

"Hai," I stood up and padded to the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look, Okaa-san! They didn't have these last year!" I ran toward a booth of delicious-looking dumplings. My mouth watered.

"Two strawberry ones, please," I paid for my snack and handed the other to my mother.

"Sora-chan, I don't think—"

"Eat it, Okaa-san," I glared at her.

"Hai, hai…" she took a small bite of the treat.

"Look! Everyone's preparing for the exams! Let's go, Okaa-san!" I started running toward the arena at full speed, wondering where in the world I'd gotten my energy.

It was incredibly crowded inside the stadium. The contestants were standing in the middle, except for Sasuke, Naruto, and Dosu, the sound dude. Naruto and Sasuke would probably show up late, but Dosu… where was he?

"Sora, do you see any seats?" Okaa-san asked over the shouts around the arena.

"Um…" I searched the area. "There! Next to Kiba-kun and Hinata!" I waved at them and they waved us over. We sat down.

"A-are Sunai-san and Izumi-san c-coming?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I know about Iz, but not Sony. She's been training like crazy lately so I wouldn't know," I shrugged.

"She said she'd be late," Kiba imformed us. "She hopes to make it by Sasuke and Gaara's match," he smirked smugly.

"Tch, he knows more about our team than we do," Izumi grunted behind me.

"AAH!" I jerked back, slamming into Hinata. She fell into her seat, rubbing her nose, and I sat next to her in mine with alarm.

"Gomen, gomen," I kept saying. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, look, it's Naruto," Izumi stated matter-of-factly.

"But he's not here ye—" I stopped myself as Naruto, followed closely by thousands of cattle, burst into the arena and fell to the ground. I drooped. "Wow. He hasn't changed as much as I thought he might."

"Eh. You never know," Iz shrugged, yawning.

"You're so lazy," I commented.

"Shut up if you like that shirt you're wearing," she shot back without glancing at me. I looked at my light blue kimono-style shirt as if I were making sure it was still there. Seeing it was, I scooted a little further away from the pyro.

"We will now begin the final Chuunin Exam!" the proctor, someone with a senbon in his teeth and a bandanna like Izumi's around his head, shouted and the arena went almost silent. "Naruto and Neji, stay here. Everyone else, go to the observation area."

I sighed, wishing I were down on the dirt with everyone. I'd graduated with Naruto, Shikamaru, and I'd grown up with Neji. I wanted to be part of the excitement, too.

Okaa-san, silently absorbing the scene until then, nudged me. "Aiji; look, you'll be down there soon," she smiled down to where the others were heading toward a staircase under the arena wall.

I nodded. "Soon." We sat back to watch Neji and Naruto's fight.

It was painful to hear Neji's family's story again. It was worse when Naruto seemed so nonchalant about changing it, however hopeful I might have been. I wanted him to change the setup at the Hyuga mansion, but at the same time I knew it never would. When Neji removed his hitai-ate, I realized that unless the curse mark disappeared, the curse within the Hyuga clan would never disappear.

It hurt to know that, too.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. _If I'm going to be morbid and meek, I should do it later. This is already turning into an awesome fight; I don't want to miss it._

Izumi was on the edge of her seat, watching with amused and reserved eyes. She knew about all of Neji's family's troubles—all too well, considering the fact that the Kumouris were pretty much the opposite of the Hyugas—and despised them for the stupid mark. She must have agreed with me, though, when thinking that this was an amazing fight.

Hinata started coughing heavily, and I furrowed my brow at her with my full attention. She retracted her hand, now covered in blood. My eyes widened.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" I asked.

"You must still be injured from your fight with Neji," Kiba growled, eyeing me.

I sighed. "Okay, c'mon. We need to lay you down."

They nodded. We stood and Kiba carried Hinata bridal-style. We placed her flat-backed on the floor above the stands, and I started the green chakra flowing into my hands.

"Aiji?" someone said.

"Okaa-san," I greeted, not looking up and putting my hands over Hinata's heart.

"Is she okay, Sora?" my mother asked carefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Hinata-sama is fine, I promise." Even as I reassured her, my chakra was unstable. I could see the green chakra wavering with each even breath I took. Hinata had passed out, and she had a fever. Her heart wasn't working easily, and I worked to put her tissues back into their proper places.

Hot chakra reached my face.

I blinked, rewetting my eyes, and looked briefly back at the fight. Red, visible chakra was swirling around Naruto, suspending rocks and other objects. Neji was baffled as much as the rest of us, watching with wide eyes. I wiped sweat from my hairline and turned back to Hinata.

"I'm struggling," I finally admitted. "I'm still recovering from the second exam."

"Let me help," a new voice suggested.

My head whipped around, glaring, expecting to see a pervert who wanted to touch Hinata's chest. I was shocked and my neck turned red when I found an ANBU mask looking back at me. It was reminiscent of a teddy bear, with red marks on it. He was wearing a black getup and nothing else about him stood out.

"A-arigato," I bowed my head shakily. I scooted aside and his healing chakra—much bigger and steadier than mine—mixed with mine. I released my chakra and relaxed into the ground.

"She'll be okay, right?" Kiba asked the ANBU nervously.

"She'll be fine," the man replied shortly, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"Alright. Sora, I'm going back to my seat. You stay here," Okaa-san cut her eyes warily toward the ANBU and Hinata. I nodded in understanding.

She went back to her seat and started watching again.

I looked back to the ANBU, who was still healing Hinata. Chakra stability was returning to my body, and my breathing steadied, too.

"I'LL CHANGE THE WAYS OF THE HYUGA CLAN!" I heard suddenly, Naruto's voice louder than ever. "AFTER I BECOME _HOKAGE_!"

I smiled. _I hope you will, you loser._

The ANBU was still working. I scrunched my eyebrows. What was he doing? I decide to intervene.

"ANBU-san? Um, I'm feeling better so I'd like to help. We could save time," I added.

"Of course. She's a friend of yours, right?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded carefully. I folded my legs under me, and mixed my humming healing chakra into his.

Naruto beat Neji—quite a feat, even I could admit—a few minutes after that. The ANBU and I kept healing Hinata right through Shikamaru and Temari's fight much to my dismay. I had looked forward to that fight. After that was Sasuke and Gaara's fight, but we had yet to see Sasuke.

"I think we're almost finished," I muttered, mostly to myself. I was panting and my muscles were getting painful; I was ready for a nice nap and some food.

"Yes, right about… _now._" We released our chakra together and I leaned back, preparing to regain some strength. The ANBU barely looked the slightest bit winded, but he sat to face me, too.

"Are you injured?" he asked. My breath caught as I tried to shove away my injuries.

"N-no."

"Let me help," he scooted toward me. I stood up and vigorously shook my head.

"No, that's okay. I'll find something to eat and I'll heal myself," I insisted with the tiniest glare.

"…Alright. I'll be off then," he stood and lingered for a minute before vanishing into thin air.

_So that's an ANBU…_

A great roar echoed throughout the arena. I stared over the bleachers to see Sasuke and Kakashi standing back-to-back in the center to the fighting zone, Naruto and Shikamaru and Temari—as well as the proctor—staring at them in surprise.

"Hope he wasn't disqualified," Kakashi announced their arrival officially.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to those two to make an entrance. The extra people left the arena and I closed my eyes. I leaned my head on the bench behind me to rest a little before the fight started. After about five minutes, I hopped up and slowly went back to my seat.

"Sora?" Kiba said.

"Stay with her, will you?" I looked back at him. He nodded and looked at me worriedly.

I sighed. "I'll be fine, I swear. Just worry about her."

He nodded.

I sat down in my seat next to my Okaa-san, shaking.

"Aiji? Are you all right?" she turned to face me completely.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just a little low on strength."

"I have onigiri," she turned to her bag and pulled out carefully boxed rice balls. My jaw shuddered in anticipation and I took one carefully in my hand. I pulled a bite out of the ball and it melted in my mouth. I closed my eyes and savored the taste.

"Arigato, Kaa-san," I sighed appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Aiji. Oh look," she pointed at the arena, where Gaara emerged from the staircase in the wall. Sasuke and Gaara faced off, the proctor seeming like an extra character in the battle.

"Begin," the man declared.

I found myself enjoying the exams less and less as a growing feeling of dread emerged from the pit of my stomach. I had no idea where it was coming from or why, but I felt like my whole world was about to change, and I had no clue if it would be good or bad.

"Shit," Izumi's sharp curse drew me from my morbidity. I glanced back at the fight, only to see a thick sphere of solid sand in the center, Sasuke standing a decent length away, analyzing him.

Izumi was on the edge of her seat, clearly knowing everything about that sphere.

My eyes widened. _Is that Gaara?_

"Iz, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Ultimate… Defense," was all she said.

I wasn't a huge fan of Sasuke Uchiha, contrary to upperclassmen's beliefs. Not _every _girl in the academy was in infatuated with him. Most, yes, but _some _had other interests. Like me.

Nevertheless, Gaara was terrifying. I would hesitate to call him a monster, but the way he attacked people without caring about who or what they are, whether they had a family, was horrible. I definitely feared his temper paired with his abilities. If he could get rid of that anger, he would be a great friend.

But at this point, I worried for the Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R or i wont update for a month! again!**

******lol jk! xoxoxo**  


**oh, and i've been thinking of finding a beta reader. if ur willing, message me. (and btw, i have no idea how that works so prepare to explain it to me.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Final Exam Begins to End

**A/N: hey everyone! so, i just realized that this is my ELEVENTH chapter. ELEVEN. wow, guys. just WOW. and in word, i have almost 61 pages in 12-point font. THATS A LOT.**

**thanks to everyone for helping me get this far and keeping me inspired to keep writing. :) couldnt do it without you!**

**also, to Christian: THANKS SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. i really wish i could reply to them privately, so i think you should get a fanfiction account (wink wink nudge nudge). lol, thanks for your reviews, they are so helpful and nice and im glad i have you to read my story. and Neji lost in my story cuz it's a milestone for Naruto, as well as for Neji, so i kept it there. look forward to what happens next :)**

**ANYWAY. here's the 11th chapter. it's short, but there wasnt any other real choice. sorry! enjoy! xoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara was terrifying. I would hesitate to call him a monster, but the way he attacked people without caring about who or what they are, whether they had a family, was horrible. I definitely feared his temper paired with his abilities. If he could get rid of that anger, he would be a great friend.

But at this point, I worried for the Uchiha.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto's voice blared somewhere near me. I turned around in my seat to see Shikamaru and Naruto panting at the top of the stairs. Naruto was seriously staring at his teacher. "You have to stop this match!" Kakashi stared at him.

"What is it?"

"He's… totally different from us! He's not normal! He lives to kill people! And… at this rate, Sasuke's going to die!" Naruto insisted. "Sensei! Please, stop this match right now!" he yelled. I couldn't believe how serious the guy was being. He seemed honestly worried about Sasuke. I agreed that Gaara was not normal, and that he was a killing machine. I had experienced it first-hand. I bit my lip in thought. _Maybe Naruto's right… we should stop the match. This could end badly. One the other hand, that's the purpose of the exam in the first place: to see who's stronger._

Kakashi turned back to the fight, watching Sasuke. "Don't worry. We were late for a reason." I eyed the silver-haired jounin and turned back to the fight.

The Uchiha began attacking the sand defense unsuccessfully, being attacked by spikes and dodging them at equal speed and efficiency. Gaara seemed to be waiting for something, or preparing something inside that wall of sand, and I sat on the edge of my seat in anticipation. My hands still shook, but my head was clearing.

Despite his Sharingan and speed, Sasuke never landed a blow with his wrapped feet and arms. He stood back and took a stance, his hands like claws in front of his face. He undid a button on the black wrappings around his arms.

"Kaka-sensei? What do you mean you two were late for a reason?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to know?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up and watch him. You'll be amazed," Kakashi said vaguely.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara's challenge and back-flipped up the side of the wall. He put his hands together in hand signs and a chakra-blue began to explode from his palm with an electric shriek. I winced at the sound and it evened into a bird-like twitter as Sasuke started sprinting back down the wall.

"What is _that_?" I wondered aloud.

"Chidori," Kakashi appeared next to our group.

"Hello, Kakashi-san," Okaa-san greeted, not looking away from the fight. Sasuke wasn't moving, building up his jutsu.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei! What's Chidori?" I asked, facing the man in the aisle on my left. Someone else caught my eye. "Lee?" I stood up, grinning. Iz heard me, and her head flew in the direction of my voice.

Lee heard me as well and smiled at us weakly. I frowned for a split second before I realized what he was thinking. His knuckles were bleeding from grasping his crutch too hard, and his smile didn't reach his eyes. He had probably heard of Neji's defeat, and now he was watching Sasuke beat Gaara, who Lee had lost to.

I'd eventually picked up on Lee's goal to beat Neji. Neji would often rant at me, in his unique way, about Lee while Lee would rant to Izumi about Neji. One day we just put two and two together and found that Lee was pushing to defeat Neji. Now, when Lee had been told that he couldn't be a shinobi anymore, all of his dreams were crashing down on him like waves.

It took all my willpower not to look at him with pity. He walked over to us, Gai-sensei carefully watching him from behind, and I stood so he could sit.

"You see, Sasuke mastered Lee-kun's movement in order to gain an advantage over Gaara. But that alone is not enough, as we know," Kakashi began. "It was also to gain speed enough for _that _move. It's just a straight thrust. But it's my only original move."

I smiled fakely. _Your only original move, huh? Wow… classy._

"The secret lies in the speed of the thrust," Gai-sensei began to explain. "And the activation of the body to generate a large amount of chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the speed he's moving at, it emits the sound of a thousand chirping birds. That is why the move is called…"

I managed to glance back at the arena fast enough to see Sasuke mash his Chidori into Gaara's s Ultimate Defense.

"…Chidori," Gai finished. It made sense now, calling the technique 'thousand birds.'

The Chidori's noise fizzled out as it hit something inside the defense.

"Chidori… also known as Raikiri," I frowned. _Lightning edge? _"That the alias it took because Kakashi once cut through lightning with that move."

My eyes went wide. "Cut through _lightning?_"

"That makes it sound so fake," someone else entered the conversation.

"Okaa-san!" I said.

"It's true named is Chidori. Its true secret lies in the human body's fastest attainable speed; the speed of thrust, and the chakra accumulated in one's arm," my mother continued the explanation. "The arm turns into a sword that can cut through anything." She finally turned around to the two jounin. "That's a stupid thing to teach a genin."

"I'm better than Gai," Kakashi held up his hands defensively. "Right, Lee-kun?" he crouched next to Lee. A vein popped in my forehead.

"I don't understand the logic," Sakura admitted, "but it's an incredible move!" she grinned like the fangirl she was. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaa-san, how do you know so much about Kakashi-sensei's technique?" I whispered to her.

"It's amazing what you can get out of Gai when he's drunk," she guffawed loudly. I raised an eyebrow, holding in laughter myself.

"My God…" Izumi stared, half-standing, at Sasuke's grasp inside the sphere. "It can't be… it's not possible…" her hands shook and her widened eyes trembled.

A terrible shriek, obviously Gaara's pierced the tension in the air.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara shrieked.

"He's… bleeding?" I tilted my head, not seeing the point.

"No way… he's been injured…" Izumi was muttering to herself. _Is this his first injury _ever? _I find that hard to believe, but that can only explain this reaction…_

Sasuke tried frantically to pull his arm free, finally doing it with another Chidori and some pulling. As he pulled away, a branch of sand, veined with purple, reached out after him.

"What?" Gai asked no one in particular, echoing all our thoughts.

Sasuke squatted; gripping his arm like it was injured. The branch retracted slowly, and I noticed finger-like spikes coming out the sides of it. The Uchiha took on a shocked and almost scared face, staring into the small hole in Gaara's defensive sphere.

Another, more animalistic scream left where Gaara would be.

"We… need to…" Izumi didn't finish her sentence, looking seriously shocked.

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when the sphere started cracking. It dissolved, leaving Gaara exposed. He was panting, holding his injured shoulder with blood all over his right hand. The sand fell away from his body, pooling around his feet.

For a while, nothing happened, so I stood and passed everyone to go back to Hinata and Kiba.

To my complete astonishment, they were out cold, Kiba and Akamaru included. I went over to them and checked their pulses; they were still alive. They'd been knocked out by some medical ninjutsu…

"Oh, you're back." I whipped around and I managed to see a white bear mask before something hit my neck and I fell into blackness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ok, i know it's not a very good chapter. :P sorry. im already in the process of writing the next one, so stay with me!**

**ill make the next chapter super long for you all, so hang in there!**

**sorry for the irregular updates, i just update when i have time and inspiration. (so review. it helps, i swear.)**

**still looking for a beta reader! message me! (for any of my stories.)**


	12. Chapter 12: What Makes a Konoha Ninja

**A/N: as promised! :D enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**this chapter is partly canon, but some of it is from a filler episode in Shippuden. (dont kill me!)**

**anyway, enjoy!**

**also, i was wondering if you ever wanted me to do other PoV's... Neji's, Tsuki's... etc. idk. just wondering.**

**xoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh… my head…" I propped up my torso with my arm, using my other one to rub my eyes. "Who was that?" I noticed suddenly that the arena was silent. No one was cheering anymore, and I could hear faint, even breathing around me.

My vision focused enough to see the entire attendance of the exams to be asleep.

"What the Hell?" I was instantly on my feet. I swayed, falling asleep again. I recognized the genjutsu and pulled my hands together, releasing it. "Kai!"

Loud clangs reached my ears.

Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, several other jounin and a few chuunin were fighting in the stands of the arena. I recognized their headbands as Hidden Sound ninja, and I glared. _I knew I should've watched them more closely. I _knew _something was wrong! _I cursed myself for being so ignorant. I started toward the group to join the fighting.

"Sora!" someone said. "Stay there, Aiji!" my Okaa-san appeared, holding a kunai and pressing back an enemy. "Find others! Neji, look for Neji!" she disappeared with the ninja. I felt my eyebrows crease, worried for her and thinking about Neji. Come to think of it, where _would _he be?

The hospital wing?

As I thought about it, footsteps came from behind me.

"Sora? Are you aware of what's going on?"

I turned to see Neji and Tenten running up behind me.

"I'm not entirely sure. Everyone's been put under a genjutsu, and the ninja who weren't are fighting a bunch of Sound guys. I woke up and everyone was like this!" I stared around at my surroundings.

"Fighting broke out in every corner of the village," he explained. I assumed he'd seen it all through his Byakugan. "It's Konoha against Suna and Oto."

"Is it a war?" I asked almost silently. I looked around some more. "Oh Kami-sama… Neji. Look." I pointed at two people sprawled out on the ground.

"Is that…?" he gasped. The three of us ran over to where Kiba and a Hyuga Elder were incapacitated.

I knelt and held the man up. He wasn't severely injured, just winded.

"What happened to me?" Kiba woke up.

"I don't know about you, but I got knocked out," I told him. "I think it was that ANBU from earlier. Wait…" something dawned on me. "Where's Hinata?" I searched frantically.

"We were attacked. Hinata has been stolen," the elder spoke from my arms. We all made surprised noises.

"Nani?" my voice shook.

"Two Kumogakure ninja, who were spectators here, took her. No doubt they took advantage of the commotion and took the Byakugan out of the village. I tried to stop them but…" He sat up from my arms and gripped Neji's shoulders. "Neji, the Byakugan is a top-secret jutsu, which your father protected with his life." I gritted my teeth. "It must not be stolen! Go after them! Bring it back, whatever it takes!"

I paused, taking in what the Elder had commanded. _Well that was a switch… ad yet they still refer to Hinata as 'the Byakugan' like the eyes have nothing to do with the person. _ I sighed, knowing I couldn't change it.

Neji stood. "I understand."

"Wait, Neji!" Tenten and I said at the same time.

"We're going with you," I finished for both of us, a silent agreement between us.

"This is a Hyuga matter. Even Sora is a stretch," he didn't turn around.

"But this is too much for you to handle alone," Tenten urged.

"That's right. What the heck are you going to accomplish if you're on your own, Neji? Comrades are essential in times like these," I explained reasonably.

"Fine."

"I'm coming too. Hinata is my teammate. Besides," Kiba added, pointing at Neji, "you don't think highly of Hinata. There's no way you'd get serious about saving her," he accused.

"Oi, Kiba!" I glared at dog-boy.

Neji finally turned around and looked at the three of us thoughtfully. "Come along, then. You'll all be useful."

Soon we were changed into our ninja clothes and ready to head out. We were prepared for anything as we set off into the forest, following Kiba and Akamaru's noses toward Hinata's kidnappers.

"It's two ninja, like the Elder said. They're heading straight through the woods," Kiba informed us with a light sniff.

"The border we share with the Land of Rice Paddies is in this direction," I recalled. "They're trying to get to Kumogakure fast."

"We're familiar with the terrain in the Land of Fire, but beyond that border is completely foreign. We need to settle this before the get there," Kiba concluded. Akamaru whimpered. I knew that meant the enemy was stocked up in chakra reserves.

"The enemy will be formidable. We need to be on our toes," I warned.

"Hai," everyone replied.

"Stop," Kiba ordered suddenly.

"Wait is it?" I asked him.

"This place reeks of the enemy."

I looked around, only to find huge lumps forming in the mud. "Um, guys…" I squeaked.

They turned to see what I was talking about. Wolves were molded from the earth.

"What are they?" Tenten muttered. "How gross."

"They're just giant mud balls. With teeth," I added.

"Thanks," Tenten replied sarcastically.

"It looks like they laid a trap that's activated by a pursuer's chakra," I found that Neji had his Byakugan activated.

"They're coming!" I shouted with Kiba.

The wolves pounced. It wasn't difficult to kill one; all you had to do was punch it or kick it, no chakra required. The problem was the number of enemies.

"There's no end to them!" Tenten grunted as she killed another mud ball with teeth, as I'd so aptly described. It dissolved.

Neji blew a wolf away. "This is bad. Setting off the trap may have alerted the enemy."

Kiba killed another, the mud flying everywhere. "Damn it, we're running out of time!"

"Kiba!" I whined, smacking his shoulder for getting mud all over me.

"You're fighting get over it," he grumbled back.

"We only have one choice," Tenten pulled out a large scroll. "Dragon Bomb!" A fire dragon emerged from the scroll and obliterated several wolves. "Ite. I'll handle this." We made a general surprised noise.

"But…" Neji started, trailing off.

"I can stop them for a while. You're going to get her back, right?" Tenten winked at us, mostly Neji. I almost cracked up, but I managed to hold it in. _Jeez…_ More wolves began to form from the mud in massive numbers. "Hurry!"

"All right," Neji led us into the trees after Hinata.

I knew Tenten was a strong weapons mistress, so I decided not to worry about her. She knew what she was doing, and her long-distance attacks fit perfectly for that trap. And that we were running out of time before the enemy crossed the border. We kept going toward them.

"That was a nasty trap," I wiped sweat from my hairline.

"But it must have taken time to set up," Neji replied.

"Yeah. The scent was still fresh," Kiba put in.

"So they're not that far ahead of us. Hey Neji-kun, you should look up ahead," I suggested.

He nodded. We stopped on a thick bough and Neji's Byakugan set in. "They're right up ahead."

"Yush! We'll ambush them and get Hinata back," Kiba growled.

"Stop. That won't work," I tried to hold him back.

"Then what do you guys suggest?" he demanded. I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it again, unable to think of anything. I looked up at Neji, who also didn't say anything. Kiba broke free of me and stood up. "You can't stop me. I'm going." And he jumped off the bough.

"Well shit," I took with my hands on my hips. "That moron…"

"Follow my lead on this," Neji glanced over at me with Byakugan activated. I nodded and we took off after Kiba.

"…Looks like I made it in time," he was saying. I rolled my eyes. _Oh, yeah, Kiba. You're _such _a hero._ "C'mon Hinata, we're getting out of here."

I noticed the absence of Neji and quickly followed him. He dropped two smoke bombs and launched himself into the smoke. I stood just outside it and sensed Neji come out the other end of it. When I looked up, though, it was Kiba and Hinata. _Oh._

The two enemies went after Neji, so I jumped into the air and kicked one, he wore a bandanna and looked a little chubby, toward the ground. He flew down and when the dust settled, he was lying in a shallow crater in the ground.

"So. You kidnapped Hinata."  
XXXXXXXXXX

"In the end, your partner chased a decoy and left you to me," I finished my explanation.

"That jerk. Acting all tough," Kiba grumbled where he was still crouched on the ground.

Neji had transformed and taken a log looking like Hinata while Kiba and the real Hinata stayed put. I would take care of this guy, and Neji would take care of the other.

I attacked quickly, stabbing the man in the back with a kunai. I wasn't sure _how _he was so weak, but I kicked him back down into the ground and he was dead.

"Stay here, guys. I'm going after Neji-kun." I ordered, and launched myself off the ground.

"…I'm here because I chose to be," Neji was saying. "It has nothing to do with the Head family."

"Whatever. The result is the same. You will die here!" the enemy pulled his hands together in an earth style seal. "Mud Needle!"

"NEJI!" I shrieked, pushing off a tree toward him. He was trapped, held in place by mud. _I have to help somehow!_ But there wasn't enough time. Even if I got there in time, the needle would just hit me before him. And now, I had no way to stop in mid-air.

We were going to die.

"Rotation!" someone, evidentially a Hyuga, jumped between the attacker and us, rotating like Neji. The dust cleared and the world came to a standstill.

Hiashi-sama, the bastard head of the family, had saved our lives.

I was so distracted, I didn't break my fall. I landed on my chest face down, mud in my mouth. "Ow… face plant…" I swear Neji snorted quietly.

"Sorry for being late," the head told us seriously and I shut up.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji and I exclaimed.

The attacker kidnapper guy retreated at the sight of Hiashi-sama, trying to get away by landing on a faraway branch. Hiashi-sama glared and held up a hand.

"Air Palm," he thrust his palm forward and the gentle fist attack hit the attacker dead on, and he fell fatally to the ground. "Pathetic."

We stood in awe for a split second. "Hiashi-sama, why are you here?" Neji asked in a panicked tone. "What about Hinata-sama?"

Hiashi-sama turned around and eyed the two of us. _Did he really save us? _Both _of us?_ "The Elder told me the details. Ko should be with Hinata now, with that friend of yours that he picked up along the way." I remembered Ko, Hinata's ex-bodyguard. He was nice to me, usually.

"I see," Neji replied. "But, why did you leave the battlefield to come here of all places?" Excellent question, Neji.

"Hinata is my precious daughter," Hiashi-sama told him. _I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've heard him say that._ "And you are both the precious mementos of my late brother. Especially you, Neji." I smiled. Neji needed to hear that from his uncle. Wordlessly, we started back to Hinata and Kiba.

When we got there, Tenten ran up to us. "Thanks goodness we're all okay."

"Um, Neji," Kiba averted his eyes. "Sorry about everything."

Neji smirked, and I punched his shoulder. "Neji-kun, say you forgive him or something!" He just stared at me like I was crazy.

"G-gomenasai, Neji-niisan," Hinata stuttered from the back of the group. "All because of me…" her lower lip quivered.

"Please look up, Hinata-sama," Neji said. She did. "Hinata-sama, there's no reason for you to apologize. I thought I knew it all and bore a grudge against the head family, without knowing the truth." My eyes widened. _What the heck happened in his battle?_ "I blamed fate and made myself believe that I was the only one suffering." He closed his eyes. "But during our battle, he told me that you were suffering just as much as I was. That you were trying so hard to change in order to gain acceptance. I had never thought about that. He made me see how selfish and narrow-minded I was."

"Naruto-kun did?" Hinata looked shocked.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Neji looked up. "He's an interesting guy."

Hinata looked as thought her entire world were made of rainbows and unicorns. "Hai!"

"We should probably go back. There's still fighting going on, after all," I suggested.

"Hai. Let's go," Hiashi-sama led the way back toward the arena. Before we even got there, we noticed a huge purple cube, seemingly filed with a forest, on top of where the Hokage had been sitting.

"My God…" I stared. "That's Hokage-sama…" I pointed for the others to see the shape of an old man fighting a younger one with a giant staff.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked rhetorically.

"Let's get to where the other jounin are," Ko suggested.

"Maybe I'm wrong about this, but shouldn't we help around in the village? They need more help, don't they?" I asked. "I mean, they have jounin where we're going. The villagers are just civilians."

"True enough. You three go around to help. Ko, take Hinata to be treated. I will help the other jounin," Hiashi-sama ordered.

"Hai!" I said and led Kiba and Neji away.

"Why did you want to get away from there so bad?" Kiba asked me.

"The Hokage can take care of whatever is attacking. We need to help where Hokage-sama can't," I explained. "There!" I saw a giant, multi-headed snake in the middle of the village.

We landed near it and found that there were only a few people battling the monster.

"Morino-san!" I called down to the leader. The ex-proctor looked up at us with wide eyes. I waved to my boys and we jumped down, avoiding the snake. "Morino-san, we're here to help!"

"You're just genin. Get out of here," I frowned.

"We're genin, but we're strong. Besides, can you really complain? We're the only reinforcements you have!"

As if countering me, a deep voice yelled out. "Summoning Techinque: Stand Destroyer!" and a giant toad with two katana on its back appeared and smooshed the snake.

_Wait… what?_

"What's wrong, Ibiki?" that same voice said from somewhere. I found myself looking at the shadow on top of the toad. "Was you body the only thing that grew? I couldn't bear to watch!"

"Huh?" Tenten and Kiba looked utterly lost behind me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "But it's not an enemy."

"Jiraiya-sama…" Morino said, staring at the now-visible man.

He looked a little older than middle-aged, tall, with a spiky white mane in a ponytail down his back. He had on greenish pants and matching short kimono shirt, and a red vest over it. He also wore traditional geta, which surprised me; wooden sandals were not suitable for fighting. Strapped to his back was a massive scroll, ominous and kind of _large._

"Jiraiya? One of the Legendary Sannin?" a subordinate asked behind Morino.

"Listen up, you chicks! Open your beady little eyes and take a good look!" the old man announced. _I am liking this guy less and less by the minute…_ He flipped around and did a dance on his right foot, showing us his face. I kept the opinion that he was in his late forties or early fifties, and noted the headband labeled 'oil' and the red streaks like tears from his eyes down to his chin.

"Behold, the divine ninja Jiraiya's," he struck a dramatic pose, "Far East of Eden's," oh, new pose, "WI-LD DAN-CE!" he smirked. "You damn snakes that are frozen in fear from a toad's presence, get out of here!"

How the _Hell_ do you respond to _that?_

And suddenly Morino was up there with him. They exchanged secretive words and took on serious faces.

"Morino-san!" I called up to them, my hands cupped around my mouth. They both looked back down curiously. "If we can't help here, where do you want us to go?"

"Help Iruka with students underground!" he commanded back. "get everyone out and then go from there!"

"Hai, sir!" I called back. I turned around to Tenten, Kiba, and Neji. "Let's go, guys."

We jumped off in different directions, off to find people trapped in the village.  
XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go, ma'am. Stay here, they'll look after you, okay?" I removed the young woman's arm from around my shoulder. "Actually, here," I bent down net to her and did my best to heal her broken ankle. "That's all I can do for now. Iruka-sensei?" I called to the cavern. The scarred teacher jogged over to me.

"Hi, Sora-chan. Is she injured?" he saw the woman. She flushed.

"H-hai, sensei. Sora-san was healing me."

"Was she now," Iruka smiled. He turned to me. "Arigato, Sora-chan. Go, find the others." He smiled, and then his eyes flickered to the entrance behind me. I whirled around to find Neji supporting two small children.

One was a little boy and the other was a smaller girl. He was doing his very best to keep hold of her hand across Neji's chest, his eyes worried and nervous.

I went over to them quickly. "Hello, little ones," I smiled. "Come one, we'll get you with the others. They'll protect you, okay?" I carefully tucked the trembling girl in my arms. The little boy scrambled out of Neji's and tugged at my boots and leggings, whimpering.

"Is she your little sister?" I set the girl on the ground and a nostalgic smile flickered across my face as he hugged her tightly, protectively.

"No… but my Kaa-san says that we act like it," the baby girl smiled adorably at me. I couldn't help it; I leaned forward and gave both of them a tiny kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful, you two. Stick together, okay? I'll see you later," I ruffled the boy's hair and motioned for Neji to follow me outside.

"He made a desperate escape from you," I commented.

"Hn."

"You must be _very _good with children."

"…Silence."  
XXXXXXXXXX

"Help!" I heard two voices yelling. "Help us, _please!_"

I looked around, searching for them.

"Over here! We're over here!" a woman's voice answered my thought.

"I found you, don't worry! I'm getting you out!" I ran over to where a stone pillar had somehow managed not to hit a woman and her child, and they were trapped there.

I tried pushing the pillar away, but it failed. I gazed at the pillar.

"Okay, I'm going to blast the pillar away, alright? Just stay exactly where you are, you're far enough away," I assured them.

"No… my husband…" the woman pointed to the pillar. I got on my stomach and peeked under the rock. A man, strong and sturdy, was supporting the pillar with his back, obviously in pain.

"Sir! Um… okay, here's what we'll do. I'll place the explosives, and I want you to jump out of the way right before they explode; on my signal."

It was the only logical plan. Anything else would have them in pieces or crushed.

"Hell no!" the man still said. "I don't trust any ninja! Especially a little girl!"

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Sir, I know, but it's the best chance that you have of everyone surviving."

"No way!"

"Sir—"

"Akiteisei!" the woman cried. "Please, Koishii."

He stared at her, then back at me, with a pained look. He sighed roughly. "Fine. Let's do it. Hurry."

"Hai." I removed three explosive tags from my pouch and ran them with chakra. I stuck them to the pillar and nodded toward the man. "On three," I said.

"One, two," I put my hands together and reached out to the tags. "Three!" the man, Akiteisei, jumped out and the pillar began to fall. "HAH!" I yelled and the tags exploded simultaneously. The rock crumbled into harmless pieces, and I hurried over to check on the family.

The man had launched himself on top of his wife and child, and the wife had leaned over the child. They were all fine, but I could see the man's injuries from holding up the pillar.

"Akiteisei-san," I held out my hand. "Let me heal your injuries for you. Then we can get you to safety with your family." He leaned up and studied my face. With a nod, he grasped my hand and I pulled him up.

I began healing the thick, purple bruises on his back. Luckily, his bones were all intact, and he would only be a little sore for a while.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to tell you something," I wiped my forehead and sat formally in front of him.

"Yeah?" he asked awkwardly.

"There's something special about shinobi from this village," I smiled, lowering my head nostalgically. "They will always fight to protect its people. The Hokage told us that you couldn't obtain true strength in this world until you protect something precious to you," I lifted my face to his with a grin. "_That_ is true power, and _that_ is what makes Konohagakure special."

As I waved goodbye to the family back in one of the evacuation blocks, I remembered when the Hokage had indeed recited a random poem and told us to protect our loved ones.

The Hokage was extraordinary like that: his heart was pure and his soul was whole. I admired him from the bottom of my heart.

And I hoped that he was okay, surviving the battle he was fighting right now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Aftermath

**A/N: hey guys! so the end bit of this was an idea from FOREVER ago and im sure ur getting sick of canon arcs, so i did this.**

**also, since it's already written, expect another update soon. ill give it two weeks or so.**

**anyway, thanks to my reviewers and followers. i hope you like this extra long chapter!**

**xoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't survive his battle.

As the entire shinobi strength left in the village prepared for the Sandaime Hokage's funeral, I held the mourning clothes in my fingers, unable to let his death sink in.

I could still hear his voice, telling me that he believed in me; that I was strong. Now he was gone, and nothing could be done about that.

I knew deep down that if he were still alive, we would be telling me the same thing, and I knew that I would believe him just the same as well. But what hurt the most was the fact that someday, my future children would never hear his words of wisdom or listen to his vague yet beautiful poetry. They would listen to some other Hokage, and the message would be completely different from them.

I slid on the black skirt and long shirt, and tied my regulation headband around my forehead. I rarely wore it, but I wasn't allowed to wear my boots.

I grabbed the pair of black sandals from beside my door and made out to the door to the apartment, my Kaa-san waiting emotionlessly for me.

"Kaa-san," I greeted, just as emotionless.

We parted ways at my training ground, where my similarly clad team was waiting. With dispassionate faces, we walked to the tower, where the funeral was being held.

We were each given a white flower by Mei-sensei, to place at the picture of the Hokage.

The truth was that every single person in this village had some matter of memory with Sandaime. He took it upon himself to be a father, grandfather, and friend to every person in Konoha. So in reality, I had vague memories of picking flowers and giving them to him with Sakura and Ino; playing with him on occasion with Neji, Izumi, and Sunai as just small children. We would miss him; especially those close to him.

I glanced at Naruto, who was gazing down at a sobbing Konohamaru. Iruka-sensei was trying to comfort him, but couldn't find the words. Apparently, neither could Naruto, because he just stayed silent and placed his flower.

Naruto was one of those special few to Sandaime. I wouldn't blame Naruto for grieving the Hokage's loss; the two were much closer than I could imagine.

"Iruka-sensei…" the blonde finally spoke. "Why do people risk their lives for each other?"

It was a justified question, I suppose. I'd never thought about it before, but we always say that we would give our lives for each other, not knowing why we think that way. It was a natural part of life. I turned my head just the tiniest bit to hear Iruka's reply.

Konohamaru had stopped crying, now just staring sadly at the ground. Iruka blinked and turned is head toward Sandaime's photo. "When one person dies, he disappears; along with his past, present, and future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Hayate was one of them," Iruka-sensei seemed to direct that bit away from us. I barely recognized the name as the proctor for the preliminary rounds for the Chuunin exams.

"Those who die have goals and dreams," Iruka continued. "But everyone has something as important as those. Parents," I thought of Kaa-san and my lips twitched, "siblings, friends," I thought of Izumi and Sunai and Neji and all my other friends, and my smile grew, "lovers, people who are important to you," I moved my eyes back over to the Hokage's picture. "They trust and help each other. The bond between your important people since birth, and the string that binds them grows thicker and thicker as time passes. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that."

I turned to see every single person I'd graduated with, plus Neji's team and several others, were listening intently. Neji looked up and caught my eye. I smiled just a little and he nodded back at me. "Because it's important," Iruka finished. I heard Naruto's faint and rough reply, and I managed to exchange sad glances with Izumi and Sunai as well. I turned back around to the picture of the man we all looked up to as Naruto said, "But… it's painful when someone dies."

I couldn't have said it better myself. I felt empty and a little sick. I felt like I had lost a very close family member.

"Sandaime didn't die for nothing," Kakashi-sensei told Naruto. "He left something very important in all of us. You'll find out eventually." And the silver-haired jounin left it at that. I felt too drained of emotion to respond.

"The rain stopped," I heard Sakura tell Sasuke.

I looked at the sky. I hadn't even noticed that it had been raining.

The clouds slowly moved away from the sun, somehow telling each and every one of us that Sandaime was watching over us, and it would be all right.

As I walked with Neji back to the Hyuga compound, I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Neji asked in an almost irritated tone.

"Well, whenever Sandaime talked to us, the conversation always turned around to how much he loved this village," I stopped and looked at the now-clear sky. "When we get older, it'll be our job to protect what he wanted to protect. It's our job to carry out his wishes from here on out, isn't it?"

When I looked back at Neji, he was looking at me like I had suddenly turned fifty.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he turned back to the road and kept walking.

"Oi, Neji-kun!" I followed him quickly. "What do you mean, 'nothing?'"

"I mean nothing."

"Aw, Neji-kun…" I whined and we argued just a little as we approached home.  
XXXXXXXXXX

I jumped up, throwing one knife at the dummy as I was upside down and another as I faced forward again. In a split second I tossed shuriken at three other targets and cut the 'throat' of the final one.

Panting, I looked at my results.

Most of the kunai had almost hit the bulls-eye, and the shuriken were right on target. I wiped my forehead, having repeated this motion about two million times.

"Maybe that's enough…" I said to myself.

Mei-sensei was off in the village doing basic reconstruction tasks, but wouldn't let us slack off on our training. She'd ordered us to train solo, because we knew our weaknesses better than anyone else. I had been training since early this morning, because the days were getting hotter. It was almost noon, and I was ready for lunch. I pulled my weapons out of the dummies and stored them, already heading toward home.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" I called into the house.

"Welcome home, Aiji!" my mother called her nickname back at me from somewhere within the house.

"Do have any cold food?" I asked, entering the kitchen.

"We have chilled onigiri and you could ice some milk tea if you want," she informed me as she passed the doorway to the kitchen, carrying a large box. "Aside from that, we have leftover miso and some… noodles of some kind," her voice strained at the end, like she was putting down the box.

"Arigato," I muttered, probing the fridge. "What's in the box, Kaa-san?" I asked as the stove heated up.

"I'm not sure yet. Probably just old junk."

"Isn't that my old academy outfit?" I gasped, taking out a clear bag with the clothes inside and examined it.

"Hey, it is."

"You kept it?" I chuckled. The old black t-shirt and green short brought back old memories. "This was from preschool."

"I guess I did. Oh look, a scrapbook," she pulled out a thin, obviously incomplete book that said 'MEMORIES' across the front.

"Oh Kami-sama. I'm going back to the kitchen," I made a run for it to the stove where the miso was finally heating.

"You don't want to see?"

"Not in the slightest. Babies are weird," I shivered.

"You won't think that when _you_ have and Aiji of your own," I heard the smile in her voice.

I made a gagging sound loud enough for her to hear. "They're too wrinkly. It kind of creepy." I took the warm miso off the stove and poured it into a bowl. I grabbed a couple onigiri and sat at the table to eat.

After I finished my meal, I said good-bye to my mother and ran out the front door. My destination was the forest, where training stumps were always empty. My taijutsu had always been lousy; I figured I should practice for a while.

"Oh, Sora-san!" I heard someone say my name far behind me. I turned to see Shikamaru's team walking toward me together.

"Hey Chouji-kun," I smiled at the boy who had said my name. "Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun," I greeted.

"Hey," Shikamaru grunted.

"Sora-san, Iruka-sensei wanted to see you," Chouji informed me.

"Really? For what?"

"A mission. Iruka-sensei's in charge of missions you know," Ino said matter-of-factly.

"Cool. I'll head there now. Thanks guys," I began walking in the direction of the tower.

"Oh, and he wanted Neji-san there too," Ino called after me.

"Arigato," I waved behind me.  
XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Neji-kun!" I called to him from a tree just outside the danger zone. "Iruka-sensei wants to meet with us!"

"Is there a mission?" he landed on the branch with me. I glanced at him.

"Duh, Mr. Genius. The guy in charge of missions wants to meet with us; what do you _think_ he wants?" I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes rolled.

"Who else is coming?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's go," I gestured to the way I'd come.

"Alright. Tenten, Lee!" he called to his teammates and they stopped sparring to look at him. "I'm going on a mission!"

"'Kay! Bye!" Tenten waved and they returned to their fight.

"Let's go," he said and we jumped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of mission do you think it is?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably a simple one. We are still just genin."

"True, but you proved to be awesome in the Chuunin Exams, and I doubt that he would be uninformed about it," I replied, a thoughtful finger on my chin.

"Let's just find out," we stopped in front of the right office. Neji knocked.

"Come in!" a man's hard voice came from inside.

We opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Sukai-san, Hyuga-san," Iruka-sensei greeted formally.

"Just Sora, Sensei," I bowed respectfully.

"Okay, Sora. Nice to see you," he smiled. I studied his face. He had a light tan from hard fieldwork, and a scarred face. His light brown hair was tied into a ponytail akin to Shikamaru's and his stray bangs hung over his dark eyes. Suddenly, I found myself liking this woman.

"What's our mission, Iruka-sensei?" Neji asked, blinking me out of my moment. Apparently, he didn't find this moment any different than any other mission. I glared at him. He evidently sensed my look and I saw his lips purse, a smile tugging at the corners. Iruka noticed too.

"We're still waiting on the other two members. Sit tight," she replied with a grin. I almost flinched, knowing his mood swings pretty well from being in Naruto's class.

"All right, then," Neji closed his eyes and crossed his arms. I noticed Iruka-sensei sizing him up and I looked at him, trying to portray with just my eyes that he was harmless, he really was. He actually seemed to kind of understand.

A knock on the door. "Enter," Iruka called stiffly.

In walked another genin and a jounin sensei: Kiba and Kurenai.

"Hey! It's Sora!" Kiba waved. He saw Neji. A strange look passed his eyes.

"Hey, Kiba-kun! Hello, Kurenai-sensei," I smiled in greeting. _Well, whatever. Their business is theirs, not mine._

"Good, you're all acquainted," he rested his crossed arms on his desk and kept a straight, serious face.

"This is a pretty simple mission," he started in a stern voice. Although, I got the vivid feeling that his voice could change into something _much _worse. "You are to escort an expensive artifact. It's not an incredibly long mission, maybe a week or two, but there are some bigger dangers."

"Bandits," Kiba assumed.

"Exactly. These bandits are well versed in ninjutsu, so the client requested help. This is a c-rank mission. Be careful."

"Hai," we all said together.

"Alright! Kurenai-san will be this team's captain. Kurenai-san, here is the mission scroll. Dismissed," Iruka waved his hand, sifting through more papers on his desk and saying something to a messenger.

We hurriedly exited the office and Kurenai told us to be ready by tomorrow morning at around dawn, and to get some sleep. Neji and I nodded our assent and flashed away toward the Hyuga estate. Once we reached the main door, we removed our shoes.

"Later, Neji-kun!" I waved and padded to my room in a hurry.

"Sora, what's happening with your mission?" my mom, Tsuki Hyuga, asked as soon as I came in. I paused in my rush to tell her the brief explanation. She nodded and shooed me to my room to get ready; she had dinner in the oven and she had a meeting to go to as well. I smiled happily and went to my room.

Most Hyuga rooms were alike. I wasn't much of an exception, but I did adjust a couple things. Instead of just a few green banners, I had both green and blue, the green with a Hyuga symbol on it and the blue with the Sukai crest: a pearl-white feather. Both hung over my headboard, and I had one more of each, hanging above my desk and above my door.

I went to my dresser. I shuffled through my clothes and brought out a couple different things: two more sets of my ninja uniform—a blue tank top with a Sukai crest on the back, a short black skirt, and black leggings, as well as a t-shirt and shorts, plus my only pair of blue regulation genin sandals. I strategically folded my clothes so they'd fit into my backpack and added some ration bars to the pile. Then I placed in a couple rolls of bandages and clipped the bag shut. I placed it next to my bed and started the annoying process of putting together my makeshift med-pack.

I didn't believe a genin should have the double sized hip pouch. I thought that awesome accessory should be used for real mednins, chuunin or higher. So I put needles and a half-used package of sutures into a small hip pouch and a matchbook to sterilize the needles. In that almost full pouch, I added a hand towel and buttoned it.

I prepared my kunai pouch and holster, putting in a basic amount, plus a small scroll that I could summon more from. I put an open, plastic-covered tube of shuriken inside as well and sealed it. I was balancing the pouch on top of my backpack when Mom called me to the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I stood up again and trotted to the kitchen. "Mom, do you think I could go get Neji? I'm sure he would love to come over here," I asked.

"Sure, sure. Hurry back," she muttered, putting food on the table.

"Okay!" I hurried to the door and used chakra to build my speed. I landed in front of Neji's door and waited for him to answer it. I knew he would sense my chakra.

"What is it?" he asked as he opened the door to his room.

"You want to eat with us? If you're done packing, that is," I added.

"Of course. Let's go," he actually looked kind of excited. I didn't blame him, though. Tsuki was known among my friends as a spectacular cook. No one, and I mean _no one_ refused a dinner made by her.

"C'mon," I ran back to my house with him following behind. I felt like a little kid. We'd done this almost every night after Neji's father died. I was fairly certain that he'd gotten used to every nook and cranny of my house. Then, when we became ninja, every time we went on a long mission, there was an unspoken rule that he would eat at my house. It had been that way for a while.

"Neji-chan, Sora-chan!" Tsuki smiled at us as we entered, and I couldn't help it, I cracked up. Just hearing my mother calling Neji _Neji-chan_ made my whole day. Neji glared at me and stepped up toward the table.

"Aw, c'mon Neji-kun! You know I'm kidding," I giggled.

"Hn."

I sighed. "Back to grunting, eh? Well, then," I crossed my arms in mock defiance. He rolled his eyes at me and sat down at the table.

"Itatakimas," we all said, and started to eat. We ate fairly quickly. Neji and I needed to get some sleep and Mom had some branch family meeting that night.

"I'm going now," Neji said at the door.

"Bye, Neji-kun!" I waved at him from the kitchen sink where I was washing dishes. "See you tomorrow morning, bright and early!"

"Aa. Bye, Sora-chan; bye, Tsuki-san. Dinner was delicious," and he left.

"I'm glad he's doing all right," Mom said.

"Me, too. After being beaten by Naruto-kun, he's changed a lot. He's better now."

"That's right. He _was_ defeated by the Ky-" she glanced at me, "Uzumaki kid. How could I forget?" she grumbled his name grudgingly.

"Stop doing that, why do you hate Naruto-kun so much?" I stared her down. She returned it evenly, analyzing me. Then she turned and walked to the door.

"Get some sleep, dear. And leave me a note when you leave tomorrow."

"Hai," I muttered after she left.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to my alarm clock blearing in my ear. I shuffled my hand around the nightstand for the device and I growled when I accidentally knocked it over.

"Great. Now I actually have to get up."

The clock still ringing, I sat up on the bed and stared at it. With a defeated grumble, I put my bare feet on the floor and picked it up, turning it off and putting back where it had been.

The house was utterly silent. Mom was probably in her room asleep and nothing else was running. I yawned and headed for my dresser.

I pulled out a clean set of ninja clothes, heading for the bathroom and a nice, hot shower. After a quick shower I put on my clothes and headed for the kitchen for a rice ball and maybe something sweet.

I ate quickly and went back to my room. I shrugged on my pack and clipped my pouches to my hip. I wrote a note to Mom before leaving and walked to Neji's room, hoping to walk with him. But when I got there, he was long gone.

"Probably off to train. Oh, well. I'll see him later," I said to myself.

"Sora-san?" I heard a meek voice ask.

"Oh! Hinata-sama! Good morning!" I bowed.

"P-please don't c-call me that, S-Sora-san," she looked away.

"If you would like. Then would you just call me Sora?" I asked, smiling.

"S-Sure."

"Thank you. Actually, Hinata, I was just heading out. Have a good time with everyone while I'm gone." Something occurred to me. "That's right, you only have Shino-san, huh? Gosh, I feel like I'm stealing your team."

"D-don't worry about it," she replied with a smile. "It's nice to get a break."

I bowed again. "It was nice to see you, Hinata. I'll see you later!" I waved as I leapt away.

I reached the gates about 20 minutes early. No one else was there yet, although Neji would probably be there soon.

"Sukai-san! How are you?" Kotetsu greeted.

"Hello, Kotetsu-san. I've been well! How about you two?" I addressed both Kotetsu and Izumo.

"We've been just fine, Sukai-san," Izumo smiled a reply.

"That's great!"

"Sora-chan," I heard Neji behind me suddenly. I stuttered and fell over.

"_Neji-kun!_" I whined.

"Sorry."

"Mleh," I poked my tongue at him and he smirked and helped me up.

"Sora, Neji," Kurenai showed up next, almost immediately followed by Kiba and Akamaru. We said good-bye to the pair of guards and grouped next to the gate.

"Alright. Here's what's happening. We are travelling to the border of the land of Tea, picking up an item of significance, and bringing it deeper into Tea Country. There will be someone with the item, who is under protection as well."

"Hai," we replied.

"Alright. I'm going to push you hard. We'll stop twice: when we get there and once before that. Be ready for that."

I smirked and saw Neji purse his lips too. Obviously, Kurenai didn't know Mei _or_ Gai.

"Let's go," we all said in unison and jumped into the trees.

The trip wasn't that bad. Mei-sensei had pushed us _much_ further in the past, and Neji was just as educated in that sense. It was Kiba that had issues. When we took our break, it took Neji and myself maybe a minute to regain our breath. But Kiba had taken a good ten minutes to breathe normally. I offered to help him, but he shook me off. Kurenai had a bit of a problem too, but she hid it better than Kiba. After our break, we set off, a _little _slower, and reach our halfway point by nightfall.

"I'll set up a fire," Kiba told us, probably not wanting to show us his panting.

"Alright. I'll give everyone a ration bar," I told Kurenai and Neji after he left.

"Thanks," Kurenai replied.

I handed them a hard bar and we chewed on them while Kiba was gone. When he returned, we helped him start the fire and I gave him the disgusting food, too.

"Okay. We'll keep this pace tomorrow as well. Maybe a bit slower, actually. We covered a lot of ground today." We nodded.

"Let's get some sleep. We have lots of running again tomorrow."

"Hai, sensei."

I lay down under my blanket facing the fire. I always had trouble sleeping during missions. It was always so _awkward,_ especially being the only girl. But tonight, I wasn't all that worried. I trusted my comrades and loved both of them dearly.

I glanced over at Kiba and Akamaru. He had been Sunai's best friend for a long time. They had always been close, so naturally I got close to him as well. Not to mention he was Hinata's teammate, so I came in contact with him a lot. I turned my head to Neji. Of course I loved Neji. As a dear friend, and as someone I could trust with my life. I doubted he would ever understand how _much _I loved him, but it didn't really matter.

The last thing I knew, I was falling into darkness with a smile on my face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R! seriously, tell me if you want other perspectives. i feel like this story is going downhill :(**


	14. Chapter 14: Standing Stronger

**A/N: hey! r u happy? i updated super duper soon!  
****so ive been feeling down, cuz this story has 14 chaps now and only 11 reviews. :( ****so, if you read this, please leave a note! i dont even care if its constructive. it helps me get inspired when someone leaves a review for me :)  
****also, i wanted to know if u guys think i should deviate from canon a bit?  
****i know OCs tend to be annoying cuz the story becomes about THEM instead of the actual story. what do you think?**

**and if u need to translate something in this chapter (you might) i recommend freedict(dot)com/japanese or google translate.**

**thanks for getting me this far, reviewers/alerters/favers! xoxo, Lala **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Sora-chan." I was being shaken lightly, a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go, Neji-kun?" I muttered groggily as I sat up.

"Aa. C'mon."

"M'kay."

I stood up and rubbed my face, then started on rolling my blanket. I helped get dirt to put on the fire and we left quickly, eager to get to our destination. We took another break, Kiba and his partner not nearly as tired as the day before, and we reached Tea Country a little later than early evening.

"Ah, Konoha Ninja," a man greeted us at the entrance to the shrine we were told to go to. He was a pretty average-looking guy, apart from a teardrop scar on his throat. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Not a problem. Where is the item we are guarding?" Kurenai asked him.

"Right this way." He led us to a glass case with a silver crown inside.

"Wow, it's so _pretty_…" I smiled.

"Thank you. This crown is extremely valuable. Not only is it expensive, but it had special chakra properties as well. The trip is a long one, but we need to get it to the Mitokoto Shrine. This one is endangered," the man informed us. We nodded, already knowing about the bandits.

"The trip should take about three or four days tree-hopping. If we can do that, I can get you all back to Konoha within a week," he turned to use and smiled. I nodded again.

"When should we leave?" Kurenai asked politely.

"We—the people of the shrine—have a few things to take care of for the crown's transportation, so you guys have been set up at an inn not far from here. I'll escort you there."

"Hai," we replied in unison.

The inn was pretty decent. When we walked in, the first thing we saw was a quaint fountain and a bamboo front desk—a welcome sight.

"Ah, our foreign friends," the man at the desk came out from behind it and smiled warmly at us. We returned it easily.

"This way. We have two rooms for you," we led us to the back of the inn.

"Here you are. Everything you need should be inside," we bowed and went back to his post at the desk.

"Well, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, I'm sure we'll see you both later," I smiled and waved a little. "Ja ne!"

"Bye, Sora-chan," they muttered under their breath. Kurenai smirked at them and followed me into our room.

"Which bed would you like?" she asked me.

"Whichever. Actually, I would like to shower before anything. Do you mind?" I smiled apologetically.

She shook her head. "Go ahead."

"Hai," I said and grabbed my backpack to go to the small bathroom a few feet away.

I showered quickly, not wanting to waste all the hot water, and slipped on my t-shirt and shorts. I did my best to dry my hair with the complimentary towel and brushed my hair out with the brush on the counter.

"I'm back," I smiled.

"Good. Oh, Neji-kun came to speak with you," Kurenai smirked at me, like she knew something I didn't. Or maybe that he didn't.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "U-um, what did he want?"

"He said it was important. You can go talk to him, if you want."

"Thanks, Sensei." I nodded and ran out of the room toward Neji and Kiba's.

I knocked on the door. "Neji-kun? Kiba-kun?"

"Hey, Sora-chan. What's up? You okay?" Kiba asked, a sleeping Akamaru in his arms when he answered the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kurenai-sensei told me Neji-kun came to talk to me?"

"Oh, yeah, he did-" he was cut off by the arrival of the Genius himself.

"Sora-chan. Come with me," he pulled my arm and all but dragged me down the hall. I used my other arm to wave back to a startled Kiba in the background.

"Here," Neji let me go.

"That was rather rude, don't you think?" I scolded him, gesturing to Kiba.

He rolled his eyes. "This is important."

"Yeah, that's what I heard," I got serious.

"It's about the caretaker of this inn, as well as the shrine representative we're escorting."

"Oh?"

"Yes. That mark on his neck… it contains too much chakra to be a birthmark."

"So it's a seal?" My brow scrunched as I thought about that.

"Maybe. But that's not what's odd."

"What is it?" I looked up curiously.

"The innkeeper has the same mark."

"Seriously? …Maybe they're related?"

"I doubt it. Either way, let's be cautious."

"Hai," I paused. "So… why aren't you telling Kurenai-sensei? Why just me?"

"I'm not certain yet. I don't wont to tell them something that may just be coincidence."

"Ah_._ _Pride. _You don't want to be wrong," I taunted.

"Tch."

"Well, then, are we done? I have to go towel-dry my hair now. Bye-bye Neji-kun!" I waved lazily as I went back to the girls' room.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing. I wouldn't worry about it," I shrugged.

She was clearly still suspicious, but I kept moving. I realized that I'd already dried my hair and that I actually had nothing to do now. While Kurenai was showering, I slipped under the covers of the bed and curled up, doing my best to take a nap. It was working until I realized that I hadn't eaten almost all day, and my stomach echoed my every thought about the subject. It gurgled loudly, and I smacked a hand to it in a useless and tired attempt to shut it up.

"Hungry?" Kurenai came out of the bathroom with a towel over her head, wearing a black tank top and a maroon set of pajama pants.

"Yes," I smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid so."

"Why is that? Your body needs food. Especially you, Sora-kun; you're growing more than the boys are," she gently smirked a little in my direction.

Heat flashed in my cheeks. "U-um…"

"C'mon, let's get the boys and go into town for food," she waved me over to the door. We grabbed Kiba and Neji from their room and together we went into town.

"Why aren't we eating at the inn, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Because these missions are excellent ways to expand cultural knowledge," she replied distractedly. She searched for a teahouse or small restaurant.

I hung back with Neji. "Hey, Neji-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think Kurenai-sensei is worried about the innkeeper too?"

He thought about it for a second. "Probably. She _is_ a jounin. Maybe you're right."

"I'm curious about the innkeeper and that representative," I murmured. "What is their connection? And, are they friends or foes?"

"To us, or to each other?" Neji asked quietly. I treated it as a rhetorical question. Could they be…?

"Neji! What if they're the bandits?" I exclaimed.

"I thought about that. It's possible, but it could very well be something else entirely," he said.

"But… if they are…"

"Right. If they are, we need to tread carefully."

We ate our dinner at a small café in the middle of town. It wasn't too busy, and there weren't any ninja there, aside from us. We ate in almost silence, wary of the stares in our direction. Ninja are treated differently in non-shinobi villages. We are usually feared; and we all know that what people fear, they hate. It was a constant burden that shinobi had to work under. After we ate, went back to the hotel in the dark, hurrying, eager to sleep in a bed.

"Sora, come here for a minute," Neji whispered. I nodded and followed him to a small balcony at the end of our hall.

"What is it?" I asked, mimicking his previous tone. He pointed down and I followed his gaze.

Two men were meeting in the dark, speaking in hushed voices. One was wearing a black cloth over his head, shadowing his face, and the other looked like…

"That's the—!" my gasp was cut off by Neji's hand slapping over my mouth. We looking cautiously at the innkeeper and the mysterious man, but our vigilance came too late.

They were looking straight at us. The shadows on the stranger's face slid away, revealing the face of the shrine representative. Neji's hand fell away from my mouth and we stared at each other. Then the innkeeper's eyes went blank.

"They've figured it out," he muttered in a monotone.

"Did they, now?" the shrine-man growled. He leapt, like he was tree hopping, up to our balcony. "Well we can't have that."

"What about the other two?" the innkeeper was suddenly next to them.

"We'll figure it out. We'll leave them to Hoshiaki," the first man replied. "For now, let's take these two captive."

"Why capture them? Shouldn't we kill them?" the second man asked sweetly, but followed the first man's order.

"Ah, but they hold such power. And the girl…" the first man, apparently the boss, leered at me. "Capture them, Ruioki."

"But of course, Kimaru-sama," the one called Ruioki closed in. Neji's brow scrunched and he fell into a standard stance. _What is he thinking? He shouldn't test them! If he's going to fight them, he should at least knock them out!_

"You're a Hyuga," Ruioki smirked. "But your eyes are sealed."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Even if my eyes are sealed, I have power," Neji replied coolly.

"But not enough to beat _me_."

"Try me."

Ruioki charged, throwing a powerful punch at Neji's face. Neji deflected it easily and went for a quick blow at Ruioki's stomach, which the man dodged. They exchanged such blows, but none of them hit. I watched intently, noticing something strange: Ruioki was dodging far before Neji even went for the hit.

"Neji, he's—!" my mouth was once again covered with a warm hand, but it was not Neji's. This rough palm was forced over my face, and I realized without looking that it was Kimaru's. I screamed and tried to bite the hand, but it wouldn't budge. I stared at Neji, trying to conveniently awaken my telepathy powers.

"Sora!"

I screamed back at him. I swung my fist backward with all my power in a weak—I knew that much—attempt to hit Kimaru. The man caught my wrist and grabbed my other one before anything else happened.

"Nice try, girly."

"Let her go," Neji grunted at a hit to his shoulder.

"No, I don't think I will."

My eyes narrowed. I wrapped my right leg around Kimaru's and jerked it forward. The leg gave, and I went down with him. I elbowed him in the gut, but nothing happened.

"What were you expecting?" he grinned. I squirmed, trying desperately for something to give, but nothing did. I looked up from my struggle to see Neji fly backwards, a spot of blood on his shirt. I tried to scream.

"Alright, looks like I'll have to get serious," Neji stood up and jumped to the ground. I watched, trapped by a man that smelled like garbage and mud. Neji fell into a Hyuga pose and the chakra veins in his temples bulged. My eyes softened. He's okay.

They kept fighting. It dragged on for longer than I thought possible. As Kimaru wound rope tightly around my legs, I pulled a kunai from its holster. As he looked up, I would slash the knife across his face and get away. Slowly, Kimaru's head tilted upward. I smiled and swung the weapon toward his eyes.

He caught it.

"Now, now. I'm not killing you, so why would you kill me?"

"Gee, I wonder," I gritted my teeth.

"Now shut up," he stuck a thin cloth in my mouth and tied it behind my head. He finished tying my hands and ankles and removed my weapons. I watched Neji's battle in misery. _I'm useless. I just got captured, and Neji's fighting to free me. Why do I have to be so freaking _useless_?_

"Ugh," Neji was kicked backward. He broke his fall, and I could tell he was getting tired. His opponent threw shuriken and kunai at him in a massive volley.

"Rotation!"

"Oi, girly," Kimaru said from my left. Anger flashing in my eyes, I turned to him. He shoved a damp cloth over my nose and I held my breath. Eventually, I would need to breathe, though. I guessed I had about 20 more seconds for Neji to beat Ruioki.

I squinted, my eyes burning a little.

"Oh, by the way, this drug goes in through your eyes, too," Kimaru laughed.

"Damn… you…" I mumbled, muffled by the gag in my jaws. The world blurred. _Neji… win, Neji… please… _I wished desperately before the blurriness became blackness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Neji…?" I whispered as I woke up. The first thing I noticed was the itchy rope and something jabbing into my back and head, which wouldn't stop pounding.

"Sora? Sora," I heard Neji's voice, panicked.

"I'm alright. What about you?"

"Fine. Can you see?"

"It's… really foggy…"

"They drugged you," he informed me.

"No, really?" I smiled weakly. All my powers were sapped. The drug, I could tell, was worming its way though my body. "What about you? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I replied miserably when he winced in pain. We were both tied to trees separately, with our legs lifted off the ground and around the tree behind us; our arms were bound the same way. Basically, there was no movement, or our limbs would suffer.

"Don't—"

"It's my fault," I cut him off. Despite not being able to see them, I stared at his eyes. "I made our presence known. And now all we can do is wait for Kurenai-sensei and Kiba." Neji stayed silent. I let my head loll.

"Wait… I'm not gagged anymore."

"…That's right," Neji murmured, looking away.

"What happened?" I demanded. Neji's reply never came, though. Kimaru came away from the shadows, smiling at me.

"Kisama… What did you do?" I asked in rage.

"You've been drugged, and he's drained of any power he might have. Oh, and his rope is keeping him drained," the man explained reasonably.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Neji demanded.

"The tiara, of course."

"Right…" I sighed. I needed to calm down and assess the situation. Kurenai-sensei and Kiba would be pursuing us for sure, but odds were that another opponent would intercept them. Meaning we would have to fight them ourselves.

_How am I supposed to fight them if I'm drugged? And Neji's out for now…. Maybe if I work chakra through my blood, I can cancel out the drug… of course, that would take at least half my chakra. Should I risk it, or count on Kurenai and Kiba…?_

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," Neji told me, a smug smirk on his face. I finally noticed that he sounded exhausted, and he was clearly out of breath. I turned my head to him and stuck out my tongue tiredly.

Rough fingers squeezed the small muscle and my eyes flew open.

"Oh, well isn't that cute," Kimaru teased.

"'et go," I glared icy daggers at the man and tried moving my hands on instinct.

"Careful, wouldn't want your arms to get torn off," he reminded me of my current situation and I stopped fidgeting. I bit down on his fingers, but he stayed still.

"Try a new trick," he sighed.

"Let her go," Neji growled, panting and apparently squirming himself.

"Nah," Kimaru leaned in close to my face. "I think we'll play a little while the others take care of your friends," he slid his thick tongue along my jaw line, sending unnerving tingles down my spine. I glared further, so close to breaking. He released my tongue and pressed his chest to mine.

"You're despicable," I barked.

"The thing is, sweetheart, I don't care," he smiled and leaned closer to my face. I snapped. I shot my head forward like a snake, biting his neck. I tasted blood and he smacked my head away, jumping back. I started breathing heavily, pushing chakra through my veins.

_Concentrate… concentrate…._

"Go Sora, just focus your strength," Neji panted. His head lolled a little, and his eyes slid half closed. _He's tired. I have to do this to save him._

The drug was almost entirely dissolved. I watched Kimaru, who was stopping the bleeding of the thick bite I'd put in his dense neck. I spit at him in anger.

"Bitch," he growled.

"The thing is, sweetheart, I don't care," I leered. _Finally, the drug's out._

I concentrated my chakra, focusing it to my hands. I wasn't nearly at Neji's level, but I began to chip away at the ropes grounding me to the tree. After that, I'd need to defeat Kimaru as quickly as possible. The ropes around my arms frayed and fell away. My top half bent and I worked to untie my ankles, glancing at Kimaru every so often. He wasn't attacking; why?

I fell to the ground, freed from the tree. I pulled myself to my feet on sore limbs, looking my enemy straight in the eye.

"That's a scary face," he sneered, "what's your problem?"

"My _problem_ is that you're more than an enemy," I took a step forward, "you're a scumbag that laid a hand on my friends and freaking _licked _me."

"You were delicious," he replied.

"Shut up!" I charged, going for a sweeping kick at his ankles. He jumped over me and shoved his hands in his pockets. I tried my best to hit him, but he kept moving out of the way. Something clicked.

"He sees thoughts," I said, pausing in my assault. Kimaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you say?"

"What's-his-face that beat Neji," I ground out. "He sees thoughts somehow, or predicts movement."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, it's a nice power and all, but you don't have it right now. Which means," I back flipped a few feet away. "I can beat you."

"You can try."

_I don't need to keep it up for long… just long enough to surprise and shoot him._ I flew through hand seals, ending with my right fist against my left palm.

_Angel._

"Fuuton: Akuma no tsubasa no jutsu," I whispered. White feathers flew around me, and a light tugging on my shoulder blades told me that it was working. Bones grew and sprouted white feathers: angelic wings with frosty blue tips.

"What?" Kimaru gasped.

Without another word I closed my wings, as long as my body from head to toe, tightly around my body. I lifted one foot and spun, shooting my chakra-infused feathers at Kimaru.

_Even as fast as he is, my feathers will hit him. They're lighter than kunai, and I can aim them. You lose, Kimaru!_

He dodged.

My wings uncurled, and I panted. My wings were slowly shrinking back into my body, my lack of chakra making them smaller. I watched him, sweat on my face. I wiped it away with a frustrated grunt.

"You can't hit me with something like that," he sighed. My eyes widened. Was he really that unaffected? "You see, you're moving a bit slower than you think."

_What? _I glanced up. A storm was brewing; I could see the clouds gathering quickly overhead. I worried that Kiba's tracking skills would be wasted with rain.

Then a bird passed, flying much faster than would be normal.

"Where are you looking, Sora?" Neji called from his tree. I whipped my head over to him. Before Kimaru could blink, I flung a kunai at the rope holding his arms and his legs. He collapsed to the ground.

"Neji, go find Kurenai-sensei and Kiba!" I panted, collapsing myself. _How… did I use… so much chakra…?_

Neji studied me. "Fine. You'd better be here when I get back." I nodded and he jumped into the trees and I patiently waited until his growing chakra was out of my range.

"You're going to pay," Kimaru growled.

"For what, exactly?"

"For releasing him you _bitch!_" he was next to me in a flash, jabbing a kunai into my side. I flinched away, taking the knife with me. I pulled it out. Blood flowed smoothly from the wound, and before long, my vision started getting blurry.

"It's not fair… to the birds," I puffed. "Or to me, for that matter."

"Eh?"

"Let us fly… at our speed," I winced at a wave of pain in my side.

"Eh?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, c'mon… you get it…" I whined. _He knows damn well what I'm talking about…_ "Don't make me explain—" my lungs tensed and I choked, feeling blood well up inside them.

"I wouldn't talk too much if I was you," Kimaru smirked.

I coughed, blood coating my lips. I licked it away.

"Reverse it," I growled. I stood again. "Do it, you bastard!"

"Nah," he grinned and charged at me again. I easily sidestepped him and he slipped past me. I whipped out a knife and stabbed wildly, contacting something. The blade dragged through flesh and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you do that?" I heard him ask. I could no longer see him clearly.

Nevertheless, I smiled in triumph. "Your time-space thing has nothing on a jutsu like mine once I'm aware of your technique." He remained silent. Through the blur in front of me, I saw his pale form; one leg was completely red. I assumed I had sliced through his thigh down to his knee.

"My jutsu isn't ninjutsu… or taijutsu. It's a kekkei genkai… but it's unique," I wheezed. Blood ran down my chin. _I wish I could heal myself… but I _need _that chakra to kill him. I just have to calm down… slow my heart rate…._

"Basically, I can't… be defeated by your ninjutsu…" I smiled, wiping the blood away from my mouth once again.

Four sparks almost incapacitated me with relief.

A generous amount of kunai flew into Kimaru's back, surprising him quite a bit. He fell over, landing on his chest with a dull thump.

"It's… you guys…!" I grinned despite my injuries as Sunai, Izumi, and two other women glared down at the scene. "Why…?"

"Save it for later, Sora," Sunai was suddenly next to me.

"Get Neji… somewhere…"

"No, you're in worse shape than we saw him in," Sony tried to sling my arm around her shoulder but I refused.

"No. I'll get him… for what he did," I snarled, stepping toward Kimaru.

"What did he do," Izumi gripped my shoulders and stared me square in the eyes.

Getting over my surprise, I tightened my lips in distaste. "He… _licked _me."

Her eyes widened in fury and she whipped around to the man. Then her foot was planted on his face. "You… _SCUM_," she roared.

"P-please! Have mercy," Kimaru whined.

Sunai walked ever-so-slowly to him and tugged on his hair. "We have no mercy for trash like _you,_" she grumbled in his ear.

"You know, Izumi," one of the other women said. "We need to know more about this gang of his…. We should take him back to base for information gathering."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day, Izira," Izumi smiled sadistically.

"Guys…" I sighed. _Base… _ _That other lady looks like Iz, too… _"Are we… near Kumouri base?"

"Yep! This is my Obaa… heh, this is Izira; and this is my Okaa-san," Izumi pointed to the two women. I tried to smile in greeting, but it faltered as I did.

"Sora?" Sunai came back to me in a flash.

"Sony, look at that," Izumi said. I followed her pointed gaze, blearily seeing a few feathers on the mud.

"Sora, you did _that?_ This isn't good, she's almost completely out of chakra," Sony told the Kumouri women.

"Shit. Grab her, Sunai!" Izumi let go of Kimaru and I landed painfully on her back.

"Thanks… I murmured faintly.

"Hang on. Stay awake, Sora. Just hang _on,_" she replied, her voice echoing in my skull and fading into black like a movie.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R! please read the top A/N if u can!**


	15. Chapter 15: The New Hokage

**A/N: so seriously, im sad that u guys dont review. do it, please? if you read the chapter, just WRITE something, will you?**

**thanks to reviewers from the past, and alerters.**

**Tatzu: LOL i do that ALLL the time. thanks for reviewing!**

**also: when Naruto says 'dattebayo', im not writing it. its too often and it looks weird in writing. imagine it.**

**xoxo, Lala.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Stay out for right now," someone was urging.

"I need to-"

"Sukai-san is still unconscious. She will not wake for another day or so. Please, wait outside. Come back during visiting hours," they insisted.

"But we-" another voice pushed.

"Kumouri-san, you and your friends have no more leeway. You have bent as many rules as you can here," the nurse, I assumed, persisted.

"Just come back in a few more hours. You can visit like anyone else." A door slammed closed, and a light tapping of shoes started toward me.

"Stubborn kids…"

"How long… was I out?" I whispered. I was afraid to go much higher, considering the dry walls of my throat despite the fluids in my system.

The nurse started. "S-Sukai-san! You aren't supposed to be awake for another two days at least!"

"I guess I'm… awesome, then, huh?" I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Well, you've been asleep for… I think three days now. I just switched with your old nurse, so I'm not quite sure." My eyes widened.

"Three days…? That's a long time…"

"Yes, well, you definitely won't be able to get back to Konohagakure for another four, so sit tight. I'll get you a menu for food," she searched the room a bit. "Well, looks like the menus are at the cafeteria. I should be back in about ten minutes."

"Hai," I nodded tiredly. She left, sliding the door to a solid close. I waved at the window with my eyes still clamped shut. "You can all come in now."

"Sora!" Sunai and Izumi cried cheerfully, launching themselves through my window. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but I'm all right for now. I should be better earlier than they think," I sighed. I opened my eyes, blinking at the too-bright hospital room.

"Sora," another, more solemn voice came quietly from behind Izumi. I stopped everything. _Shit, what's he going to say?_

"Um, we're just gonna… yeah…" Sunai and Izumi jumped out the window again. I bit my lip.

"I'm… well, you see Ne—"

"I'm glad you're okay."

If I hadn't known Neji so well for so long, I would have been surprised at his sudden worry. But as it was, I smiled knowingly and waved him forward so he could give me an awkward hug.

"You too, Neji-kun. Now go follow my team, the nurse is coming back," I shooed him away, smoothing out the blanket wrinkles left by my friends. Neji followed my friends out the window with a lingering look. I urged him out just as the nurse opened the door.

"Well, here we are. I recommend getting food within another 10 or 15 minutes, or all the good dinner foods will be gone," she smiled, oblivious.

"Of course. Arigatogozimasu," I smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened to the bandits? And the tiara?" I asked, my mouth full of cereal.

"Chew, Sora," Sunai commanded like a mother.

I swallowed. "I'm curious."

"Well, Kurenai and Kiba and Neji delivered the crown and went back to Konoha," Sony explained.

I nodded. "And Kimaru?"

Izumi sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Let's just say, he's target practice," she smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

I drooped, my spoon clattering in my bowl. "Why am I always surprised?"

"Beats me," Sony shrugged. She grabbed the empty cereal bowl and set it on the cart by my hospital bed.

I sighed and lay back into a soft pillow. "The nurse said I'm being discharged tonight. We can head back to Konoha. I mean we've already been here for… what? A week?"

"A little less. But I know what you mean," Sunai replied and took her seat again.

"Neji already went back with Kiba and Kurenai-sensei. They're trusting us to get home by ourselves," Izumi explained, probably for the tenth time.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I made an irritated noise in the back of my throat. "Are you _nervous?_" I taunted.

"Hell no!" she yelled back. "I'm just annoyed because I wanted to stay here for a while."

"You've been here for a month, Iz," I laughed awkwardly.

She looked at me like this was new to her. "…Really?"

Sunai smacked her own forehead. "Yes, Izumi, _really._"

Iz shrugged. "Well, it's time to go back, then," she smiled, obviously hiding something.

I eyed her. "…You went to Suna, huh?" Sunai asked.

She pouted at us. "N-nuh-uh!

We looked at each other then, "Yeah. She did."

Izumi stared at us like we had exposed a secret to the entire universe. We just cracked up and changed the subject, killing time until I was discharged.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arigato!" I yelled back at Izumi's mother and grandmother. I had barely spoken with them, but they were really just older, more _mature_—barely—versions of Izumi, making it a tad terrifying to converse with them. "I appreciate everything!"

"Have a safe trip!" Izira called back.

"Bye, Kaa-san, Baa-san!" Izumi yelled. Sony just waved kindly, scared out of her words, and we leapt away with ease.

Trees flew by, and we didn't even notice where we were going until we got there. The gates came into view and we sped up our steady pace, eager to get home and in a bed. The trip had been long and boring, and we were ready for a good night's sleep.

We landed on the ground and ran normally toward the gate.

"Sukai-san, Kumouri-san, Kyuuma-san," Kotestu stopped us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're all supposed to report to the Hokage's office," Izumo explained, pointing at the tower. Our brows furrowed.

"I thought we had no Hokage…" Izumi looked just as lost as I felt.

"Go look. Good to have you back!" they yelled to us as we ran away.

We ran as fast as we could without chakra. Well, except Izumi, she ran twice as fast as us _and _it wasn't her full speed. We stopped abruptly when we saw a few people moving various items into the side entrance to the Hokage office. Confused, we hurried into the tower.

"Come in," a woman's voice said from inside the office when we knocked. We gaped at each other for a second. _A woman?_

I decided to go in first, Sunai following behind and Iz after her. I opened the door slowly, with caution, and beheld the sight that greeted me.

The woman had long blonde hair, tied in two identical ponytails that ran down her back. Her long bangs framed her pretty face—with a strange purple diamond on her forehead—and hazel eyes. She was big-busted, and was leaning over her hands boredly. There was also a woman behind her, looking a bit stressed. That woman had a longer outfit, dark hair and eyes, and seemed to be holding a small _pig_

"H-hello, ma'am. We're looking for the new Hokage?" I asked politely.

Her face pulled back into a half-smile-half-grimace. "That would be me. And who are you?"

My face turned bright red and I hid my eyes, humiliated. Sunai stepped in for me.

"Hello," she bowed. "We just came back from a mission in Tea Country. We weren't aware that there would be a new Hokage."

"I was appointed quite recently. Well, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kyuuma Sunai, ma'am."

"Kumouri Izumi," Iz replied with a low bow.

Still beet red, I bowed even lower. " Sukai Sora!"

As I came up from the bow, I saw a look of understanding in her eyes. "So _you _guys are the kunoichi team!" she exclaimed with a gleeful smile. We faltered.

"U-uh…" we articulated.

"Mei-san came to speak with me, along with Kurenai-san and Kiba-san," she explained.

We paused for a moment. "Um, sorry, Hokage-sama, but we don't even know your name…" I tried to be polite again.

She smiled at me. "I'm one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade."

"You're Tsunade!" I gawked excitedly, stepping forward. "_The _Tsunade?"

Iz looked over at me. "Sora… Sora, _I'm _the hyper one," she told me.

I flushed again and stepped back, keeping my entirely scarlet head down.

"Well, since you're all here, how did your mission go? Kurenai-san gave me a basic report, but I would like to hear from you three," Tsunade prompted.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, Izumi and I were at the Kumouri family base, away from where Sora and her team were stationed for the night. We were helping Izumi train away from the base when we sensed their chakra signatures. We rushed to help," Sunai said.

"Thanks. And Sora?" the Hokage turned on me.

I stepped forward. "Upon meeting the representative of our client, we had suspicions about him and the innkeeper at the inn we were sleeping in."

"'We' who?" Tsunade interrupted. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hyuga Neji and myself, ma'am."

"Alright. Continue."

"Well, we saw the two men talking suspiciously outside, and I accidentally alerted them to our presence. They wore Neji down to the ground. In the meantime, I was drugged and captured along with Neji. When I came around, we were tied to trees. Kimaru—the leader—came back and…" I trailed off in disgust. I _really _didn't want to relive this part. Izumi and Sunai bore their teeth at the memory of what I'd told them had happened.

Tsunade observed carefully. "I think I understand. Continue."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded eagerly. "I dissolved the drug in my chakra network and I broke free, breaking Neji out as well. He went to help Kiba-kun and Kurenai-sensei and I tried to hold off Kimaru. I lasted for a little while, but then I got tired. I caught his jutsu, and I used my kekkei genkai for a minute, but I ran out of steam and got severely injured in the process. That's when Iz and Sony came along and took him out. I passed out."

Tsunade's brow was scrunched. She nodded curtly and turned to Izumi.

"What about you? What happened to the leader?"

Izumi's face stretched into a sadistic and ecstatic grin. "Well, I—"

Sunai and I both clapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her. That part taken care of, we turned to the surprised pair of women staring at us in mild surprise.

"You don't want to know," I tried to say.

"Actually, I would love to—"

"No, really, Tsunade-sama, you _really_ don't want to know," Sunai assured.

Tsunade looked us over. "Okay. I will trust you three."

"Tsunade-sama," the woman behind Tsunade finally spoke. Her voice was stern, but there was an underlying kindness and caution as well. "We should have Sora-san go to the hospital, she's still—"

"It's all right, Shizune," Tsunade stilled the lady. Shizune nodded after a moment, evidentially understanding the meaning of her Lady's words.

"Come here, Sukai-san," Tsunade waved me over.

"M-me?" I squeaked.

"Yes, yes, hurry up," she urged. I went confusedly over to her and she pressed her fingers to my half-healed side. I flinched harshly away, wincing. The wound had been _way_ too deep; hence the weeklong stay at the Kumouri base. Tsunade looked irritated and yanked me forward again, a pale green light consuming her hand with a light whirring sound. She again pressed her fingers to my side, and I clenched my teeth as tissues and bone grew where they were supposed to be. When she finally pulled away her hand, I felt little more than some soreness, and released my pent-up breath.

"A-arigato," I smiled at the Hokage, breathing deeply.

"Sure," she smiled back. I sighed inwardly, thanking Kami-sama that we got a Hokage like this one.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We should go home," Sunai told Izumi. "Our parents are going to be worried."

"True enough. See you Sora!" Iz waved as she left with Sunai.

I stayed behind, waving at them until I couldn't see them anymore. After a dazed moment, I slapped the sides of my face and put my hands on my hips.

"I should be excited that _the _Tsunade is the Hokage!" I announced to no one in particular. "I wonder if Neji-kun knows… well, let's find out!" I pumped my fist in the air.

I set off happily in the direction of home, excited to sleep in my own bed and have a nice home-cooked meal. Well, one without too much heat and spiciness.

"Okaa-san!" I yelled as I pulled off my boots. And put on some slippers. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," my mother appeared from around the corner and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you're okay. Neji came around to tell me where you were."

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. It ended up okay in the end though, right?"

"Aa," she smiled. "Come on, help me clean."

"I would _love _to," I stepped back. "But I just stopped here to say I was back…" I began to back away slowly. "I still have people to find…"

"Be back here in two hours at most," she commanded. "You _will _help me clean this house."

"But _Mom!_" I whined.

"No. You can go, as long as you help when you get back."

"…Fine…" I grumbled and put my boots back on. I waved and started out of the mansion to wander for a while.

"Sora!" a voice rang out almost immediately. I turned to see Naruto and Sakura walking toward me, Naruto waving a frantic hand.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" I smiled back.

"Awesome, how about you?" Naruto put his arms behind his head.

"Good. Hey, have you seen Neji? You remember Hinata's cousin right?"

"Oh yeah, that bastard," Naruto nodded.

"Shut up about him," I growled.

"Hai, hai…" he shrugged. "Last I heard, he was training with his team."

"I think they're at training ground six," Sakura put in a little more helpfully.

"Thanks," I nodded and started jogging in that direction. "Ja!"

"Bye!"

Sakura had been right about the training ground. I landed myself on a bough above them and waited for a nice time to drop in. I didn't, however, expect the entire conversation to be full of openings.

"Gai-sensei," Tenten asked, "is he okay? I've been really busy lately so I haven't been able to vis—"

"He's fine, Tenten. You and Neji go spar now. I have to go visit him." The solemn—yes, _solemn_—voice of Maito Gai said back. I flinched.

"Hai…" she mouthed back. I furrowed my brow as Gai left at an unusually slow pace.

"I hope Gai-sensei will be okay," Tenten said aloud.

"He's worried, is all," Neji replied. "He'll be fine when this dies down."

"What happened?" I dropped almost silently, trying not to break the mood.

"Oh, Sora's back," Tenten's voice didn't hold its usual underlying growl.

"Lee's been examined by the new Hokage," Neji answered me.

"And?"

Tenten bowed her head. "He…"

"He's been told he can never be a shinobi again."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: seriously, READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	16. Chapter 16: When Worlds End

**A/N: omg guys! u listened to me and reviewed! thanks soso much!**

**Christian: WELCOME BACK! u seriously have no idea how glad i am that you're reviewing again (and getting an account!). i wrote more on the drabbles on my profile, so if you want... X3 lol. thanks for your reviews they are SO helpful.**

**Asivol: lol thanks! i will do that!**

**now i am SO SORRY i haven't updated in like FOREVER. not only was i busy with school and all that (which i was, btw), i've had minimal inspiration for this story :( but, i did finish it. SO HERE IT IS! :D**

**NOW, on to the chapter! (i am in suuuuuch a good mood now. thanks!)**

**xoxoxoxoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

My entire body tensed, both anger and sorrow and other unnamable emotions bubbling inside my heart. After a moment, "Never?"

"Never."

"But… he… He's _Lee._ He was _born _to be a shinobi," I stared at my hands, which had just days ago been doused in blood and gripping a kunai: a shinobi's knife. "Are they positive?"

"I would assume so. It's Gai and Lee we're talking about," Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, but neither of them have been themselves since the exams," I shot back. "Even so, I guess they would make sure." I hung my head. "it just seems like the world won't be the same if he's gone."

"Agreed," came the one word I never would have expected Tenten to say to me. I saw Neji stare a little out of the corner of my eye.

"So what now? I guess Gai-sensei told you to spar, so I'll get out of your way. But in the long run, what purpose do we even _serve?_" I asked rhetorically.

"We'll find something," Neji looked to the sky, where birds were flying freely.  
XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke did _what?_" Sunai demanded. "That _idiot!_"

I nodded. "That's exactly what I thought. I don't know why he left, but Neji said he left the village."

"When was that?" Izumi sipped her cinnamon tea.

"This morning. Somewhere around six or six-thirty. He was packing and had to ask for extra kunai."

"Who else went?" Sony pushed away an empty bowl, once filled with anmitsu.

"I think it was Neji, Naruto, Kiba plus Akamaru, Chouji, and Shikamaru. I hope they end up okay," I looked down at my daifuku. "Oh and Iz, I saw Gaara earlier. He was heading toward the Hokage tower with the other two," I remembered. "We should go."

"Okay. See ya!" Iz took off without paying. My eyebrow twitched.

"Oh she is _not _getting out of this," I slammed money into the wood table and grabbed Sunai on the way out.

"Izumi, I want your share of that bill!" I growled when we reached her. She was against the wall outside the office, looking skeptical. "What is it?"

"Listen," she breathed. We pressed our ears to the wall and made out the muffled conversation inside.

"Do you understand the mission?" Tsunade was saying. Damn, we missed it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We will back up the Konoha genin," Temari affirmed.

"Please send a message back once you get a chance. Especially in case of injuries."

"Hai," Gaara replied in a low rumble.

"Tch. This will be a piece of cake. I don't get why they _need _backup," Kankuro sounded irritated.

"They know we're listening," Sunai whispered. "They're giving us information." We nodded in understanding.

"The Sound is likely to have planted guards around Sasuke. We want to make sure they all come back alive and with Sasuke in tow," I couldn't understand why Tsunade either couldn't sense us or was ignoring the fact that we were here. "Please hurry."

"Right." The door opened and we relaxed against the wall.

"So what's going on?" Sunai asked them while we followed them outside.

"You heard, didn't you?" Kankuro scoffed. "We have to hurry and back up your friends."

"Why didn't she send us?" I asked.

"How should we know?"

"But you _all _could die!"

Temari turned around and stared me down. "Sora, you are a mednin. If you don't want them to die, wait for them to come home and fix them up."

"But…" I looked away. "Fine."  
XXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the table, like everyone always does at teahouses like this one, and waited patiently for my tea, watching the crowd of people outside going to lunch. I swung my legs underneath me.

"Here you go," the waitress bowed and handed me my tea. I gave her the money and blew on the steam. I took a tentative sip and, realizing it was too hot, set it on the table to cool.

It was about noon, and the sun had a strange sheen on it today, making it look brighter and shinier than it usually would. I sat there for a moment, soaking in the atmosphere of the room, the four or five tables almost completely filled with people. Everyone looked worn out and tired from the day's hard work.

However, when I looked at the gorgeous day, with the birds chirping and flying freely, the sun casting beautiful colors and shadows around the village, I felt an ominous evil looming over me. I felt like something terrible was happening at that very moment, and there was no way of knowing what it was.

I reached for my tea, and as I touched the warm porcelain, it shuddered and cracked, and I jumped and yelped as hot tea exploded onto me, splashing onto my arms and staining my shirt.

As I began wringing out my shirt and the keepers of the house came over to assist me, I stood shocked, and I couldn't help but be suspicious of this awful omen.

Something was happening, and I definitely wasn't going to like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

I went back to work at the hospital, my fellow volunteers close behind me. My volunteer hours were stacking up, and with Lady Tsunade at the helm; we were being worked harder than we ever would have before.

I was luckier than most of my peers. I had a natural talent for chakra control, and that had earned me certain privileges over my friends in training. I worked many more hours actually helping small children with infected gashes, bee stings, and such. My peers were stuck filing paperwork and getting tea for everyone else.

Today seemed extremely boring. However, with my warning from the teacup, I prepared for terrible things. I was working in the emergency rooms today.

Before long, I was daydreaming. I was well aware that Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were on a high-ranking mission right now. Sasuke had left the village, the idiot. So long, I say. But Tsunade had sent them to retrieve him. I wished I could be with them right now, helping them heal themselves and watching their backs. Especially Neji.

It was almost four o'clock when it happened.

"We need every medical ninja to report to the emergency operation rooms!" the intercom buzzed Lady Tsunade's voice. We in the emergency department just stared at each other, wondering what the heck was going on. The doctors filed in, whispering to each other incomprehensively. Suddenly Tsunade walked in.

"Listen up! I want the following people to come with me." We all hushed up.

"The Kekki-Genkai specialists, the Food Pill Usage department, Shizune, and Sukai Sora, come with me." I was shocked to hear my name called, but I followed her numbly.

We reached an operation room at the end of one hall.

"Food Pill people, in here. Akimichi Chouji is badly deteriorating. I'll return here momentarily," Tsunade rushed them in.

"Everyone else, follow me." And we did.

XXXXXXXXXX

We walked up to another operation room, a floor up.

"Everyone inside," she said. "Except you." She pulled me aside.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" I asked her.

"What lies in that room: you may not want to see. I would appreciate your support in there, but I will not force you to stay."

I paused. "Who is it? Tell me, please."

Her eyes glistened and she grasped my arms. "Hyuga Neji."

My eyes widened and I felt tears well up. I pushed myself out of her arms and stood there, trembling as the salty tears overflowed.

"No… no way…" I managed to say, and I sprinted through the door to the operation room.

The inside of the room was completely dark. Pitch-black. Then, as if someone flicked a switch, a huge green yin-yang symbol appeared on the floor, with several strangely shaped circles around it. At each corner of the room were ninja, ready to start the process.

But in the middle of the room, on top of the symbol, was a boy.

Neji was lying there, completely unconscious, with two spiraling holes in his torso. One was in his shoulder, which looked somewhat serious, but not life threatening. The other, though, was in the general vicinity of his intestines. There was also a deep gash in his cheek, and he looked very weak. _Blood loss._ I thought to myself instinctively.

I knew I wouldn't be able to handle actually healing him. I knew that his injuries might not even be fixable. So, when everyone looked at me, waiting for a reaction, I stopped crying and held my breath for a moment. It was unreal. He had been here just this morning. I'd had dinner with him just last night. He wasn't in an operation room with probably fatal wounds. No way! I almost laughed at myself.

Then, after a few seconds just watching my best friend's dying form, I finally caved.

"Neji!" I shrieked. My vision blurred and I was carried out of the room gently and carefully, set on a bench, and whomever it was simply walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat weeping for what seemed like hours, but when I looked at the clock, it had only been minutes. I was the only one sitting outside the room, and I doubted I would be interrupted. But I realized that I didn't want to mope around and tear myself to pieces. I should be putting myself to good use.

I picked myself up, rubbing my eyes and wiping my face. I stared for a long moment at the operation room's door, willing myself to walk in, but my body refused to cooperate. So I walked to Chouji's room, slowly gaining speed as I went. I was almost to the door when I noticed a fidgeting figure sitting near the room.

I turned to see Shikamaru twiddling his thumbs, his Chuunin vest covered in dirt and a splint on his finger.

He looked up at me. "You look awful."

Insulted, I shifted my weight to my right leg and placed my hands on my hips. "Oh, really."

"I assume you heard about Neji, then."

His words crashed into me like a slap in the face, only with less feeling. I staggered backward into the wall and felt a solitary tear streak down my face.

"How can you tell?" I murmured.

"You have black circles all around your eyes."

Horrified, I pulled out my little compact mirror and checked for myself. Sure enough, my mascara had smeared all over my cheeks and under my eyes.

"Well, now I'm humiliated for life."

He grunted. "Yeah. Sorry."

I realized with sadness in my heart that he was just as hurt as I was at the moment.

"Is Chouji okay?"

He looked at me and stopped twirling his fingers. "I really don't know."

I shoved myself off the wall and sat next to him, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps down the hall and I looked to see Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's dad. _Oh, dear, _I thought, my mind automatically going to my makeup streaked face. He was carrying a huge book, with pages folded over and notes sticking out from between the sheets.

He stopped mid-step in front of us. Shikamaru was staring at is feet, squirming again. I had my hand on his shoulder and probably looks horrible as I stared up at him, barely containing tears the entire time.

Shikaku put his foot down. "Shikamaru, you're gonna let a _girl _console you?"

A slight pause ensued as I processed what he'd said.

"WHAT? A girl, huh? Well, let's see how bad you get your ass whooped by a GIRL!" I stood and shook a fist at him, my face red. Shikaku ran into the operation room before I could walk over to him. I relaxed and realized the thick emotion in the air. Shikamaru hadn't moved. I became conscious of the fact that he was going through exactly what I was.

"They know you so well, don't they? No one can replace a best friend, no matter how hard they try," I looked down, the shadows of my bangs covering my eyes.

I heard him shift, and a slight, disbelieving grunt. After a moment, he shifted again. "No."

I turned to him, tears running down my face, and asked him a single question. "What happened?"

He launched into a story of a man with six arms, who was obviously the smartest in Orochimaru's group, who used chakra-made spider thread as a weapon. Neji had been encased in it, and had used his chakra to slice his way out. While the enemy had been distracted with Naruto, Neji had freed the other two and had eventually taken on the ninja by himself, knowing he was the only opponent fit for the man.

"And you let him? You let Neji, a _genin,_ fight Orochimaru's henchman?" I exclaimed lividly.

"I had no choice. It was the best choice for the mission." He looked miserable.

Loud footsteps echoed down the hall, and I noticed Temari's chakra coming toward us.

I wiped my eyes quickly, trying to rid myself of my eye makeup circles.

Temari sighed as she approached. "I know about your boyfriend, you can cry freely."

My face burned. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend," I glared at her half-heartedly.

She gestured dismissively, but smiled. "Whatever. How's…." She looked at the door.

I glanced at Shikamaru and shook my head slowly. "I see," Temari replied sadly.

"I was actually about to go in and help. You can wait here."

She nodded, then smiled weakly and tried to smudge off some of the blackness on my face. Seemingly successful, she released me. Smiling in gratitude, I turned away from her. I walked by Shikamaru and placed a comforting hand on his head.

"He'll be okay. _I'll_ see to that," I whispered to him as I walked into the room with two pairs of eyes on my neck.

XXXXXXXXXX

The operation room was completely chaotic. Lady Tsunade and several ninja were in the corner, reading the giant book Shikaku had brought in. Others were bustling around the room, finding medicines and making notes.

In one side of the room was a table, with tons of papers on it, covering a thin lump. With a harsh gasp, I realized it was Chouji on the table. I rushed through the people running around, toward Tsunade. As I approached, she wet a cloth and handed it to me without actually looking at me, still concentrating on the book.

I took it gratefully. I wiped the rest of the black away from my eyes and placed the cloth in the sink she'd wet it in.

"We need organization," I told her fervently.

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, but I want to help." She finally looked me in the eyes with a new expression, searching.

"Why?"

"I made a promise to Shikamaru," I replied with clenched fists.

"Ah. Well, good luck." She turned back to the book, turning a page with that same searching face.

I sighed, and found a cleared spot to pace in. After a little while, I came up with a plan.

I found a stable box and stood up on it. "HEY!" I shouted to the room.

Everyone looked at me and I felt my face burn.

"Who's helping Tsunade-sama?" I asked. About four people raised their hands.

"Okay. Who's helping with Chouji-kun?" About seven, this time. That left about ten without a particular job. That would explain the disarray.

"Okay, if you don't have a job, come with me out the back door." I stepped off the box and led the extra ten out the door.

I stopped them once they were out. They stared at me expectantly. I was surprised to see several of our best medics here. I pointed to a few people and told them to switch places with a certain few choice medics. That would help poor Chouji a bit.

"Alright. I'm officially assigning this group the communications unit." I told them.

"Okay. So what do we do?" One man asked.

"We will assist Tsunade-sama in any way we can. I want two people in the gardens in case she needs herbs. I want two people in the pharmacy, in case she needs dry goods. I want two people to produce towels and clothes in case anyone needs them, and I want everyone else to stay here. Now, go!"

I was left with an extra five. Perfect. These were exactly who I'd expected them to be.

"You three," I pointed to three individuals, "go help in Operation Room 13. Hyuuga Neji is in critical condition," my voice cracked over his name.

"Hai," they replied in unison as they hurried away.

"Okay. You are going to help me with clean up and general care of the medics." The man groaned, but I knew he'd help me. "This means making sure they always have food, so they can replenish their chakra; or wiping their forehead, things like that."

"Hai." So we headed back into the OR.

The room was much more organized and efficient now, and Tsunade smiled at me when I made my way over to her.

"I see my luck was effective, after all," she smirked.

I frowned, suddenly surrounded by depression. Everyone in the village knew about Tsunade's luck. When her luck won out, nothing ever happened that was good.

Tsunade saw my face fall, and caught herself quickly. "Although, I don't think your people are working hard enough."

I made a brave attempt for a smile, which probably looked similar to a gargoyle's.

Tsunade sighed and turned back to the book, taking out a notepad and scribbling some letters onto it.

"Don't worry about it. They'll both be fine," she said reassuringly.

"I know I shouldn't, but…" I tailed off, my voice failing me.

"But you love him dearly."

"…Yes."

"Then he'll be fine," Tsunade looked at me and gave me a huge, genuine eye-closing smile; and I knew everything would be all right.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna need more deer antler!" Tsunade called to my communicator. My system was working efficiently, and Chouji's antidote was coming along rapidly. I was running back and forth, helping my chosen people with anything they needed help with. Apparently they needed a lot of it, too. Tsunade was sending the poor people everywhere. This antidote was complex; only the Legendary Tsunade could make such a thing.

"Tsunade-sama," I said, handing her a canister of ground deer antler. I had yet to learn exactly what it was, but Nara deer had some special element that made every medicine better.

"Thanks," she took it and added it to a mixture in a marble bowl. She ground it up a million times, and when it was finally done getting pulverized, it was an unnatural blue color. As I watched, Tsunade poured the mix into another one and combined them. The blue hue darkened, until it was a solid purple. It hardened quickly, and Tsunade formed it into a ball as it went.

"Administer this immediately!" she stormed through the crowds of people and I followed, in a trance. She carefully opened Chouji's mouth and essentially shoved the pill down his throat. Everyone waited in bated silence as it took effect.

Chouji coughed. His eyes blinked open meekly and then widened in fear. I could imagine the situation. I swung around the other side of the bed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Chouji-kun. You're okay. You're back in Konoha. Shikamaru's fine, Kiba's fine, Akamaru's recovering, and even N-Neji's in stable condition," I choked out the last lie, but Chouji need confidence now. His eyes relaxed.

"Th-thank you… Sora-chan… make sure he doesn't blame… himself…" his eyes closed again and his chest heaved in even, ragged breathing.

"Speaking of Shikamaru," Tsunade started.

"I'll talk to him. I need a break anyway," I replied tiredly.

"Okay. Don't return here. I'll send an ANBU for you if anything happens."

"I think I'll wait for Naruto-kun," I told her firmly.

She nodded. "Go on," she looked at the door behind me.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

I wanted to hurry out of there. It was starting to get sickening. But I still had plenty to do. I reached into by pocket and pulled out a food pill. I crunched down on it and paused in walking until the effects stabilized.

I pulled the door open to see Shikamaru in the same position as before, with Temari staring him down in a regal position.

"Um..." I entered.

Shikamaru's head whipped up expectantly.

I smiled. "He's fine. Thanks to your clan, he survived. Shikamaru-kun, he's _okay,_" I stepped forward as he started trembling.

"Now we're just waiting on Neji. Come on," he murmured reassurances to himself. I softened my eyes sadly and looked away. Temari noticed and kicked my calf lightly.

"It'll be fine. Stop worrying; both of you." I looked at her and I knew my eyes reflected depression and pain beyond anything she could comprehend. I hurt, and I knew I should help.

"That's it!" I realized.

"Huh?" Temari stared at me.

"Bye, guys!" I waved as I sped down the hall. I noticed Shikaku's chakra on my way and I turned my head to him and in nodded in gratitude to him. I saw his head incline just a little in return as I hurried away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: guys, its a long chapter.**

**im f*ing proud.**

**anyway, look forward to the next chapter! i wont lie, i havent got a clue when it will come out, but it's coming. :)**

**thanks for sticking with me!**


	17. Chapter 17: A New Mission

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no talk to! Sorry it's been so long since i updated, i've been planning for NaNoWriMo. it'll probably be another month or so before i update again because of that. I might put a link to the finished/in progress work on m profile if you're interested (which you probably don't).**

**Anyway, I appreciate the reviews and everything! Keep it up! And welcome, to the people that just started following me! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**TO THE CHAPTER! enjoy! xoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I stopped in front of Neji's OR. The light was still on, but I should have been able to gain entrance. I slipped the door open and a light wind blew my bangs back as I entered. I saw Shizune's approving look among the curious stares pointed at me. I went to her and stood behind her, the light from the door closing slightly.

"I've been going for three straight hours. Switch with me, Sora," she commanded.

"Hai," I replied shortly. I sat cross-legged on the ground and focused my chakra into my palms.

"We're using his hair as a medium. Thread the needle," she panted behind me.

"Right."

She left quickly, probably to get some food or tea.

I filed my chakra into a point and lowered it to his most serious wound. It was almost finished. This would be the most difficult part.

"Listen!" I yelled. "We need to combine our chakras, get them on the same frequency, then fix him in one swipe!" I yelled to the room in general.

"Hai!" they replied.

We all lifted our chakras a little to gather them. Neji started bleeding again, and I tried to rush the process. We synchronized our chakras and poured our energy into one powerful needle. I separated out some of my chakra and rolled it into a thread. I carefully pushed the thread through the needle. Neji moaned and we shot the needle into his chest. The others merely added their chakra. We weaved and stitched him back together. I cut off the thread and Neji's body shuddered, probably with relief at being whole again.

"He's out of harm's way," I announced, as happy as anyone else.

"Take him to an ICU room, clean him up, and have someone monitor him," a doctor told nurses outside the door. I stood and flicked off the OR light and as I exited the operation room, I noticed Temari waiting for me outside. I regarded her tiredly, and she nodded in approval.  
XXXXXXXXXX

I shifted the daisies in their vase to face the sun a little more. I wasn't an expert in flowers, but they were getting plenty of water so their problem _must _have been the sunlight they were getting. I admitted I was fidgeting, and sat back down in the soft chair next to Neji's hospital bed.

Team Gai had been in pretty frequently to check on Neji's condition, but there hadn't been any changes in his stable condition for the past two days. I had stayed here as much as I could without starving to death or scaring anyone. I yawned and let my head fall on the bed next to my best friend's leg. The warmth his body gave off was comfortable against the top of my head, and I suddenly felt drowsy. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up at sunset. I didn't feel like going home. My mother would know where I was anyway, so I stayed put. I turned my head toward Neji's sleeping form and let myself become entranced with the steady rise and fall of his chest.

A very slight rustling woke me from my daze. I recoiled to see what had happened, and my eyes widened when I saw his fingers twitching against the sheets. My eyes went straight to his face, and to my total glee his heavy-lidded eyes were watching me.

"Hey," I smiled softly, keeping my voice down.

"Hn," he grunted.

"You don't need to move. You'll be in some pain for a while," I informed. "Those were some nasty wounds."

"What about… the mission?" he asked the dreaded question. I looked away in sad shame.

"Well, Naruto… he came back injured, tired, and he's still pretty depressed, even if he doesn't show it," I let a half-laugh escape me. "But the mission failed. Sasuke is with Orochimaru now. Of his own free will."

"…I see." We let the conversation hang, and I bit my lip, dying to ask so many questions.

"Neji, why fight him alone?" I finally burst.

"It was the best choice," he stuck to one-syllable words.

"But you could have _died_," I insisted.

"I'm a ninja," he pointed out. I opened my mouth, but decided not to talk back. "What about the others?"

"All fine," I shrugged. "Akamaru and Kiba are almost completely healed up, and Chouji's recuperating fast. Shikamaru came back almost unscathed, and Naruto… well, yeah."

"What happened to Kiba and Akamaru?"

"Kiba apparently had to stab himself at some point. Akamaru protected him a lot," I nodded to nothing in particular. The conversation dropped once again, and I got up to open the window a crack, to let in the soft summer breeze that blew outside. The orange-pink light from the sunset glowed through the window, and the curtains blew quietly.

"How do you feel?" I asked finally.

"Fine," he winced.

"Oh, sure," I rolled my eyes. "Let me see." I stood and helped I'm lean back. He untied the hospital smock and I carefully undid the bandages around his torso. His most violent wound was healing up fairly well, and the knife wounds on his back were almost gone. The other hole, in his shoulder, was trickier and wasn't healing quite as quickly, but it was going. I re-wound his wounds and laid him back down. "You should be discharged in a little less than a week."

"Right," he agreed.

"Oh, and Lee's back to fighting," I remembered suddenly.

"What?" he snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mad that your rival is still in the game?"

"Ridiculous. But what do you mean?" Neji asked again.

"I mean that Lee is back to fighting. He's not at 100% yet, but he's training hard, as usual," I smiled.

"…Hn," he closed his eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine," I said, hoping it would end up true.  
XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hey Sakura," I glanced up at the down-looking girl in front of the desk. I studied her face, knowing she was pretty depressed right then. "Who are you visiting?" I went back to my clipboard, going to Naruto automatically. I was in the middle of my ICU desk shift, so my voice was a bored monotone when friends were here. With strangers, I did my best to seem happy, but most people caught on sympathetically.

"Lee and Naruto," she replied in a similar tone.

"Lee? Oh… room 417, on the top floor," I told her. "Naruto's down the hall, room 168."

"Thanks," she floated off. I watched carefully, slightly worried for her.

"She'll be okay," Tsunade walked up behind me, making me jump. "She's got her friends, and she's getting stronger."

"I believe you," I smiled. "Naruto's a force to be reckoned with."

She chuckled. "Agreed."

"Was there something you wanted, Tsunade-sama?" I asked her, finally turning around.

"I want to send you on a mission. You and your team," she put her hands on her hips. "I just happened to know where you were."

"I understand. I'll get everyone together," I clocked out, and disappeared as soon as I was out of the hospital. I ran quickly, getting to Sunai's house within about five minutes, knocking on the door loudly so the sound would reach the kitchen.

"Hi, Sora," Sony's mom answered the door.

"Hi Sunako-san," I smiled, panting a little. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for us; is Sony in?"

"She took off for Izumi's," Sunako tossed her blond hair.

"Thanks!" I ran off toward the outskirts of town. The bombs were audible from half a mile away. I shook my head and sped up.

"HARU!" I heard the common outburst from the backyard and made my way around. To the front so I could say hello to her father.

"Hey Hagane-san!" I passed him while he was reading a book I couldn't read the title of. He looked up.

"Oh, Sora, Izumi said you forgot something back at the base, so her mother returned it for you. Ask Iz about it," he told me.

I nodded and waved to him. "We have a mission, so I'll get it when I get back." Izumi was chasing Haru out back for who-knows-what, and I sat with Sony to wait for her to calm down.

"What's up?" the blonde asked without looking at me.

"Mission," I explained. "How long do you think we'll have to wait? I have to find Mei-sensei."

"Oh, sensei's at the grounds with Gai-sensei. I think we can persuade Iz to stop her tirade," Sunai got up. "Izumi! We have a mission!"

"Okay!" she was in front of us in the blink of an eye. "Let me get my belt."

"Hustle," I put in, even though she was already gone.

"Okay, let's go," Iz started in the direction of the village when she returned.

"See you, Iz!" Haru waved. Izumi waved half-heartedly back to him.

"So what kind of mission is it?" Sony asked me.

"I'm not sure. Tsunade just stopped by while I was on shift at the hospital and told me to get everyone together," I shrugged.

"Over there," Izumi pointed. We stopped running at the grounds, seeing Mei and Gai spar vigorously. "Mei!"

"Busy!" our sensei yelled back, dodging a wide kick.

"But we have a mission!" Sunai told her.

"One minute," Mei insisted.

"We don't have time, sensei, we'll be late!" I replied, annoyed.

"C'mon," Mei was leading us away without any further convincing. Izumi glanced at me, trying not to laugh.  
XXXXXXXXXX

"It's a simple escort mission," Tsunade told us. "You'll meet your charge here," she pointed to a map that marked out the fire country. "She requested this team especially."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. She said she wanted a kunoichi team from the Leaf. Coincidentally, this is the only one," Tsunade smirked.

"Oh, I see," Sunai nodded. "Who is it we're escorting?"

"She wants to introduce herself when you meet her," Tsunade leaned back in her chair. Suddenly she let out a growl. "Naruto, want do you want‽"

"Let me go search for Sasuke!" Naruto literally popped out of the woodwork.

"The Hell‽" Izumi jumped.

"No," Tsunade replied shortly. "Now if you didn't _notice,_ we're having a meeting here."

"Oh, hey guys," Naruto greeted us briefly.

"Naruto, get _out!_" Tsunade slammed her fist through the desk. I just about had a heart attack right there.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto booked it out of there. Tsunade sat back down in the middle of her desk wreckage with a sigh.

"Go to the outskirts of a village called Tonomayu. She'll be waiting for you."

"Oh, I know Tonomayu," Mei said. "I remember it was born from the 3rd war."

"Right," Tsunade nodded. "Get her from there to Mizu without being found."

"Hai," we said together.  
XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know Tonomayu, Kaa-chan?" I asked my mother while I packed.

"Yes," she said darkly. "It was born from the blood of the third shinobi war, and it's been a big target village since then. I think it was destroyed by Orochimaru recently," she slowed in folding a blue tank top.

"Orochimaru?" I gasped. "The one that… well, you know…"

"That's the one."

"Well damn," I sighed under my breath. I snapped my pouch shut. "All right, I think I'm done."

"Take these with you," she gave me a bento box, filled only with onigiri. "And stay safe."

"I will, Kaa-chan. I love you," I hugged her and hefted my pack over my shoulder.

"Don't forget to say good-bye to Neji!" Tsuki called after me as I left the house with one foot halfway into a boot. I nodded and waved.

I stopped by Neji's place, but he wasn't there. I figured he was busy so I left a note under the door and left for the entrance to the manor. As I passed the main courtyard, I could believe a thing I saw.

Neji and Hiashi were training, _together,_ in the middle of the household. I watched in awe as Hiashi threw kunai after kunai and Neji rotated with incredible speed.

"Let's take a break," Hiashi said. I couldn't tell if he noticed Neji's strained breath or me. My question was answered as he sat down on the steps and drank tea that someone had prepared, and then turned to me. I gulped and bowed low.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hiashi-sama. I was just leaving," even I could tell my voice was a little high-pitched with embarrassment.

"Oh, hello Sora," Neji greeted.

"Hi, Neji! Bye Neji!" I felt jumpy, and bowed to both of them before running hurriedly away. Neji would get the note, anyway.

The gate was busy today, with a few different teams waiting to meet up with their members. I found Mei and Izumi chatting away toward the right side. "Hey," I greeted them. They smiled and continued talking; something about dragons and spicy food.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sony approached minutes later. "My mother was being annoying."

"How troublesome," I did a terrible imitation of Shikamaru. Sony rolled her eyes at me and readjusted her backpack.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah," Mei said. "Let's go."  
**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R and I will see you all soon!**


End file.
